My Best Friend's Wedding
by Kelly Melly
Summary: Scarlett O'Hara is in love with her best friend and he is getting married...to someone else. She will stop at nothing to thwart the wedding, even if it means enlisting the help of the most infuriating man on earth. Modern.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Red. Gosh…it's been so long. I-well…could you give me a call back? I have something that…well…that I need to talk to you about. Umm…okay. Oh! By the way…Happy Birthday, Red."

Beep.

Gosh, she hated that nickname! He knew it too. Scarlett O'Hara rolled her eyes as she lowered the phone from her ear and placed it back in her purse, while barking at the cab driver that he needed to drive faster!

Ashley Wilkes had been her best friend since grade school. He had a lisp in those days and couldn't say Scarlett correctly. Her erratic yet charming father had been the one who had so lovingly adorned her with the worst nickname imaginable. Just call her Red, boy, he had said on Ashley's first visit to her house. Of course, for a six-year-old boy Red was way cooler than "ssscar-lef", so it had stuck.

And to this day, even after begging and pleading with him, Ashley still called her Red. It suits you in too many ways for me to change it now, Red, he had said. The name chooses you. You can't choose the name.

Jerk, she thought lovingly. Yes, lovingly. And before you go there, no. She did not break the most important rule of friendship with a person of the opposite sex. She didn't fall in love with Ashley…she had loved him all along. So there. That wasn't breaking the rules, per say. It was just…bending them a little?

Okay…so it pretty much was breaking the rules, like, a lot. But screw the freaking rules! Who writes them, anyway?

Yes, she had loved Ashley Wilkes since she could remember, and she knew that she always would. In fact, he was the reason that she had never had a serious relationship. Sure, she had had a fling or two. Definitely nothing special. She just couldn't get past the fact that she felt that she and Ashley belonged together. He was everything wonderful and perfect, and she wanted him…forever.

They had never dated, in the real sense of the word. Yes, he had been her date for both of her proms. He had been her first kiss. They never did…the deed, but he had been the first person she had ever talked to about "it". They had done everything together, and they had been everything for each other. But he had never made it "official". Then again, for Scarlett, it didn't need to be official for it to be official. It just was…

And in spite of the fact that he had never pledged himself to her, she had pledged herself to him in her own heart. The closest she had ever gotten him to "committing" in any way had been in high school, when they had both made a vow…of sorts.

"_Ashley, I am never going to get married." Scarlett pouted, walking down the sidewalk, her hand wrapped in his._

_"Ha! Scarlett, you have got to be the most charming, out-going, lovable person I know…a little stubborn at times, but…" She cut him off by playfully shoving him in the ribs. They both laughed._

_"What about beautiful?" she asked demurely, blinking up at him._

_"Very." He smiled. "You will without a doubt get married." They continued to walk, a comfortable silence enveloping them._

_"But what if I don't get married?" Scarlett asked._

_Ashley sighed in exasperation. "Scarlett, if you aren't married by the time you turn twenty-five, I will marry you myself."_

_"Promise?" she said, hoping that the eagerness in her voice wasn't as evident to him as it was to her._

_He laughed again. "Of course, but you won't have to worry about that," he said. "Somebody will snatch you up before I get the chance."_

_"Unless I don't let them," she smiled._

It had been a trivial and half-baked promise amidst a casual conversation. But she and Ashley had often referred to the vow. That particular conversation had come up between them on more than one occasion since then. In fact, just a year ago he had mentioned it at his sister's wedding. Scarlett had made a joke that even his Satan-possessed sister had gotten married before her. He laughed and whisked her out onto the dance floor. "You better get busy. You only have one more year before you are stuck with me," he had said.

She had looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." It was probably the closest she had ever come to telling him she wanted to be with him. He had merely lowered his head and laughed stating that he was impossible to live with. "I would never pick up after myself and you would always be mad at me all the time for trying to nickname our kid 'Little Red'. If it were a girl, I would go out and buy her a little red riding hood and a pet wolf!"

She had laughed and the night had continued pleasantly, as it always did.

She pulled a mirror out of her pocketbook as they approached her destination, checking her lipstick.

Perhaps, he didn't remember. Maybe she was making a big to-do over nothing…

But she knew Ashley, and he wasn't just calling her to tell her "Happy Birthday". He had said they needed to talk…and she knew Ashley very well. This was serious. Her heart was still thumping at an abnormally fast rate. He remembered, she thought. That could be the only explanation for his call. He had something he needed to talk about? He remembered her birthday? Her 25th birthday?

Yeah…he remembered.

The cab driver pulled up next to the curb, letting her out at the entrance of a nice restaurant. She flung a wad of cash at him and jumped out of the cab, trying desperately to adjust her skirt and blouse while running at the same time. She couldn't be late…

He wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she were.

She stopped just outside of the door, trying to catch her breath and gather herself. She was feeling very giddy, almost as if she had been drinking or something.

Just don't think about it right now, Scarlett, she said to herself happily. I will have forever to think about it…right now I need to focus on this story. I will think about this tomorrow.

She paused. Okay, I'll probably think about it tonight. But…that's irrelevant.

She cut off her own rambling thoughts. She had to gather herself before she went in! He would surely notice if something was out of sorts with her. He always noticed those sorts of things about her. Sometimes it was scary how well he could read her…

She allowed the maitre d' to take her coat, ordering him to fold it, not hang it. When they hung the coats, they always hung them right beside the cold, drafty doors. When she would put it back on, the coat had been so exposed to the chill that she might as well not wear it at all. When they folded it, they put it in the closet. She was always lecturing them on how they needed to build a closet to hang coats in. People don't want to come to a restaurant that returns their patrons' coats either cold or wrinkled! She had tried to write an article about it once. When she had went to him in need of research on the subject, he had laughed in her face and said that there was nothing to research because she would be setting a precedent, writing an article about something as trivial as that. Apparently, she was the only person in the world who demanded decent service in places where she spent good money to be treated well.

She ranted a little more to the maitre d' as he took her coat about…something. Anything. The maitre d', who was used to these sorts of things from Ms. O'Hara, merely nodded and replied, "Of course, right this way".

She prepared herself on another level as she followed the maitre d' to the table. Somehow anytime they had meetings like these, she would always get mad. That was because he had a way of getting under her skin. She would just have to make sure that he didn't today.

She saw him across the room. He smiled that trademark smirk and stood up bowing as she approached. She rolled her eyes at his idiocy. He pulled out her chair for her before the maitre d' could, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you, Johann. I think I should take it from here. She probably hasn't sheathed her claws yet this morning...don't want you to catch the brunt of that." He whispered to the unsure maitre d', "I've heard it's painful," he leaned towards her now, "But oddly enjoyable." He finished, speaking quietly enough that she knew it was meant only for her ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler." The maitre d' gratefully walked away, eager to escape the next tirade from Ms. O'Hara.

Before she could speak, Rhett Butler, who was as far as Scarlett was concerned the most insidious man on earth, continued, "Well, if it isn't the lovely little flower that is surely going to try to steal my job away from me someday." She rolled her eyes as he took his seat across from her and then she smiled sweetly at him. Too sweetly.

"We can only hope. Perhaps something decent would be published…" She unfolded her napkin nonchalantly and placed it in her lap.

"Ah! So that is your design! Well, I suppose that I should just go ahead and step down now and find a new job. You will undoubtedly succeed if that is your goal." She looked at him with annoyance, before glancing down. He was so impossible. She never knew where he was coming from or where he was going. She felt like she was always on the edge of her seat with him, and she didn't like it.

It wasn't that Rhett was an unattractive man. In fact, he was far from it. He was around thirty years old, if her memory served her well. He had jet-black hair and warm chestnut skin. He was tall and well built and his face was chiseled and…well, he was just a downright fine-looking specimen. His eyes were dark and forbidden. Sultry… And he had very, very pretty lips. They were full and round without looking feminine. In fact, there had been several times that he had merely smiled at her and she was sure that she should have brought a change of undergarments, if you are catching the drift.

She would never admit that to anyone in a million years though.

Rhett Butler was the head of Research and Development for the newspaper. She supposed that was because he had freakish connections. Sometimes it seemed like he could get anything done by simply snapping his fingers. He was a "big shot" at the paper, and he had an ego to match…but she had to admit, begrudgingly, that he had every reason to have such a massive arrogance about him. He was a ladies' man, if there ever had been one, with a very fat billfold and a job with a lot of people under him…no pun intended. Though she was sure that was true too…he was said amongst the "lucky" ladies who had experienced the thrill of being under him—totally intended pun—to be a libertine of his century…

This knowledge, along with his natural sex appeal and masculine features, had all of the women in the office in a constant tizzy over him. Scarlett would listen with aggravation as the women in their departments talked about all of their naughty fantasies concerning him. She would listen with a small spark of jealousy as a few of the "luckies" talked about the real thing (their true life stories only enhanced his image as a sex god), but she never offered her own opinions. Even when outright asked what they were. She knew that he knew what the women around the office said about him, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that every woman at the newspaper had swooned over him at some point in time.

No, her objection of Rhett Butler had nothing to do with his appearance. It didn't even have to do with his personality. Sometimes he could be so helpful and understanding. In fact, one time she had stayed late to work and had gotten locked into the office. He came all the way down to the office at three o'clock in the morning to let her out, after everyone else with a key had said they wouldn't and even though he lived outside of the city. In fact, when she thought of it, she imagined that he was her greatest friend in town. For it was so simple when talking to him, and he had always listened with ease as she discussed things that other people would believe to be shocking. He indulged her to express her opinions openly, in spite of their less than popular distinctions.

But his cocky air…literally…made him unbearable at times. And she felt that it was her job to bring him down a peg or two. Though she never succeeded…

"Research isn't my thing, Rhett." She started straightening her place settings, intent on everything being perfectly aligned. "Besides, I have always been under the impression that researchers are like the-" she waved her hand above her head, "weasels of newspaper? Even when they are 'Head of Department'." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I could pull it off…not like you." She grinned slightly and continued arranging her setting.

"Ah! I see! We are talking of metaphoric depictions of newspaper employees!" He said as he started to parodically mimic her by exaggeratedly shifting his silverware. "I suppose you are right. You wouldn't be as convincing as a weasely researcher…even if you were the head of the department.I suppose that being a writer is your thing…Bitch looks much better on you." He said, nodding his head in satisfaction as he continued to mimic her movements. Her head shot up and she could see the beginnings of a small grin stretching across his down-turned, malevolent face.

Her breathing sped up of its own accord and she struggled to even it out. Just let it go. Talk about what you need to and get out of here before he says something really stupid.

He looked up, an unrepentant look of innocence on his face. Touche, Rhett-freaking-Butler…this time. She was calm enough now that she thought that they could begin discussing the assignment... But he had to open his incessantmouth.

"So, what are you so excited about?"

Shock briefly crossed her features before she smoothed them out and simply shook her head. She picked up the menu and began to casually browse through it, hoping he would let it go. She could feel him looking at her. From beneath the veil of her thickly-coated eyelashes, she could vaguely see his expression. It was practically dripping with his omniscience.

"What?" She said as she glanced at him, continuing to try and focus on her menu.

"You know what…"

"No," she said, "I don't."

"Oh come now, Scarlett." He said suavely. "We are old friends here. Your aura is sodden with barely contained enthusiasm." He lifted an eyebrow. "Come on, what is it? Did you manage to aid a serial killer in escaping from prison? Launder millions of dollars from a charitable institution? Burn down an orphanage? You're going to have to help me out here. Your list of fulfilling hobbies is endless…"

She clenched her fists. "I am not excited about anything, Rhett. However, I will be very happy when this meeting is over. May we begin?" Her teeth were clenched together so hard, she was afraid that they might crack.

He ignored her request. "Bought out the water supply of a third world country? Drowned a few puppies? Opened up a large megastore next to some small, family-owned convenient store?"

"Stop it!" she yelled, banging her fist on the table. The room went eerily silent and all eyes were on her. She tried to ignore them by smoothing out the tablecloth and straightening the utensils again. Rhett laughed. "Shut up…this is your fault…" she whispered, still conscious of the wary eyes of the other patrons around them.

He laughed harder. "My fault? If you had answered my question, then none of this would have happened."

"It's not-" she rolled her eyes, "Argh! I just heard from a really old friend today, okay? That's it. End of story."

"Ahh…I see. Who is this really old friend?"

He wasn't going to let this go. "Ashley. Ashley Wilkes."

"And how long has she been your friend?"

Scarlett stared at him blankly. "Ashley is not a girl."

"Oh…" Oh my God, she thought. His amusement was acute at first but gradually escalated until he was in fits of laughter. "Dear God, what-what that boy must have went through in school?" His statement only added to his amusement.

She could feel her face blanche and then heat up with anger. How dare he! "Ashley was never picked on in school!" She exclaimed. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He wasn't picked on because of his name. "He was actually very popular. And for your information that name has been passed down through the Wilkes line for centuries! His family is the most prominent in Georgia! Can you say that about your family?"

He spoke through his lingering laughter. "Oh, I am afraid I cannot say that about my family." He wiped his eyes with his fingers. "So…why did Ashley call?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know yet."

"So, you haven't actually spoken to him yet?" His eyes were growing more alert, as if he were catching on to something that was barely recognizable. She was afraid that he was…

"No…he left a message and asked me to call him back." Please…please let this go, Rhett.

"So it's what he has to talk to you about that has you so on edge." He looked at her with that knowing look again. "Or perhaps…it is merely the thought of talking to him that has you so excited."

Her faced reddened. "That is ridiculous. I have known Ashley for years and-"

"And yet you have never told him how you feel." He was looking at her in awe. "I never thought I would see the day that Scarlett O'Hara, the Scarlett O-Hara, would be in love. And with an old country boy…" He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"He is not some "old country boy", he is-"

I want your lovin' and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…

"Your purse is singing Lady Gaga, Scarlett," he smirked.

She quickly picked it up and grabbed her phone from the side pocket before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red…"

"Ashley!" She was sure her smile was a mile wide. She looked at Rhett. He was now sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk painted on his face. "Ashley, can you hold on one moment?" She placed the phone in the palm of her hand. "Rhett…can we do this later?" Her eyes pleaded with him to heed her request.

He lazily leaned forward and picked up his glass of…whatever, and raised it to her. "Why not…" and then took a swig. She smiled at him mouthing 'thank you' before racing out of the restaurant. She almost forgot to stop and pick up her coat.

"Ashley? I'm sorry. I was in a meeting and-"

"Aw damn Scarlett! You should have told me. I would have called you back!"

"No, no! It's fine. It wasn't an important meeting…" she paused. "So, what's up?" She ran to the side of the road and began waving her hand for a cab.

Ashley was silent for a moment. "Scarlett…I don't really know…" he paused again. "I don't know how to tell you what I am about to tell you…"

She lowered her hand a little and her heart went into convulsions. "Just say it, Ashley."

He laughed awkwardly. "Okay…umm…I am getting married, Scarlett." Her heart sped up. A taxi had stopped but she was oblivious.

"To whom?" She said quietly. This is it, she thought. He was leading up to it and now he was going to finally ask her. He was going to say I am getting married…to you. And then he was going to ask her. And she was going to say yes.

She was getting married.

"Umm…Melanie Hamilton. Do you remember her, Scarlett? She is the girl that went with us to the prom with her brother? The one from the orphanage? Well she is just…Scarlett, she is wonderful. And she is dying to meet you. She-she wants you to be the maid of honor…"

She didn't hear anything that he had said. She just knew that she had to get home. "Yo lady? You ridin' or what?" The cab driver yelled.

"Ashley can I call you back?" She said quietly.

"Umm..sure." He paused. "Hey Red, I love you. I miss you like crazy! I really do…"

"Yeah…I'll call you back." She hung up before she heard his reply.

"Yo laaa-dddy!" The taxi driver called her again.

"I am coming!" she screamed. He shrank back in his seat, muttering things to himself. She was sure they were unpleasant things about her but she didn't care. He was obviously put off, but he was unwilling to anger her further.

"Take me to 32nd and 5th," she said. She sank into the seat and digested what Ashley had just told her. He was getting married. To someone else.

She looked out the window as a tear ran down her face. The city had never looked so dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett exited the cab, and raced up to her apartment. She had other appointments and she knew it. But, frankly, she didn't give a damn. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment and she had to think.

She raced up the stairs and entered her apartment before slamming the door soundly. Scarlett leaned against the door for a moment as she allowed the anguish to fill her soul. She stifled a sob with her fist. I can't believe it… He couldn't do this to her.

Just as quickly as the sadness came, it turned to anger. He made me believe that he wanted to marry me! After all these years of friendship-after everything they had been through together-how could he lie to her like this?

Ashley Wilkes came from a very well-to-do family. In fact, to say that the Wilkes' were "well-to-do" was like saying that the Pope was a somewhat religious man. They were rich. Filthy rich. Ashley's father had inherited the family fortune when Ashley's grandfather had died. This "fortune" included a 200-acre, run-down plantation and a couple thousand dollars of debt. In defense of the old man, he had been brought up to believe that nothing was more important than keeping that land in the family. Ashley's father had been too. It was a strange code of honor that seemed to run in the Wilkes family. But, when you are a 21-year-old man who just lost a father and has an enormous amount of debt, you know that sacrifices have to be made.

So Ashley's father had sold off approximately 50 acres of the land, to the eternal chagrin of his ancestors, no doubt. He had used the money that he received for the 50 acres to pay off the debt and build a few houses on the remaining land. As the houses continued to sell, the Wilkes' bank account continued to grow and before Ashley's father knew it, he owned an entire suburb. In commemoration to his family's land and heritage, he had named it after the former Wilkes' plantation, "Twelve Oaks". And since that time, he had invested in a ton of little "Twelve Oaks" plantation-themed suburbs throughout the States.

And so the Wilkes name became a household name. However, their fame had only begun. Because to be rich enough to feed a third world country was enough to make you famous, but you become a legend when you actually attempt to do just that. The Wilkes' were soon most known for their unusual generosity. More than half of their personal earnings went out to charities and organizations that helped the less fortunate.

Talk about tax deductions…the government was probably paying them…

And that is where her father came in…because the Wilkes' needed someone to take care of such a large payroll. So her father had become John Wilkes' accountant and one of his closest friends. Which was how she met Ashley. Her father's job was also how she was able to get into one of the best Journalism schools in the United States, and was ultimately the reason that she was a writer for one of the most prominent newspapers in America.

But Scarlett wasn't analytical enough to see that…

One of the Wilkes' many charitable acts was in the creation of an orphanage in Atlanta, Georgia. This orphanage was one of the most significant of the Wilkes' many established charities because not only did they fund this orphanage, but they had all pitched in throughout the years to manage it as well. They took the children to plays and parks and on vacations to the Bahamas and Disney World. They were heavily involved with the orphanage. Obviously a little too involved…

Melanie.

Melanie Hamilton was one of the first orphans to be brought into the orphanage that the Wilkes' had founded about twenty years before. She had grown up there and had stayed on as a counselor. She had probably been planning all of this from the beginning! Hearing of this engagement, Melanie's unusual personality was starting to make sense! That pale-faced, kiss ass, Scarlett thought viciously. She remembered her only too well. She remembered how sugar sweet she had been. She could probably open up a freaking bakery and stay in business without buying a single bag of sweetener. It was disgusting. It made her look ridiculous. She put on a pretty little show but Scarlett imagined that she had been planning to get into the Wilkes' very large pocketbooks all along. The bitch…she had played the sweet up nicely. But she must have brought out the spice for this one.

But even Scarlett couldn't pretend that Ashley didn't have his part in this whole mess. He had asked her to marry him, after all…

Her first instinct was to call him back and tell him off for-for-! How could he! But she stopped herself. She would never forgive herself if she talked to him like that. She would never forgive herself if she exposed herself and her feelings like that. She looked at the phone in her hand before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Placing her chin in her hands and staring at the phone, she wondered what she was going to do.

She had to handle this smoothly. She couldn't attack him and she couldn't stop it at the moment, so the only option was to play it out until she knew what she was going to do. She slowly picked up the phone again, pressed Ashley's speed dial, and waited for him to answer.

"Red?"

She cleared her throat and spoke, trying to sound cheery. "Hey Ashley…" She failed miserably. "I am sorry that I had to let you go back there. I was trying to get a cab."

Ashley sighed. "Oh…for a moment I thought…" he paused. "But, well, it doesn't matter."

An awkward silence enveloped them. It was about to drive her mad, so Scarlett broke it abruptly. "So when was all of…this decided?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Her comment opened up the floodgates. "Just last night, Red. Well, I mean, obviously it didn't all start last night but…Well, you know that we have both known Melanie for years, but I…I had never really talked to her, you know? And I saw her at the library about a month ago. She was reading To Kill A Mockingbird. I commented on it, and we got to talking and…here we are. A month later. Getting married." He laughed lightly, disbelieving. "Married…can you imagine, Red? Me? A married man?"

She felt the tears spilling over again. "Yeah…who would have thought, huh?"

"It's so strange. I mean, I never thought I would find someone so much like me. We understand each other, you know?" He laughed again. "Just think…you were almost stuck with me." She could hear the smile in his voice, and a sob caught in her throat. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Well, I was calling to tell you about the engagement and to ask you something that I know I shouldn't, but it would mean everything to me if you could do it."

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to sound normal. "What's that?"

"Melanie was hoping that you would be her Maid of Honor. You know, since you can't exactly be my best man…" His voice was so joyful. Her heart ached with the sound of it. "And anyway, she adores you. She remembers you after all these years. She will be heartbroken if you can't do it and, well, so will I…"

Scarlett considered saying no just so she could "break her heart". God's nightgown…break her heart? Did she say those exact words? That's a good one…I need to write that one down. But she knew that it would be foolish not to say yes.

"Of course." She tried not to think about what she had just agreed to. She still had time to process this.

She still had time to stop it.

Ashley cleared his throat on the other line. "What else?" Scarlett asked. She could tell he had something else on his mind.

"Umm…Red, there is one little technicality and I understand if you can't do it." When Scarlett said nothing, Ashley continued. "The wedding, well…it's next Friday. And actually, we were all hoping that you could come up sooner and help out with the wedding. Visit with us…hang out… We were hoping you could get here by…Sunday?"

Scarlett's heart stopped. "Friday, as in, a week from now? As in…a week from now…" She stared at the abstract painting on the wall. They had always said that the viewer seemed to come to their own conclusion of what was in the painting. Right now, Scarlett was sure that it was a picture of some horrible massacre.

"Yeah…gosh. Red, I understand that you have work and that you might not be able to make it. And if you can't…I…I hope that you will be able to." His voice was laced with acceptance.

No matter what, he was having the wedding. Even if she couldn't come. She could tell.

"I will be there," she said without hesitation. Oh, she would be there! She was going to stop this!

"Oh God! Thank you, Red! Oh I will love you forever for this one. I…I am not quite sure if I could do this without you…" You won't have to, Ashley. It's not going to happen…I am going to save you from yourself.

"It's not a problem, Ashley."

"Yeah, it is. I know it is. But you are great. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. I love you so much, Red. Thank you so much…" Conviction was heavy in his voice. She knew that he meant what he was saying.

"I love you, too." She said softly. I mean it too, Ashley. So much. She hung up.

Scarlett put her phone back on the coffee table and leaned back, resting her head on the back of the couch. She had never been so heartbroken in her life. But she soon stood from the couch and began pacing. It had never been in her to sit around and mope over something, when she could be doing something about it. She had to stop this wedding, but was at a complete loss of how to do that.

How on earth was she going to convince Ashley not to marry this girl? It wasn't as if she were some slut off the street. She was perfect! She had probably done a million Hail Mary's in her lifetime, if she even needed too. Who knows, maybe she was sinless! Gosh…she probably didn't even know anything about marriage. Scarlett was sure that didn't know what her vagina was for! Had anyone ever told her where babies came from? Probably not. Good God, if Scarlett were to throw her a bachelorette party, it would surely be more like a question and answer session than anything else. And it wouldn't be the normal questions asked privately between women like, How do you give really good head? or Which kind of lubricate gets you off the strongest? No. It would be questions like He has to put that where? or I have to put my mouth on that? Did she even know that men were different down there? Scarlett wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't aware…

If the event had been in a few months, she was sure that she could have pulled off crashing this wedding train easily. Hell, even a few weeks could have been enough! But seven days…one measly week. It was asking the impossible. Great balls of fire! Not even that long! She would get there on Sunday, so that left her with six days. Six days. Even she wasn't so confident in her ability to accomplish that in such a short amount of time.

Ashley wasn't just going to randomly decide not to marry Melanie. No, he would have to have good reason. And from the way it was looking, she was going to have to do some heavy digging to get that done. She wasn't a researcher. And she didn't have the time…

She needed help. But not just anyone's help. She needed someone who was underhanded. Someone who was a real jerk. A cad. A varmint.

A weasel.

"Rhett…" she whispered. And though he was the last person on earth she would want to ask for help, she knew that he was the only one who could help her.

She snatched her cell phone up from the coffee table and dialed the number quickly, before she changed her mind.

"It took you long enough," Scarlett said as she opened the door, barely even glancing at her guest. He had changed clothing since the last time she had seen him that afternoon. His immaculate Giorgio Armani suit had been exchanged for a Ralph Lauren polo and perfectly-pressed jeans. If he wasn't so obviously manly and all that…I would wonder… He was the most fashion conscious man she knew, and she was sure that she had never seen him wear any piece of clothing twice.

She walked back into her living room and started pacing again.

"Well, it isn't as if I have been invited here before." Rhett looked around, taking in burgundy walls, green portieres, and excessive amount of animal print. Stopping at the table with the legs—the giraffe legs—he spoke. "Nice…I expected something a little more…classy. Once again you have proven that you will never cease to contradict my impression of you." He looked around at the room. "I suppose the burlesque-theme was meant to add to your charm." He smirked. Scarlett glanced around the room, allowing her concentration to be broken for the first time since she ended her conversation with Ashley. Burlesque?!

She turned on him and glared. "I will thank you to shut you infernal mouth about my apartment. It's very classy…and stylish."

"Mmm…yes. For a woman of less than honorable profession, I suppose this is indeed an appropriate home." Rhett sat down in the fur-covered recliner, pulling the lever to allow the footrest to pop up from the bottom of the chair. "Tell me, did you skin this poor creature yourself or did you order your minions to do it for you, Cruella?"

"Stop being morbid, you…" She stopped short, afraid of what she might say next. She did need his help after all, and she didn't want to spend the next two days begging him to do this for her. He was such a hateful thing…he would force her to beg if it amused him. She needed to be on her best behavior. She needed to be on more than her best behavior. "I didn't invite you over here to talk about my home."

Rhett smiled and stood from the chair. Some of the fur flew into his face and he theatrically waved his hand before him. She smiled a little. Okay…that was kind of cute. Her first instinct was to wipe the smile from her face, in an effort to keep him from seeing that she thought he was—if only a little—charming. But then she remembered that she was supposed to be on her best behavior. The best way to get to any man was to work his ego. Especially a man like Rhett Butler. So she allowed the little smile to slip by…this time.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

His smile widened. She was sure that he was rather pleased with himself for breaking her rather hard exterior, which was especially hard around him. She could be as stiff as a rock sometimes: refusing to laugh at his jokes even when she thought they were funny, snubbing his very forward advances even when she was charmed off her feet, declining his kindnesses even when it meant it would be unbeneficial to her in the long run. Yep, she imagined he was feeling rather smug right now.

And that meant she had him exactly where she wanted him.

She widened her smile, feeling thrilled at having the upper hand. This would be easy.

"Ahh…you didn't, huh?" She cast down her eyes.

"Well of course not, Rhett." Like leading a duck to water…

But of course, he would have to be an ass and ruin it…

"Thank God…I was hoping that you were calling me for something else." His voice was silky. "And the aura of this room and your pretty little dimples are doing something to me." He started walking toward her purposefully. There was something in his tone and his actions, however, that made it obvious that he was mocking her. As if he knew her trick and was onto her game…

This was something that she had not anticipated.

She instantly dropped her façade, her smile disappearing with it. "I most certainly did not invite you over here for that."

His face fell in caustic regret. He dropped his head. "Ahh…damn. I was hoping that your feelings had magically changed within the past twelve hours. But alas, it is too much to ask." She rolled her eyes. He glanced at her through his eyelashes, and grinned. "Scarlett…if you want me to do something for you, there is no need to prey on my massive ego. It is large enough without any help from you. I think you even level it out a little. So drop the visage of a ready hook-up and tell me what you want."

She gaped at him. She would never understand how he could read her so well. "I…" she started. What was she to say to that? She looked at him. His face was still pleasantly amused, and it was driving her crazy.

But she needed him. He was her only hope.

"You better sit back down…this is a long story." She pointed at her most prized piece of furniture that he had just shunned moments before.

"There is no way I am subjecting myself to that again. I felt like I was sitting on the back of a buffalo in that contraption." He glanced at the sofa. "Umm…what is that, exactly?" He said, stifling a laugh.

"It is a custom-made sofa. Don't you dare say anything about it." She had special ordered the stylish sofa. She had always loved leopard print and it had been one of the most exciting days of her life when she had finally been able to buy the sofa. She wouldn't have sold it for a million dollars.

Well…she might…

Rhett raised his hands in surrender. "Okay…" he paused, "but can I ask about your obvious fur-fetish?" he glanced at the rug he was walking on. It was fur as well. Tiger print.

"I don't have a fur fetish." She was getting frustrated. They were losing time.

"Oh really…" he started walking towards the couch. "If I had showed up tonight in a leopard print loin cloth, you mean to tell me you wouldn't have been turned on?" He seated himself unsurely on the couch.

"Baha!" She couldn't resist laughing. The idea of Rhett in a loin cloth was amusing…if not a little erotic, but she pushed those thoughts from her head. "I don't think there is anything you could do to turn me on…" She inwardly crossed herself. She would say a Hail Mary for that later. Once a Catholic, always a Catholic. She might not attend mass anymore, but she imagined that her mother would look down on her from heaven in shock if she didn't pray over her sins every now and again. She looked at Rhett again and the tempting image popped into her head again…okay, so she might even go to a priest for confession for this one.

"My dear, you have just made it my greatest challenge to prove you wrong. My ego can afford me no other recourse but to one day charm you off your feet and then…well…" He leered at her as he stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. "Well, what is all of this about?"

She stood there for a moment trying to decide whether she wanted to ignore his comment or argue with him. She decided to get to the point. They didn't have time for this nonsense. "Oh Rhett…I don't even know where to start." She started pacing again.

"It usually helps to start at the beginning, my dear." His eyes were patient in a way that she only recognized in him, and it put her at ease. He was once again her friend, who was there for her when she needed him.

She took a deep breath and began the whole story. Starting from when she was a young girl. She spared as many details that hinted to her feelings for Ashley as she could. She told him about Melanie, and her suspicions that she was using Ashley for his money. She told him how much time they had…a freaking week…

"So, you see Rhett? I need you to help me prove that I am right. I just know that her intentions are less than honorable. She can't love him…" She looked at him, waiting for reassurance.

He leaned forward. "Why is it so inconceivable to you that she could love Ashley when you love him too?" he stated. His voice was even and honest.

"I…that's not…" she stuttered. "I just know. And I need you to help me to prove that I am right."

"You mean you need me to dig up something that will make it seem like you are right…" He smirked. "It's merely a choice of words, Scarlett. We might as well be honest with ourselves. You want me to research this chick, all in the pursuit of fabricating a story against your darling Ashley's little fiancée."

Scarlett turned away from him. "I don't care what you think. You can call it whatever you want. I know what I am talking about. And there is something about this girl that I don't like." She crossed her arms, as Rhett chuckled behind her.

"I think the only thing you don't like about this girl is that she is going to marry your best friend, who you happen to be in love with." Scarlett turned on him quickly, ready to retort. He held up his hands. "I am just being honest. I will help you. I have always loved fabricating." He smirked. "It's a perk of the job. But don't expect me to lie to myself or to you about it."

Scarlett lowered her defenses. She didn't care what he called any of it, as long as he helped her. "When is this wedding taking place again?" he asked, curiously.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Friday." Rhett grinned, his eyes sparkling. Jacksass…if you weren't helping me, I'd claw your eyeballs out.

"And you are going down for it?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Well, of course I am! I have to stop it, don't I?"

Rhett looked down, his grin widening. Scarlett eyed him warily. He was up to something… "When are you leaving?"

"Sunday." She turned from him, not wanting to see that disgustingly amused look on his face. She grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and quickly wrote something on it before handing it to him. "Here is Melanie's full name, her age and where she grew up. I also know that she has a brother. I think his name was…Charles? Charlie? Something like that…"

"Melanie Hamilton…I can't wait to meet her…." He grinned.

She ignored him and continued. "That information should be enough for you now. The next time I talk to Ashley, I will try to find out more about her." She paused. "Wait…what?"

"Scarlett, you underestimate my abilities." Rhett ignored her question and looked at the paper. "I bet you that I can get all the information that we need with just this scrap of paper."

Scarlett instantly forgot her question in the wake of a challenge. She looked at him for a moment, unbelieving. There is no way that he could do this…he was impressive, but he wasn't a miracle worker. "Oh really…you think just because you are the Head of Research and Development that you are able to do the impossible?"

Rhett shrugged. "You get the job somehow. And I didn't get it just because our Chief Editor is in love with me, either." It was true. He—yes…he— was undoubtedly in love with Rhett, in spite of the fact that he had a significant other. She was sure that, even though Rhett's tastes lay elsewhere, he used this knowledge to his advantage. If Richard wasn't in love with Rhett, she was sure that he was in deep lust with him. He had partaken in more than one "fantasy conversation" concerning the egotistical man in front of her with the other women of the office…

"I am sure that factored into his decision, Rhett…that and the fact that you are guilty of making eyes at him." She crossed her arms.

"I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none." Scarlett stared at him blankly. "Macbeth?" When she said nothing, Rhett sighed in mock exasperation. "Well…how about a bet?" Rhett's eyes locked in on her, refusing to let her escape his challenge.

"What kind of bet?" she said.

"If I am right, and I can find out all we need to know with what is on this piece of paper," he waved the piece of paper before him, "then I get…" he glanced at her lips, "a kiss…from you." He smirked. "And if I don't-"

Scarlett cut him off. "And if you don't, you have to kiss Richard." She smirked, making sure she pursed her lips out slightly.

Rhett laughed. "Ah, Scarlett. You are charming when you are imagining devilment…and when you are trying to emphasize certain body parts." She sucked in her lips and tried to retort, but he continued. "Alright, I will kiss the socks off of our editor if I lose…but I won't." He whispered in her ear, causing a tingle to shiver down her back.

Scarlett scooted away from him, and sashayed to the other side of the room. "It's kind of sad actually. When you kiss Richard, I have a feeling that it's going to have an effect on his current relationship. He probably won't be satisfied with his boyfriend anymore."

"You are probably right. I am good at…romancing." He grinned. "But I think the same can—and will—be said of you, as well. When I win," he said confidently as he looked her in the eyes, his own eyes suddenly igniting, "I am going to kiss you so deep and so good, you are going to want more."

Scarlett laughed on cue, trying not to feel affected by the look in his eyes. "We shall see. You have yet to win. And I still lack the assurance that you can win this bet. I don't think you can do it." She turned from him, clearly dismissing him. Suddenly she remembered what he had said early about Melanie. She turned around quickly while she asked, "What did you mean early about…?"

He was already walking out of the apartment, and she could hear his light laughter in the hallway before the door closed.

Infuriating creature…she thought.

But in spite of her annoyance, her heart stubbornly slipped a little at the sight of the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

What…what is that? Scarlett thought groggily. She rolled over and pulled her zebra-print comforter up and tucked it under her chin. She dozed off for a split second and was awakened again.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Great balls of fire!" She said, jumping out of bed, her silky shirtie tangling around her thighs. "What the hell is that?" She shouted and slammed her bedroom door open, seeking out the noise.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was her freaking door! Who the hell was at her door at this time of the morning? It was—she turned to look at her clock…oh. It was 11:00…

BANG! BANG! BA-

She slung the door open on the intruder, and stopped short. If Michael Jackson had been standing in her doorway, she couldn't have been more surprised

"Rise and shine, Ms. O'Hara…" It was Rhett. And he was dressed from head to toe in Nike workout apparel. His running shoes showed off his attractive ankles. His black work-out shorts, which revealed his toned calves, barely hinted at his defined lower thigh and knee. His sleeveless shirt showed off his impressive arms and shoulders. Her eyes slowly scanned the length of his body. When she finally reached his face, she saw that he was perching a pair of black Ray Ban wrap-around sunglasses in his ruffled, wind-blown hair. She had never seen him in anything but suits and polos all the years she had known him. Her half-awake senses took him in, and she was unable to hide her appreciation.

Me likey…too much. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, as if he had just been out running. She imagined he had been. She looked at his face, and realized she had indulged herself a little too much…He was smirking as he watched her. He knew she liked what she saw—

Okay…so…this was not a part of the plan.

She quickly straightened up, and suddenly aware of her own dishabille, crossed her exposed legs over each other in an effort to cover herself. She could tell it was already too late…he had seen all there was to see.

And she was sure that, with his experience, he could imagine the rest.

"I brought you something delicious to eat," his smirk spread across his swarthy face. "…and some breakfast." He whipped out a bag from behind his back.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke, but shamefully knew that she had already "eaten". Her eyes had anyway…and no eye-candy known to man could have been sweeter.

My God, Scarlett! Get a hold of yourself! It must be because she had just woken up…

"Thanks, but as far as I know you laced it with arsenic…" She crossed her arms in front of her. "And as far as delicious goes…I've "tasted" better…" She turned on her heel, pulling at the back of her shirtie and wanting desperately to get to her bedroom so she could put on some clothes. She thought about the fact that she was wearing a thong and tugged a little harder, willing the shirt to be longer.

"Ah! You wound me, Scarlett! I am much more creative than that! I would never be so obvious as to lace it with arsenic…too cliché. And as far as your tastes go, you seemed to enjoy it, delicious or not."

She turned in her doorway to shoot him a look that could have—and should have—killed. She said, "Go to hell, Rhett Butler!", before swiftly slamming the door. She could hear his laughter through the door.

God's nightgown, she should have known not to tell him where she lived. She wouldn't be able to get rid of him now. He was going to constantly be coming over with breakfast and "candy"…What had she been thinking? She should have tried to meet him at a restaurant or a bar or—

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" He shouted through the door, interrupting her thoughts. No, she thought obstinately. But she really did. Maybe he had found out something about Melanie…

"Why are you here?" She said. She pulled her shirtie over her head and tossed it onto the floor. As she rummaged through her drawers, Rhett answered her.

"Well…I thought that you would like to get started on this little-er-project since we have only, as you say, a freaking week." He replied, emphasizing every syllable for the word "freaking".

"Ah…actually, you have a freaking day. I leave tomorrow…" she grunted, as she struggled to fasten her bra. Damn thing. She twisted at a strange angle, trying to fasten it but it didn't work. "Damn it…" she whispered.

"Having problems? I would be more than glad to assist you…"

"Ha! In your dreams, Butler," she declared breathlessly. Would the stupid thing click or whatever!

"Indeed, you are right, Scarlett. In fact I could tell you about the delightful dream that I had last night that included you, me and a pair of very sexy animal-print undergarments. I must say…you would have really liked them. They made me look fabulous." She rolled her eyes. No wonder he hadn't seriously dated anyone since she had known him…he was much too in love with himself. "And you would have especially loved them, since you have an obvious fetish for—"

She dropped her hands to her sides. "I do not have a fetish!"

"Of course not!" he teased.

She reached for the bra straps again, intent on buckling the damned thing and getting that weasel out of her house, when her phone started to ring. "Oh shit…" she thought angrily.

"Oh, Scarlett…your phone is ringing. Would you like me to get it for—" She cut him off.

"Oh dear God, no!" She finally caught the clasp and sighed in relief. "Let the machine get it." The last thing she needed was anyone—or everyone!—thinking that Rhett Butler was over at her house. With his reputation, everyone would assume only one reason for such a visit. And the worst part about that gossip train leaving the station wouldn't be the fact that everyone would be riding it…it would be the fact that Rhett himself, no doubt, would be the conductor. Feeding the fire. And she would never hear the end of it.

"This is Scarlett. Leave a message after the beep." "How charming…" Rhett murmured with amusement. She tugged on a pair of jeans angrily.

"Hey Red…" Scarlett froze. Ashley! She frantically pulled at the jeans, now trying to toss on her shirt at the same time.

"Red?" Rhett said. "Like a play on "Scarlett" and the color? How ingenious!" He laughed at his own mockery.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She screamed, trying desperately to dress herself the rest of the way so she could stop Rhett from hearing anything else.

"I know you are probably still asleep. Heh, you never did like to get up early. Um…gosh, I feel like I have left you a thousand messages since yesterday. Sorry about that. I just wanted to, you know, check on you. Make sure you are clear to get here. I talked to your father today and he was really excited to hear that you are coming. He is going to tell your family and you all are supposed to have some kind of get together while you are here. I know you are excited about that." He paused to laugh. Excited my ass, she thought. She was happy to see Pa again, but everyone else...no thank you. Well…maybe her brothers. It all depends on what mood they are in…she buttoned the pants and swiftly reached for the shirt she had thrown onto the bed.

"Anyway, umm…I guess I will talk to you soon. I-I can't tell you what all of this means to me, Red. I love you and I can't wait to see you…" Click. She burst through the door of her bedroom just as he hung up. She reached for the phone anyway, and checked to see if he might still be on the line. He wasn't.

"I can't believe you let him call you Red!" Rhett sauntered towards her. He had pulled an apple out of the bag of breakfast food and was munching on it.

"It's been a nickname he has had for me since we were children." She dejectedly placed the phone back in the cradle.

"Ahh…so you've known each other since childhood. 'Best Friends since birth' and all that…so when exactly did your love affair begin? Was it love at first sight, or did you at least have the decency to wait until he was growing hair in strange places?"

Scarlett's face twisted in disgust. "Gosh, you know, you have to be the most disgusting creature I have ever met."

Rhett leaned elegantly against the back of her couch. "Creature? Hmm…no one has ever called me a creature before. I kind of like it. Creature…it's rather exotic, isn't it. Kind of gives me that 'animal-print' vibe." He sighed. "Understandable. And one more reason I know that you are in deep lust with me." He took another bite out of his apple.

"I don't like you or you in animal-print!" She jerked the bag of breakfast goodies out of his hands, rummaging through it to see what he had gotten.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe it…Blueberry Scone? With frosting on top!" She ripped the treat from the bag and chomped off a huge bite. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes. "Ho de –ou no I lo-des?" She tried to ask around the wad of scone in her mouth.

"Umm…I'm sorry I don't speak Creole…" Rhett laughed.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "How did you know I love these?"

Rhett shrugged. "It might have something to do with the fact that you carry one into the office with you every day."

"I don't carry one in with me every day," she said as she took another bite.

"Alright, every day except for yesterday."

"I didn't go into the office yesterday."

"Exactly." Rhett grinned as he took the last bite of his apple.

Scarlett stopped stuffing her face long enough to look at him and ask, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you would like to know what I have found on your lover's fiancée."

"He isn't my-! Never mind, I refuse to discuss Ashley with you. You will never understand our relationship. It's too deep for someone like you to understand."

"Someone like me? So, you have me all figured out, do you? I pray you, Ms. O'Hara, enlighten me on just what kind of man I am?"

Scarlett walked over to her dining room table and sat down, scone in hand. "Don't give me that crap, Rhett. You aren't like Ashley. Ashley doesn't run around with every woman from his office or every woman he knows. He is decent and respects women. While you seem to think that every woman alive was put on earth for your enjoyment." She took another bite of her scone before getting up to pour herself a cup of coffee. She knew it would be cold, since the timer was set for 8:00, so she placed it in the microwave.

She didn't even care that she hadn't had the courtesy of offering him a cup as well.

She turned to face him, leaning against the counter as she waited for her coffee to finish. He was wearing that infernal smirk, but his eyes betrayed him as they looked at her with something akin to malice. She didn't think he had ever looked at her like that. Something behind his eyes cracked and sparked dangerously, and she almost wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

"So…I am only capable of carnal lusts?" He walked to the dining room table and sat in the seat across from where she was sitting. "And this Ashley is capable of so much more…"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you would know best about that. About this decency and this respect for women." Rhett leaned forward and spoke deliberately. "I suppose that he has shown you first hand, these remarkable traits?"

The microwave beeped and Scarlett jerked the cup of coffee out of it. "What the hell are you going on about?" She sat back down.

"I think that you know exactly what I am going on about. Ashley has shown you, particularly, these traits? Tell me, does he know of your feelings for him?"

"I have yet to know what these feelings are that you keep talking about."

"The deep, hidden feelings that you have for this best friend of yours. Does he know? I am assuming that he doesn't know for sure, but I imagine he is vaguely aware." Rhett leaned back, balancing his weight on the two back legs of the chair. "What I think is most interesting is that he suspects, but isn't sure. Which is proof already that, though he has known you since you were children, he doesn't really know anything about you."

Scarlett smarted at his comment. "Ashley knows everything about me! Everything!"

Rhett smirked at her outburst. "Indeed. He knows things about you that many never will. He, no doubt, has many memories of you as children, and many more from when you were both grown. But there is a difference between knowing someone's history and knowing someone's mind."

"You have a lot of gall! You haven't even met him! You act as if you know him already!"

"I have always been good at reading people, and I think that little message left on your machine was enough for me to get a good feel for who this friend of yours is…at least to you." Rhett paused, and scratched his chin. "Hmm…it's interesting…"

Scarlett took another bite of her scone, refusing to look at him. I won't ask…I won't ask…

Good God Almighty! She sighed heavily. "What is interesting?"

"You have told me that Ashley is a 'decent, upstanding citizen' who 'respects women', unlike myself," Rhett looked at her mockingly, "the epitome of a Southern gentleman, no doubt." Scarlett sniffed. "And I have told you that he is at least vaguely aware of your feelings for him. So tell me, Scarlett, in the strictest confidence of course, do you think that a man who is about to get married would tell a woman he is not going to marry that he loves her dearly when he has an indication of her feelings for him? Do you think that man can still be such a gentleman after all of that?"

Scarlett balked. She opened her mouth and then closed it only to open it again and start to retort when Rhett interrupted. "Please, spare me your indignation. This is all so dull." And suddenly his eyes were lit up with the same mocking light that they usually held, the malice of moments ago far away. "So terribly dull. This Ashley fellow must be the most boring prick there is. Come now, Scarlett, I don't want to talk of this anymore. Don't you want to know why I am here?"

Scarlett sighed and stood up to take her empty coffee cup to the sink. "Why?"

"I found out some things about your little friend…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Scarlett turned around quickly. "What did you find out?" She walked over to him, leaning over him as she spoke. He looked up at her, his hands folded behind his head and smiled like an adolescent boy.

"Well, I did a lot of web surfing last night and I found out some information about the orphanage. It's going to be tricky getting into their files, but I think I have a friend in Atlanta who works with records and things…I think I can get her to help me."

He smirked suggestively and his gaze became unfocused momentarily as he thought of… whomever it was he was thinking about. Jealousy flared in her chest and before she could stop herself she asked, "It's always a 'she', isn't it?" The irritation was pronounced in her tone and she instantly regretted saying anything. He looked at her, an odd look in his eyes. But after a moment, he laughed lightly.

"You really can't imagine not being the single most attractive creature on earth, can you?" He stood up, now towering over her tiny frame.

"You're an asshole, and I don't care what you found out!" She stomped into the living room. Rhett caught up with her and caught her by the arm. She turned to look at him and jerk her arm out of his firm but not-uncomfortable grasp. His face was amused, but strangely gentle.

"Let me finish, please." He laughed before taking a deep breath, exaggeratedly relaxing his shoulders and continuing. "You can't imagine not being the most attractive creature on earth-" she wiggled against his hold at his words, but he hastened on. "—That's why," he pronounced heavily, "it's lucky for you that you are." He smiled before tagging to his line, "…the most attractive creature on earth…that is." His eyes were bright with amusement and she imagined that he had said it simply to get her to forgive him, not because he meant it. But it was enough to give her that swelling sense of pride that one gains from compliments and to make her let his former transgression go.

She stood in front of him for a second in silence before relenting and asking, "So…what did you find out?"

Rhett smiled widely, aware of the fact that his flattery had worked. "Well…you will have to come with me to find out," he said, turning towards the door.

She balked as he picked up his things and started to walk out the door. "Wait…where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to the office."

Scarlett huffed. "It's Saturday!"

Rhett sighed heavily. "Well then, I guess you won't find out all the information I have found out for you…"

Scarlett wished fervently to think of a way to get out of going to the office. She had been looking forward to the fact that she wouldn't have to set foot in the office for another week. However, Rhett had the upper hand. She had given him the upper hand when she asked for help, which had been her first mistake. But she couldn't go back now. She looked at him again and rolled her eyes. Rhett took this as acceptance and smirked as he took his Ray Ban's off his head and placed them over his eyes. His unkempt hair was all over his head. Bedhead…that's what it looked like…

What the hell? I need to stop this…it's just Rhett, she thought condescendingly. She swallowed deeply as he turned towards the door again.

"Well then, let's go." He started to exit the apartment when she yelled.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" He turned around and looked at her, nodding for her to go and get ready. She ran back into her room and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror above her sink and groaned at what she saw. She had been talking to Rhett Butler looking like this? She ran her hands down her pale cheeks and back over her unpainted eyelids.

She knew that she didn't look terrible without makeup. Why, Ashley said he liked it best when she wore none. But with Rhett…you know…leave no stone unturned! Always be prepared…you never know when you will have to do battle. To have any weakness is to lose…

She stared at her face for a moment. She knew that she was an attractive woman, if not conventionally beautiful. She posed a striking picture. She had pale skin which harshly collided with onyx colored hair and deep green eyes, set in an austere and yet somehow delicate face. Her upturned eyes were mysterious and she knew how to use them, knowing them to be what they were: her greatest asset. When she tried hard enough, she knew that she was damn good-looking. But the idea that Rhett Butler had seen her in even the slightest moment of weakness, it made her cringe.

She hastily applied some make-up to her face, pronouncing her features. It took her five minutes and after she was finished, she was very pleased with the result and with a smirk she ran into her room and changed into a more appropriate shirt for the office, but kept the jeans. It was Saturday, after all.

Ten minutes after she had left Rhett in the living room, she ran back out to find him looking around her apartment at the pictures that lined the walls. He was staring at one picture in the hallway, one she had taken years ago with her brothers. She was probably 14 or 15. Good God, she didn't want him to see that!

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Are these your brothers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They look like little devils," he said good-naturedly.

Scarlett smiled a little, thinking of her rascally brothers. "Yes, Pa had a hand full with them. They are triplets. All in diapers at the same time. All went through puberty at the same time. They just graduated and now they are all going to college at the same time," she announced absently as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Rhett didn't move from the place where he was standing.

"Is this your mother?" Rhett moved to the next picture. "I bet she had a fun time with them too…"

Scarlett paused. The small ache that still resided in her chest at the thought of her mother throbbed momentarily before burying itself again. "My mother is dead. She died when the boys were two." She had been nine. It was, to this day, the hardest thing that she had ever been through.

Rhett's face softened and when he spoke his voice was full of tender remorse for her loss. "I am so sorry, Scarlett. I didn't know." She walked closer to him, feeling more comfortable talking about her family now that she saw that he was acting like a normal human being, rather than the devil that he was…

"Well, I am most sorry for my brothers. They never really got to know her. My sisters and I…at least we have a few memories." She pointed to the picture he was observing. It was a picture of her mother, her sisters and herself. They were all scrunched up close to their mother's cheeks, their faces full of laughter.

"How did she die?" he asked softly.

Scarlett sighed and closed her eyes before she answered. "My mom was chronically depressed. She never said anything about it. We didn't know until after..." She swallowed before continuing. "She killed herself," she said softly. Memories flooded her mind. The ambulance and the police. The long sermon about her mother in an unusual church service and the long lines of people that she didn't know. Her father…her poor father. Luckily, he had Mammy. Mammy had practically raised Ellen, Scarlett's mother. She was like a grandmother to the O'Hara children and so she had offered to move to Atlanta from Savannah and help Gerald, Scarlett's father, raise the children and take care of the boys. She didn't know if her father could have gotten through it all without Mammy. She didn't know if any of them could have gotten through without her.

Rhett looked down at her. His eyes held a soft gleam that softened his sharp features, showing a gentleness he rarely let slip. "That must have been hard for you…" he said softly before resting an arm gently around her shoulders. Instinctively she leaned into the embrace, still wrapped up in thoughts of her mother. Bittersweet thoughts that still stung but felt so far away…Her compliant gesture of acceptance prompted Rhett to slowly and gently gather her in his arms. Pressed against his chest, she realized with violent cognizance that she was in his arms and thought to immediately pull away. But…he felt so…nice. He was being so comforting. She could feel his hands gently smoothing her hair as he whispered, "I'm sure it was…" And for a brief second she thought how she couldn't imagine ever being hurt again in arms as strong and soothing as his…

But just as suddenly as he embraced her, he pulled away, leaving Scarlett a bit baffled. Clarity was returning to her and she realized that she had just hugged Rhett Butler and he had been…nice? She knew there had been plenty of times that he had been very nice to her. But all of his niceness in the past had been forcibly bludgeoned by quick, sharp cracks on her behalf. The sarcastic and unbearably ironical speeches of which she had been an unwilling witness. But just now, he had been soothing. Comforting even…and she hadn't wanted him to let go. Strange…

She made a tiny face…what the hell is going on today? Has the Earth's axis tilted? She inwardly shook her head.

Rhett looked at the wall of pictures before speaking again. "Where are you and your brothers in this picture? It looks like there are Christmas lights behind you…but…are you in a field? I can't tell…it's so dark all around."

Scarlett felt annoyed at his question. Christmas lights? She rolled her eyes and jerked the picture off the wall, trying to tell herself that she was indeed aggravated with the stupid question and not simply trying to forget how kind he had just been to her. "Of course they're not Christmas lights. They are fireflies. And yes, it's in a field. There is a field in Georgia that used to be a sort of gathering place for fireflies in the fall. My family used to go out there every year and take pictures…and catch the fireflies."

Rhett looked at her, genuinely interested. He seemed completely unaffected by her discontent. His eyes sparkled in a strange way, speaking of complete content in spite of her affront. "How did you catch them? With your hands? Surely not…" He was smiling in amusement as he reached for one of her delicate hands, tracing his thumb across her palm. Her hand tingled unusually before she jerked away.

She continued to speak as if offended by his words. "Well, believe it or not, when I was younger I was a tomboy. However, no, we weren't silly enough to try to catch them with our hands. We would bring old jelly jars and things and catch the fireflies in the jars and use them for lanterns as we walked around the field. It was fun." She sniffed as she replaced the picture on the wall.

Rhett looked from the picture to her. "You don't do it anymore?"

Scarlett paused before speaking. "They don't come anymore." She looked from the picture back at him, then quickly turned on one heel to head for the door.

"Let's go…" she said. She was ready to get to the office so she could get back home. She did have to pack, after all…


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett sat in the back of the town car and had insisted that Rhett sit up front. First of all, she had a strange aversion to sitting in cabs with people, especially when said person was Rhett Butler and she knew that he would tease her the whole way to the office because all she was going to do was look in the mirror "beautifying" herself because she didn't spend thirty minutes putting on her make-up this morning and didn't sufficiently bedizen her features… But most importantly, she knew that if Rhett sat up front he would more than likely foot the bill for the ride. And that was always beneficial to her. Saving a buck always put a smile on her face…

As it turned out, Rhett called a town car, which was also to Scarlett's advantage because they were so much cleaner than city cabs were. Rhett was sort of—how do you say—snobby concerning things like that.

They arrived at the office building shortly and Scarlett exited the cab while still fixing her face. She hadn't yet finished applying her lip gloss. She subtly glanced over the edge of her tiny hand mirror as Rhett paid the driver, glad that her absorption in taking care of her make-up had served more than one purpose. She looked at her face one more time and saw how nice she looked, before smiling and gently patting her full purse.

Rhett walked back over to her, his Ray Bans over his eyes now. She was glad of this because she could tell by his smug smirk that his eyes were probably sparkling with that insolent humor she hated so much. " 'Pride does not wish to owe and vanity does not wish to…pay'." His smile widened in view of her shock and he even laughed when her surprise turned into anger. He walked towards the building and through the revolving doors.

I hope they fire him for walking into the building in nothing but workout clothes, she thought as she started off behind him. She watched him walk, seeing how his calf muscles stretched and eased with every step. Her eyes traveled up quickly past his hindquarters (so as not to get distracted) and to his broad back. His workout shirt was light and it easily defined his taunt and toned back. His shoulder blades stuck out so far with muscles, there was a large dip in his shirt. She allowed her eyes to travel a little farther to the area she had refused to observe before turning away in annoyance…

Oh, he won't get scolded. If anything they will probably change the dress code and allow for a "casual…workout Saturdays or something, she thought bitterly as she reanalyzed her observations. Especially if it's Richard who catches him. Maybe a security guard will kick him out of the building for being out of dress code. She smirked at the thought. However, any hopes of security catching him were dashed when she saw that the security guard was, in fact, a woman. She eyed Rhett appreciatively; Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Rhett stopped at the receptionist's desk, asking for the permission to go to the offices upstairs. The receptionist, Scarlett knew well. She was a slick piece of work and her name was Belle Watling. She had heard that Rhett and Belle's relationship went beyond the office and as she watched them communicate she had no doubt that this had to be true. The woman was practically drooling…

"Hello, Belle. You look gorgeous this afternoon." Rhett grinned slowly, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. Belle leaned over the counter towards him, eyeing him appreciatively. She purposefully situated herself in order to give Rhett—and everyone else—a broad view of her very ample chest. Scarlett's chest burned with a sudden strange hate as she looked between them and could clearly see the mutual attraction.

"Rhett Butler…" Belle purred. "I love the new look. It's very…appealing." She whispered the last word. Rhett's grin widened dangerously at her admission.

"Can you open the doors for us?" Rhett asked, smirking at her and he gestured unassumingly at the doors.

Belle took a deep breath before shrugging her shoulders. "That all depends. You don't have your ID on you…" Belle reached over the counter and patted the front of his shorts, around his pockets. She got dangerously close to Rhett's…personals…"But perhaps I could overlook that. You could do me a few favors…" Belle simpered.

Scarlett couldn't take it anymore. She yanked her ID from her purse and slammed it on the counter, causing Belle to jump. She looked at Scarlett with surprise. "Here is my ID. He can be my visitor if need be and," Scarlett leaned towards the counter menacingly, "No favors will be necessary." Belle took the card and scanned it before handing it back to Scarlett. Scarlett's blood boiled over as she watched Rhett wave at the still taken aback Belle. As they walked towards the elevators, Rhett started to laugh.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" He better be laughing at himself for making a fool of himself back there…

"If you wanted to place your stamp of ownership on me so firmly, Scarlett, you didn't have to scare the daylights out of Belle to do it. She is a good girl…she is just having a little fun." He smirked.

Scarlett whipped around on him. "First of all, you are far from being my property. As if I would even want you. And if you did belong to me, I would do some major renovations…starting with cutting off a certain part of your anatomy. It would save time and make you less…obscene." Rhett's face screwed up in mock agony at the thought. "Secondly, how on earth can you say that that woman is a good girl when she was practically drooling all over you and laying all of her assets on the counter in front of the whole world. It was disgusting…" Scarlett sashayed away towards the elevator. Rhett's laughter followed after her. She pushed the button for "Up" and stood there waiting with an air of quiet indignation.

Suddenly, she was brought up close to someone's torso, arms wrapped around her waist playfully. Rhett whispered conspiringly into her ear, "If I didn't know that you were so in love with Ashley, I would dare to think you were in love with me. Don't worry your little head anymore about it, my darling. Next time I will show everyone just who I belong to." The hairs on the back of Scarlett's neck stood on edge at the pleasurable sensation of his breath in her ear. And her heart jumped violently in her chest at the feel of his strong body against her and his warm arms around her waist. But at his words she abruptly ripped herself from his embrace and turned around to look at him with passionate outrage.

"Don't you ever touch me again! And I am most assuredly not in love with a skunk like you, Rhett Butler…" She straightened her shirt and just then the elevator's doors opened. She looked up at him and his eyes were sparkling with humor. But there was something else there…eagerness? Well perhaps he was just planning his next joke. The asshole…

She turned from his amused face and walked in, pressing the button for the desired floor. Rhett entered too. His amusement permeated the air and Scarlett silently pleaded for someone else to enter the elevator to spare her the additional torment she was sure to receive at his hand. Her hopes were shattered as the mechanical doors slowly closed.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Scarlett glanced over at Rhett. He was indeed still smiling and to Scarlett's continued vexation, Rhett did speak. His tone was quiet, but the bass of his voice reverberated throughout the tiny enclosure. "My, what a passion you are in! And as you know it's quite becoming…all too often I see just how far I have to go to see that fire light up those valley green eyes of yours."

The doors to the elevator opened and Scarlett walked out, trying to stay mad at him. But he had said she was becoming, and it was so terribly hard for her to cling to her resentment towards him when he said nice things about the way she looked, especially when she knew that he was right.

She started towards her cubicle, but Rhett caught her arm. "Where are you going?" he said smiling, knowing that all was forgiven. Oh, if I could just hold it against him a little longer…she thought, hating that he knew he had gotten away with his earlier transgression.

"To my cubicle." She made a face at him that clearly said "duh". Sure, she had known when they first got here that she wouldn't be going to her cubicle today. But she didn't want to give into Rhett so easily after all of his annoying antics by continuing dutifully towards his office after they exited the elevator.

"Your cubicle isn't going to do you any good today. You are coming with me to my office." Scarlett rolled her eyes at him but turned and led the way to his office. She had been in the office many times: working on stories and researching ideas and planning layouts. It was fashioned like one of those offices that you see on TV. Everything was designed specifically for it. Everything was in its place. Good God, she thought as she scanned his office, he is so metro…

"Wait out here a moment," he said as he headed to his private bathroom. "I am going to change really quickly before they kick me out for ignoring dress code." He smirked. He reached the door to the bathroom and turned to face her. "Would you like the door opened or closed?" His eyes sparkled wickedly.

Scarlett placed her hands on her hips trying to act confident even as her face heated at his comment. "What do you think?" she said hatefully.

"Ah…opened then." He walked into the bathroom and she could see him pulling off his shirt. He won't…she said, as she stared at his lean sinews. She saw him reach for his waistband and she stepped forward and said hastily, "Great Balls of Fire, Rhett! Close the damn door!"

He turned towards her and she caught sight of his beautifully sculpted chest and stomach. Wow…she thought, before turning away. Rhett laughed as he closed the door.

Scarlett stomped her foot roughly against the plush, carpeted floor. Good God, what was wrong with her today? I mean, she had always noticed Rhett was damn good looking, but why was it that she was all of the sudden reacting to it? Twice! Twice today he had caught her staring at him. And that's only the times she got caught. And then, what was the deal with the sleazy receptionist downstairs? Why the hell should she care if Rhett slept around with that woman and more than likely got an STD? Fire burned in her again at the thought of him and that Watling creature and she quickly struggled to put it out of her mind.

I mean, yeah sure. There have been a few times when I might have made it a little obvious that I found him attractive, and there had been plenty of times, when my endorphins were running high from chocolate or whatever, that I was kind of… She sighed heavily and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. That nasty smirk of his popped into her head, and she clenched her fists. She was going to do whatever it took not to see that arrogant look on his face again. This was one woman that wasn't going to be one of his conquests…

She looked out in front of her again and observed the office she had been in a million times. It was so…classic. Plush beige carpets covered the falls and cherry wood paneling meshed beautifully with the cream-colored furniture. It didn't match the man in the bathroom at all. She walked over to the solid desk and stepped behind it. Sitting down in his seat, she decided that while she waited (cause it could be a while…he might get distracted if he passes in front of a mirror…) she would check her email. Perhaps she should double check her flight as well and check to make sure that she had officially submitted her reservation at the hotel in Atlanta.

Her father had offered for her to stay with them. In fact, he had begged. It was no secret that Scarlett was the favorite daughter of her Irish immigrant father. And she adored him as well. However, he had told her that her brothers would be there for the week. Fall Break. She had stopped short at the information and told her father that she appreciated it but she had spent 11 years of her life in the same house as Gerry, Landon and Houston and she had no desire to spend even another day under the same roof with them. She loved her brothers. She definitely loved them better than her sisters…but they were devils. They figured out new and exciting ways to torment her every day. Kind of like the man behind that door, she thought as she looked at the bathroom door.

So she reserved a suite at The Mansion on Peachtree. As one of the most popular hotels in Atlanta, she had always wanted to stay there but had never had a reason to. She had really wanted the "Presidential Suite" which included a luxury spa bathtub…heaven. But it had been reserved just before she had gotten the chance to reserve it for herself. She silently hoped that whoever reserved it before her drowned in that tub…

Well, it was damn expensive anyway. Whoever got it before me must be loaded…she thought as she started up the computer. The desktop popped up and Scarlett was stunned at what she saw. The desktop background was of Rhett and two tiny girls. One looked about two years old and the other looked to be about four years old. The oldest was wrapped around his leg and the youngest was propped up on his shoulder and he had his face buried in her belly, acting as if he were eating it. The two girls had beautiful black hair and looked a lot like Rhett…

Rhett exited the bathroom, once again his immaculate self. He had smoothed his hair out and Scarlett wanted to slap herself when felt something akin to regret at the loss of the bedhead...

"Who are they?" she blurted out curiously, pointing at the computer screen. Rhett walked over to her and started laughing at the picture on his desktop.

"Ah…those two little rascals are my nieces. Abby and Grace. They are my brother's daughters." Scarlett stood up and Rhett sat down in the chair, observing the picture with a grin. "My brother and I aren't on the best of terms but that doesn't keep his girls from adoring me. Apparently even the young females can't keep away from me." He smirked.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "As if. And I suppose you just love them…"

Rhett swiveled the chair around to face her. "As a matter of fact, I do. I love children." His face was as serious as she had ever seen it and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Close your mouth, Scarlett. It's unbecoming to act shocked when someone reveals the contents of their soul to you."

"But, I would have never…you really like children? You, of all people?" Disbelief still clouded her features.

"Yes." He replied. "I might in fact be a reprobate of the worst kind, but deep inside this black, cold heart lies a secret passion for children and family." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and his words were mocking. She knew that he was probably teasing her now for her curiosity.

"Now I know you are lying. You would never want children or a family." Scarlett turned from him and walked around the desk, sitting in one of the chairs designated for visitors.

"You wound me, Scarlett. Yes, indeed, I am a monster of selfishness. However, I have always wanted children. Comparably, they are the only pure and innocent creatures on the planet."

Scarlett mocked him. "Oh, and all these years I have known you I suppose that you were just kidding around when you went around vowing that you would never marry." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did say that. And I still mean it. I don't plan on marrying, if I don't have to. That is, unless I find someone worth marrying."

Scarlett looked at him, befuddled. "What?" He was making no sense.

Rhett sighed mockingly, and placed his loosely folded fingers on the top of his desk. "I don't plan on marrying if I don't have to. If I find someone decent, I suppose I could bring myself to stick around, at least for a little while." Scarlett threw him a look of absolute consternation and he grinned wickedly. "However, if ever a woman of rare value and unique breed were to come around and I found I couldn't live without her, I suppose I would have to marry her. You see, when I find something I want, I am hard-pressed to ever let it go. And when I find something I can't live without," his look seemed to intensify, "I will always want that something to belong solely and completely to me." His eyes lost their intensity and sparkled with self-mockery. "It's the monster of selfishness in me."

Scarlett looked at him, a little confused. She had never seen him speak of something so passionately, and yet she had still yet to realize whether he was teasing her or not. Perhaps he was telling the truth, and if that were so, then he had yet to find that woman of "rare value" with whom to share his life. Something inside of Scarlett stirred at this thought, in that she herself was not considered of "rare value" to Rhett. That much was obvious, or else he would have already tried to claim her for his own. An equal feeling of embarrassment and consternation filled her chest at the thought that she wasn't considered the "most" or the "best" to someone. It was rare that happened. But another thought overtook her mind, wiping all other considerations on the subject from her head. Suppose that Rhett did, in fact, one day find this "unique breed"…suppose he found it in some girl around the office, around the city…

A faceless, nameless woman, one who was unique and beautiful, entered Scarlett's mind's eye. The idea of Rhett pledging his love to this unknown woman filled her with a sudden and violent jealousy that she couldn't explain…

Just then, there was a knock at Rhett's office door. Rhett called for the person to enter and Richard walked into the room. Richard Howard, the editor of the paper, was an extraordinary man. He was, indeed, one of the sweetest men in the world and one of the easiest people to get along with. He was still a young man, probably about 40 or 45, but his hair was already fully gray. He had become editor about two years ago, and he had immediately promoted Scarlett from intern to writer. He was understanding and a boss that a worker wanted to do well for. He was a relaxed boss and he and Scarlett had a good relationship. She imagined she would even consider him a friend. And he was easy to talk to and dedicated, which was why he was at the office on Saturday. Scarlett rarely, if ever, went in on Saturdays. But every time she had, Richard was there.

"Hello, Scarlett. Rhett." Richard shifted slightly when Rhett threw him one of his most irresistible grins.

"Richard, good to see you." Rhett said.

"Hello, Richard." Scarlett said.

Richard forced his eyes away from Rhett and in an attempt to act professional, asked Scarlett, "You are needing next week off, correct?"

Scarlett nodded and threw him her sweetest smile. Even though he wasn't into her, or any other girl for that matter, she knew from experience that she could work wonders on any man, hetero or not. "Yes, if that is still alright. I know that it's all very short notice and I only let you know yesterday, but the wedding is rather sudden too."

It worked. Richard smiled. "Of course, Scarlett. I already have an intern working on the story I assigned you. They were delighted to have the opportunity."

"Well, I am glad that my time off can do some good somewhere." She batted her eyelashes.

"You are very considerate, Scarlett. Thank you. Just come back ready to write. I am ready to put you back to work when you return…"

"Yes, of course." Scarlett said demurely.

Richard turned to Rhett again, and Scarlett smiled at the effort he seemed to put into not ogling him. "And you are off as well, Rhett." Richard said. Scarlett inwardly balked at the fact that she had been questioned about her time off and Richard had just given Rhett his time off. How typical. If only he liked women then it would be so much easier to…wait. What? Time off? Scarlett looked at Rhett curiously.

"That's wonderful, Richard." Rhett said, looking at Scarlett out of the corner of his eye before turning around in his chair and standing up from the desk. "If you would excuse me for a moment Richard, I have something for you before you go. It will only take a moment."

Rhett exited the office and Richard immediately sat down in the chair next to Scarlett's as if he were exhausted. "Good heavens, " he effeminately waved his hand in front of his face, fanning himself, "that man is something else." Richard looked at her, wanting confirmation.

"Mmhm," Scarlett said weakly, trying to hide her irritation. Then she asked, "Rhett has days off soon?"

"Yes, next week. Just like you…he told me this morning. I had a message on my phone this morning. He—" Richard's eyes opened wide, as if in realization of something. Scarlett looked at him curiously. "I knew it! I knew it! Everyone in the office did too, but I knew it first." He bounced as he pointed at himself.

"What—"

"Oh my God, I am so jealous! You are fired, you hear me! Fired!" He laughed joyfully as he playfully hit her arm. "You are going to have to tell me everything. Especially about the" he looked around theatrically before putting a curved fingers to his cheek and whispering, "S-E-X…"

Scarlett looked at Richard, irritated confusion on her features. "What do you mean, tell you about the S-E-X?"

Richard balked exaggeratedly and threw up his hands. "Oh come on, Scarlett honey! You and Rhett Butler have had something going on for a very long time. The way he looks at you and the way you avoid looking at him…it's so obvious! And then you both ask for the same week off? At the same time? Do you think I am an idiot?" He pointed at himself, his pinky curled around his other fingers.

Scarlett started to protest, but Richard continued. "It explains so much and clears up so many suspicions I have had! I mean, did you know that Rhett has had ten job offers from other more prominent companies across the world? Ten! Everyone wants him…I don't blame them. And yet he stayed here?! I mean, we are talking major promotions. He makes really good money here, but…I know that the most recent offer was a job that would have paid in the millions! Millions! And he has been staying here?! Granted, he has yet to make a decision on that job… But I bet any amount of money that he won't take it. Just like with the others. And now I know why he has refused all of the job offers…" He paused with a sigh of disappointment. "I was hoping it was because he wanted to stay close to me…"

Scarlett was still taking in all the information and was about to speak when Rhett walked back in the office. Richard jumped from his seat and again assumed his professional stance. Rhett towered above him, as he did most people, and he handed him the papers. Richard thanked him and turned to take his leave as Rhett headed for his desk. Rhett was still turned from both Scarlett and Richard and as Richard left the room, he turned to Scarlett and started desperately gesturing for her to write things down and be ready to tell him everything. Scarlett watched him walk away before standing up from her chair and taking the two steps to the door before slamming it.

"Why do you have next week off? Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me? I needed your help! You are supposed to be working on this for me, and you have yet to show me one thing that you have found and…and I was really counting on you and you—" Rhett walked back around his desk and placed his finger against her rapidly moving lips. Scarlett's eyes opened wide at the feel of his warm and surprisingly rough finger against her soft, sensitive skin. Her heart skipped hazardously and she had a sudden unexplainable desire to pucker her lips against the finger that held her mouth hostage.

"Scarlett, I assumed that I would be of better use to you if I were with you." Rhett explained, before removing his finger.

At first, Scarlett was still confused. But as her mind adjusted to what Rhett had just told her, she was suddenly, recklessly happy. Oh, how nice he could be sometimes! And here she had thought that he was leaving all of this to her and he was really going to come to Atlanta with her. As she looked at him, she remembered how smart he was and how strong and able. How wonderful it would be to have him with her, to help her! With Rhett, she knew without a doubt that she could accomplish what she needed to.

She recklessly squealed and threw her arms around him. But she had been in his arms for no more than half a second when she thought of something else. She pulled back and looked him squarely in the eye and said as a mother would to a disobedient child. "You better not be up to something. Because if you embarrass me, I will kill you, Rhett Butler. You have to keep a low profile. I don't want any of my friends or family to know who you are or that you are in Atlanta or that you know me or…anything! Do you understand?" That would be just what she needed.

Rhett's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, she realized when she felt him squeeze her tightly against him. He laughed merrily at her words. "Don't look so determined, Scarlett. I will keep a low profile." His eyes sparkled happily. "I have always wanted to go to Atlanta. Such an exciting city. And I have been in need of a vacation. My intentions are purely innocent…mostly." His grin widened.

Scarlett snorted. "So says the fox to the lamb…" She pulled out of his arms, disconcerted by the strange warmth in her belly at being so close to him. "When are you leaving?" She went to pick up her purse.

"Tomorrow morning. 7:15."

Scarlett turned and looked at him, a little surprised. "That's when I am leaving too."

Rhett's eyes widened with unrealistic shock. "What a coincidence!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. He had obviously done…something and booked the same plane as she was on. She looked at his mischievous face and wondered how he was always able to perform wonders like he could. Her happiness in his coming with her enveloped her again and she smiled at him enthusiastically. He laughed at her smile and she wondered if it revealed how triumphant she felt.

We are going to stop all of this. Rhett can do anything…We will stop this! She thought with an absolute certainty. So happy and giddy was she, she walked over to him and kissed him carelessly on the cheek. He looked shocked for a moment and his eyes went quickly to her face, before he suddenly laughed.

"Now, what did you find?" she said happily.

Rhett sat down at his desk and pulled up a website. It was the orphanage's website. Scarlett leaned over Rhett's shoulder, peering at the screen. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled really, really good. She breathed him in deeply and leaned in closer. She let out a deep breath close to his ear and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. He went to some strange, random page on the website.

"You see," he said, "this isn't technically an orphanage, in the traditional sense. It isn't run within the government. It's privately run; therefore family members or loved ones have to send the children to the orphanage, relinquishing their rights to the child. That or private institutions send foster children from within their systems to them. Such as Christian foster groups, etc."

Scarlett nodded. "So, how does all of this relate to Melanie?"

Rhett shrugged. "Don't know yet. The records are going to be nearly impossible to get into. But…" he smirked, swiveling around, coming within inches of her face. She leaned back slightly. "I have friends in high places." He suddenly scratched his chin. "Or should I say low places…"

Scarlett remembered the "friend" he had mentioned earlier at her apartment and straightened. "Well, aren't we lucky?" She said sarcastically before folding her arms. She didn't know why she was so bothered by this woman that she was sure he knew.

Rhett looked at her and suddenly burst into laughter. Scarlett stared at him as he laughed, then suddenly snapped, "What?!"

"You are like one of those old married women you see walking down the street, who hits her husband every time he looks at another female." He wiped his eyes and looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. "Don't be ashamed, darling. I am just as jealous over you." He laughed again, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Scarlett started to roll her eyes but remembered with sudden clarity what Richard had just said moments before and that Rhett often concealed truths about himself within barbs and cynicisms. She looked at him curiously, and he gradually stopped laughing. Only the barest of smiles rested on his full lips when she spoke. "Richard just told me you have had ten job offers in the past year, but that you haven't taken any of them. Why?"

Rhett's smile faltered before it stretched across his handsome face again. "Richard could be in big trouble for disclosing personal information like that. I could report him. But to answer your question, I suppose…" he shrugged. "I suppose I am waiting for bigger and better things." He grinned, but his eyes were guarded.

"Indeed," she said, unbelieving.

Suddenly his eyes were alert and amused, as if he had understood her game and her meaning. "Ahh…" he said. "You are actually conceited enough to think that there is something holding me here?"

She balked. "No…I…" Good God, he is never going to let me live this down if I don't figure out an explanation. "I was just curious and-"

"You think that it was you that I am staying here for. Come now, admit it." Scarlett stuttered for a moment and Rhett spoke again. "I hate to ruin your fanciful ideas of my secret love for you, Ms. O'Hara. But my reasons for staying on here at the paper are strictly business reasons." Rhett stood from his seat; Scarlett peered up at him now, her head tilted back awkwardly due to his close proximity. "But because I don't wish to completely bruise your vanity, I will say this. Staying on definitely has its perks. I get to watch that beautiful body of yours sashay across the office in those almost indecently short-skirts everyday. And I think to myself when I see that…'This is why you are staying on, Rhett'. I live for seeing those hips move in that unconscious walk that belongs solely to you. It makes me think of naughty things…"

Her brows went swiftly together in a scowl and she swiftly turned on one heel and grabbed her purse before heading for the door. Rhett's laughter followed her. "Don't be upset, Scarlett. I speak only the truth…" She opened the door to the office and went to slam it but her purse got caught between the door and the jam. She jerked it and jerked it and finally, after a few rips, it tore loose and she effectively slammed the door. She walked away trying not to focus on Rhett's laughter still ringing through the firmly shut door…

…and trying not to think about how his words had affected her.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett placed her purse, shoes, belt and carry-on luggage onto the conveyor belt. The security guard lackadaisically motioned to her. "Step through, please."

Scarlett stepped through the metal detector. Nothing beeped and she was good. She started to grab her things from the basket she had placed them in. As she was replacing her shoes, she was startled by the breathy whisper in her ear. "Too bad they didn't require you to do one of those full-body scans..." Scarlett turned around towards Rhett in time to see him look her up and down appreciatively. She stood a little straighter, knowing that he liked her faded, frayed skinny's and her form-fitting graphic tee. Rhett laughed out loud at the writing on the shirt. The caption at the bottom said, "Game over" and the picture showed Pac-man walking in on Mrs. Pac-Man and one of the ghosts in bed together.

"That's classy…" Rhett chuckled. Scarlett rolled her eyes, noting that he was, as usual, in one of his freshly pressed polo's and a pair of jeans.

"It's not my problem that you never wear anything but dress clothes. Tees are fashionable too…" She walked over to some chairs to put her ballet flats on.

"You wouldn't know what was fashionable if it sat in front of you with neon lights all around it proclaiming 'I'm fashionable!'," he chuckled. "It's a good thing that you look good in anything, Scarlett…and I bet you look even better in nothing."

Scarlett looked up at him and declared, "Good God, does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Rhett's teeth shined wickedly at her. "Well, people usually like to talk about things they are good at…"

Scarlett picked up her bags and started to walk away, throwing casually over her shoulder a "Whatever."

Rhett laughed and followed after her. "You know what I think?" he called after her.

Scarlett looked over her shoulder, still walking towards the gate. "No."

"I think that you really do want to…er…test me. If only for experimental purposes…"

Scarlett laughed, "Ha! You think everyone wants to 'test you'. It just goes to show what a conceited varmint you are…"

"See! There you go again, comparing me to animals! At this point, I think that your fetish is getting out of hand… I am telling you Scarlett, you continue to reveal ridiculously candid signs that show you want me…" He had finally caught up with her and was walking by her side, now. She looked over at him as he sighed. "It's only a matter of time before you give into it…"

They had reached their gate, and Scarlett walked towards a section of chairs before tossing her purse into a chair. She began to replace her belt from when she had to remove it early. "It? You are ridiculous…"

"Or perhaps I just know you better than you know yourself…" Scarlett rolled her eyes. She practically threw her carry-on on the ground before grabbing her purse from the chair again and walked away. Rhett was laughing lightly and she glanced over her shoulder subtly to see he was sitting himself in one of the chairs, eyeing her appreciatively as she walked away. She unconsciously shook her hips a bit more than she normally would, knowing that the jeans she had on made her butt look really good.

She walked down the hall and got a Starbucks before coming back. She had needed her coffee so badly that she drank the whole cup in the time it took to walk back to the gate. When she got there, Rhett wasn't anywhere to be seen. Thanks be to God, she thought to herself. She wondered if he had left to get a drink or something to eat as well…Her zone had yet to be called to board and she knew that it would be a few more minutes. She had bought the cheapest ticket available and was probably in the back of the plane.

When they finally called her zone, Scarlett looked around the terminal looking to see if she saw Rhett anywhere, while trying to convince herself that she wasn't looking for him but for a restaurant or a trash can or…anything. He was nowhere in sight. She reluctantly picked up her bags and started towards the gate, still subtly keeping her eyes open for any sight of Rhett.

She started down the walkway to the aircraft and her mind wandered with all the possibilities of where Rhett could be. She barely acknowledged the pilot as he waved at her and the other boarding passengers. She was so caught up in thinking that she was slightly startled when she spotted Rhett's shaggy dark head above one of the seats in first class. He smiled cheekily at her. When she reached his seat he simply stated, "You got coach, didn't you? You have always been such a cheap-skate!" He nodded his head.

She huffed slightly and stopped in the middle of the aisle and leaned down towards him. "Just because I don't flaunt my money or spend it recklessly, doesn't mean I am a cheap skate!"

"Indeed…" he said, leaning towards her too. "But why make money if you are going to hoard it as you do? You can save money and be comfortable while still enjoying life!" He leaned back in his chair and waved his hand around him to reveal his luxury.

"I enjoy life just fine, thank you!"

Rhett smirked. "You want me to get you a seat up here? I am sure that they aren't all booked…"

Someone cleared their throat behind Scarlett, reminding her that she was standing in the midst of the aisle. "No, thank you." She said roughly before jerking her carry-on back onto her shoulder and walking away. She was certain that he was still amused but tried not to think about it, for fear of exploding. He was utterly insufferable…

She reached her seat at the back of the plane and tossed her carry-on into the overhead compartment in an effort to relieve some of her anger. However, after she sat down, the idea that the carry-on was sitting above her in a haphazard mess drove her crazy and she stood back up and straightened it, making sure that all of her possessions in the bag were not harmed or in disarray. The pilot was speaking over the intercom, asking passengers to please find their seats. It was a smaller aircraft and luckily there weren't many people on board. Scarlett had the whole row to herself, for which she was grateful because blessings like this were rarely bestowed on flights. She sat in the window seat and buckled herself up, before looking out the window as they taxied. She suddenly thought of the reason that she was leaving again. The reason she was going to Atlanta…Ashley.

Her throat tightened at the thought. My sweet Ashley, she thought. How could he be getting married? She thought of how close they had always been and how she should have had some kind of warning before any of this happened. She was his best friend! He should have called her immediately after he started talking to Melanie! Why hadn't he? She had always told him about all of her conquests! Granted, she had always told him for the sole purpose of making him jealous, but part of it had something to do with the fact that he was her most treasured confidant. They had been through so much together, it hurt her deeply to think that he had let this all go on for a month and never breathed a word of it to her.

Another thought popped into her head, and it was hard to handle. Oh no, I can't think about that! What if part of it was her fault? It probably was. After all, she had moved away to New York. She had been the one to leave him. And he hadn't wanted her to go. She remembered the day she told him that she was taking the intern position at the newspaper…

_Scarlett walked from her car to the back entrance of the Wilkes mansion. She was so excited, she imagined that skipping would have been a better description of what she was doing…_

_She had gotten it! She had gotten the job! She was going to be working at one of the most prominent newspapers in the world! Oh, how wonderful it was to be so honored. How proud Ashley would be! How good it would make her look in front of him! She could already see those beautiful clear eyes of his, gazing with admiration for her and her talents. That slow, lazy smile would stretch attractively across his features and he would look down and stutter in that adorable way that was exclusively him._

_She ran into the house and threw a hasty greeting to their butler. He greeted her as well and yelled after her running form, "He is in his study upstairs!"_

_She continued to run, already sure before she entered the house that that was where he was. He had a strange obsession with reading, especially fiction works. Had since they were children…It was the one thing that she found to be strange about him, albeit in an endearing way. He would constantly try to get her to read books when they were younger, but had never succeeded. Once, she was sure that he figured that he had made some headway with her… He had given her the first Harry Potter book, begging her to read it. She knew that there were movies based on the books and that they were very popular. She had read the first few chapters but had lost interest rather quickly. She had too many questions. She had never been one who could be suspended in disbelief, which was why fiction had never suited her. It was also why she was perfect for journalism. She was straightforward, to the point. She was practical and so was her writing. She could summarize an entire story in a half-column format and spare no details. It was an invaluable talent to anyone in journalism and one of the reasons she had been offered a job at the most prominent newspaper in America. It was also one of the reasons she was accepted into the School of Journalism at UNC Chapel Hill, one of the most recognized journalism schools in the country._

_She had reached Ashley's door and knocked softly, trying to still her racing her heart before entering the room. "Come in."_

_She slowly opened the door, trying to seem normal but the huge smile on her face gave her away. Ashley was sitting at his desk, a book in his hand. At the sight of her he quickly tossed the book aside and strode over to where she stood across the room. "Red! What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Brent?"_

_She searched for any sign of jealousy in his tone, as she always did when he mentioned one of the many guys that she dated. Well, she had been planning on going out with Brent. He was a lot of fun anyway. He could hold his alcohol a lot longer than other boys and didn't instantly try to bed her as soon as he thought she was zonked. But she had gotten the call just this afternoon about the newspaper and she had instantly called and cancelled with Brent. She had lied and said she had a migraine. The truth of it was that as fun as Brent was, she didn't want to spend this night with anyone but Ashley. She wanted to celebrate with him, her best friend._

_"Well…I…I cancelled with him." He tossed his head up in a rare moment of unrestrained emotion and laughed heartily. Her heart skipped a beat, for she automatically assumed that he was laughing because he was so happy that she had cancelled her date with another man._

_He grinned and then looked down in that almost shy way of his. "I bet he was heartbroken." He was such a darling... "Come and sit down with me, Red. I was just reading-" Scarlett cut him off._

_"When are you not reading?" she said with good humor._

_He chuckled and sat down on the couch that she seated herself on. "I guess you are right." He looked up at her with his crystal clear eyes and asked. "Well, what's up?"_

_"Oh Ashley! I have the most wonderful news!" She placed her hands in his, grasping them firmly. "I got the job!"_

_His eyes widened. "In New York?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically before jumping up from the couch and twirling around the room. "Isn't it wonderful!" She plopped down back on the couch and squeezed him around the shoulders. When he didn't respond by wrapping his arms around her as well, she slowly pulled back. His head was bowed. He grabbed one of her hands and began fiddling with her fingers._

_"Ashley?" Scarlett asked, worried over his lack of reaction but thrilled by the way he held her hand._

_"That's really great, Red…"_

_Scarlett stared at him in awe, afraid to move. His fingers were gently massaging her own. "Ashley?" she asked again. She was breathless from his ministrations._

_"I…" he stopped and pulled away from her, to Scarlett's disappointment. He scratched the top of his head nervously, still looking down. "That is really…" He paused and looked back up at her. His eyes were clearly in turmoil, as if he didn't know how to respond. Or perhaps, he didn't want to say what was on his mind. Scarlett's heart picked up pace again as Ashley opened his mouth and boldly announced…_

_"I…don't want you to go."_

Scarlett was startled out of her memory by a hostess. The lady cleared her throat. Scarlett noticed that they were already in the air and the hostess was handing out drinks. Scarlett began to decline when the woman pulled out a bottle of wine, and began to pour a glass. "Miss O'Hara…" she said reluctantly. "There was a man in first class, he…he asked me to give you this and to tell you to drink it…" She paused for another moment, trying to remember the words of the man, "for experimental purposes? He said that if you liked it, you could have the whole bottle. He…he asked me to tell him what you decide."

The woman blushed. Scarlett didn't know if it was because she was remembering the good-looking man or because of the awkwardness of the situation.

"You can tell him that I think he should go to hell…" She smiled rebelliously. "However, you can give me the whole bottle and put it on his tab please…After all, why should we hoard money when we can be enjoying life?" The woman looked at Scarlett strangely and reluctantly agreed. Scarlett took the bottle and unbuckled herself before walking to the back of the plane and emptying the contents of the bottle down the toilet. She was a little disappointed. She hated to waste good champagne. But she would rather have something to rub into that smug face of Rhett's…even if she knew that he would probably just laugh at her attempt at revenge.

She walked back to her seat and settled in again. She picked up her purse and pulled out her iPod. She needed something to get her mind off of the depressing situation surrounding Ashley, and the infuriating man currently sitting in first class. She pressed 'shuffle' and allowed her iPod to choose her songs for her…

The next things he knew, she was awakened by a voice over the intercom that said that they were about to land and asking the passengers to refasten their seatbelts. She took her iPod out of her ears and placed it back in her purse before refastening her belt and looking out the window. Her heart swelled at the sight below her. She was home…

She loved everything about her home. She had so many wonderful memories of Georgia as a child. She couldn't wait to plant her foot on that first patch of red clay…There wasn't any clay in New York…just concrete…

They landed and she began to unload her carry-on and walk down the aisle, towards the exit. When she passed the empty seat that had been Rhett's for the whole trip she huffed and tried with all her might to put a lid on her temper. He was such a hateful thing. Hadn't he taken this trip to help her? Hadn't he taken it to be there for her? And he had gotten a first class ticket…he probably would just go on to his hotel without a word to her, the hateful thing. She tried not to feel anything when she thought of his desertion of her, but she couldn't ignore the tiny pang that pinched her heart.

She reached the end of the walkway to the terminal and began walking towards the luggage claim, holding her head high in spite of all the many things that lay heavy on her heart at the moment. She was about to see Ashley again, with Melanie…Rhett had abandoned her, even though she didn't give a damn about what he did or how he did it.

But he surprised her, as he often did…

She spotted him almost immediately, even in the large crowd of people. He was head and shoulders above many of the other people in the airport. He smiled when he saw her. He was leaning casually against a column in the building, his carry-on bag resting beside his crossed ankles. Her heart eased a little at the sight of him and she couldn't ignore the surge of…gratitude? She wasn't sure what it was that she felt. She just knew that the whole plane ride to Atlanta had been hard on her, thinking about Ashley and all. She had been a little depressed…and…well, he seemed to always have a way of making it better. Even in his own perverse way with the champagne earlier...Though she would never admit it to herself at the time, she saw now that even then he had somehow gotten her mind off of her troubles. And now, he had waited on her when she was sure that he wouldn't. It was trivial, but it gave her a feeling of satisfaction. Again, he gave her hope and made her feel like everything was going to work out, in the end…

She couldn't find it in her to act angry at him for his earlier actions, so when she walked up to him she simply said, "Hi…" She adjusted her shoulder strap and tucked her curled hair behind her ear.

He grinned. "Hi…" He said before he suddenly laughed softly. "Let's go get our luggage."

She walked beside him in silence, not wanting to say anything mean, but not wanting to say anything nice either. If she said something mean, she would feel bad and she would ruin this moment of hopefulness in herself. If she said something nice, he would tease her relentlessly on "how she wanted him" and she didn't want to be mad at him again…so…she didn't say anything at all.

Rhett, however, had other plans. "Did you not like my gift? The hostess said you didn't seem very…er…grateful."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, her annoyance with him automatically in full swing again. Couldn't he leave well-enough alone? "I did not want to experiment or test your wine. And I definitely didn't want the whole bottle…" She said, irritated that he had ruined her moment of peace.

"Hmmm…and yet you still took the bottle." He looked pensive. "From what I have gathered from your reaction, you understood my creative metaphor." He smirked. "Therefore, you knew that in accepting the bottle, you would be admitting that you enjoyed the- how shall we put this-the taste? And I imagine that you took the bottle and emptied its contents into the toilet in the bathroom, correct?" She huffed but didn't answer and he laughed. "My darling, I know you so well…You did. And you assume that in doing that you proved that you didn't want the bottle. But, all that you told me and anyone who was paying attention is," he held up one finger, "that you did accept the bottle, even if you are deluding yourself into believing that it was merely to 'get back' at me. And," he held up a second finger, "by throwing it out, you also showed that you didn't want to take the champagne for dignity's sake (it is a kind that I was sure that you would have liked, and I bet you regretted to have to throw it out) but you wanted no one else to have it either." He smirked. "You have proven my point once again. You want me…" He sniffed smugly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Such observations…you should have been a shrink. Or perhaps a literary analyst. I bet you could have figured out the entire structure of the human mind by dissecting Alice in Wonderland's metaphors… You could have proven a thesis that the watch the rabbit carries represents world peace or something ridiculous like that…"

"I probably could…" He laughed before adding. "You are just upset because you know I am right…and it kills you when I am right."

"You are not right. I do not want you…" She ground through her teeth.

"Do too." He chuckled.

"Do not!"

"Do too…" he said sing-songy.

"Do not!" She demanded.

"Do not…"

"Do to—" She cut off when she realized that he had tripped her up. He laughed loudly. So loudly that several people looked their way. She fumed. Oh how could she have thought that he was ever nice! He had probably waited on her for the mere sake of tormenting her. They were almost at the baggage claim and Scarlett was about to tell him how much she hated him when…there he was.

"Ashley…" she whispered. He was here, at the airport. She hadn't been expecting to see him. She thought that her father might meet her. He had said that he would try. "Puss, you know I will be there if I can. But mind you, I have lots of things to do to get this wedding ready. So don't be getting your panties in a bunch if I don't make it…" She had told him that it would be alright if he didn't, and told him once again that in this day and age it wasn't exactly appropriate to call a girl puss, considering its sexual connotations for this generation. He had of course said, "What of it!" in that heavy Irish and said that he didn't care what the young ones thought of his speech.

She had thought that she might see her father here, but she hadn't even thought that Ashley might come to welcome her home. He hadn't spotted her yet. He was waiting at the baggage claim with her flight labeled above it and she was several claims away. She observed him for a moment and her heart skipped at the familiar sight of him…He had always been of average height. He was lean but still attractively built. His hair was a wavy, sandy blonde and in spite of constantly changing trends, he had always kept his hair in a clean, well-trimmed comb-over style. He was in a white dress shirt and khakis. He had always been well dressed, much like Rhett, but more conservative. He turned towards her, still not spotting her and her breath caught at the sight of his handsome face. He was softly attractive, for a man. He had a long, lean face with gentle eyes and a soft mouth. He was the complete opposite of the man beside her. Rhett was sexy and Ashley was adorable, which often made him sexy in his own way. She had to reluctantly admit that the same could be said for Rhett…he could be somewhat adorable at times as well. She wondered for a moment why she was automatically comparing them when she remembered Rhett…

Rhett!

She turned to him, he was walking headlong to the claim, and she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. She was breathless and didn't know what to do. She needed a moment to think.

Rhett was shocked. "What?" he said, as if he wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried.

"Ashley…Ashley is here." She said. She looked back at Ashley and Rhett followed her eyes.

He smirked unpleasantly. "Heh, I see him. He is everything I imagined he would be." Scarlett was too busy being shocked herself to think about the tone of his voice or the reasoning behind it.

"You don't know me." She turned back towards him. "Do you understand? Ashley can't know you, or that you know me or that I know who you are…whatever!" She looked at Ashley again.

"I see…" he whispered. She looked at him and when saw his eyes, she gasped slightly. They were cold and black as night. "Alright. You don't know me…" He walked away from her and she watched him go, a little disturbed by his reaction. She began to follow him, but remembered Ashley. He was still standing in the place he had been before and she took a deep breath and headed towards him, all her worries and cares leaving her at the prospect of being close to him after so long. She called out to him.

"Ashley!" She yelled. He turned towards the voice and searched the crowd. She waved her hand at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her before she ran towards him. She nearly tackled him with the magnitude of her greeting, and he grunted slightly at the impact.

"Red…you would think you hadn't seen me for years!" He squeezed her. "I missed you too." He whispered. "I guess Christmas was a long time ago, wasn't it?" He pulled away from her and smiled that lazy, stretched smile of his. She wanted so desperately to kiss those lips. She smiled back.

"I am so glad to see you…" she said. She didn't remove her arms from around his waist.

He grasped her shoulders and told her softly, "You look beautiful…"

She blushed slightly, wishing that she had dressed a little bit better. Her Pac-man shirt was hardly the thing that she wanted him to see her in on their first meeting, but…at least she had curled her hair. She knew that he liked it curled. Just as she thought this, he grabbed a curl and twisted it around his finger for a moment before dropping it to her shoulders again. "Curls look good on you, Red."

"I was thinking about cutting my hair." She grinned at him, playing with a button on his shirt. She knew that this would cause a reaction from him. The only reason she kept it so long was because she knew that he liked it that way.

"If you do, I will never forgive you," he said softly, pulling away from her grasp. "Let's go get your things." He grabbed her hand and her heart soared. Perhaps this would be easier than she could have hoped, she thought as she squeezed his fingers. Perhaps he was already having second thoughts…perhaps…

"I am glad that you don't seem at all surprised to see me, Red…"

"Oh, but I am Ashley! Why are you here? I thought that Pa was coming to meet me."

Ashley smiled, "Well, he couldn't make it. He said that he had already told you he might not and…well…I guess I didn't like the idea of you getting here with no one to greet you." They reached the conveyor belt, waiting on the luggage to start coming through. "And anyway, I couldn't wait to see you. I imagine I would have come, even if your father had come too."

Scarlett heart jumped and she turned to look at him, her heart in her eyes. "I couldn't wait to see you too, Ashley." He looked into her eyes briefly before lowering his own to their intertwined fingers. They said nothing for a moment. Scarlett continued to gaze at him and he gazed at her hands. Then the belt started to move and bags began to run by. Ashley broke the silence.

"Let's find your bag, so we can get a move on. I figured, that if you didn't mind, we could go out to brunch."

Scarlett's face shined. "I would love to."

"I hope you don't mind, Red. But…can Melanie come along too? She is dying to see you again. She simply adores you…" He smiled, and didn't seem to notice how her face dropped slightly at his question. She took a moment to respond.

"Of course." She said with some effort. Ashley squeezed her fingers again. As they waited on her luggage to go by, they talked about her flight and about their families. She tried her hardest to keep the subject off the wedding and every time Melanie came up she, as tactfully as possible, overlooked the comments. Finally, she saw her bag. It wasn't hard to see that it was hers…it was leopard print.

"There's my bag…" she said. She stood there and waited for it to reach them, refusing to try to step through the crowds of people to get to it quicker. But before it reached her, someone's hand had slipped out of the masses and grabbed the bag. A big, dark hand…

No, he didn't…Scarlett fumed. She looked around trying to find his insolent head in the crowd. She spotted him a moment later. He was looking her way, a wicked grin on his face. She excused herself from Ashley. "I think someone grabbed my bag…" she started to walk away.

"Should I come with you, Red?" he asked.

"No!" she nearly shouted. "No…" she softened her voice, noting the odd look on Ashley's face at her outburst. "I can handle it." She disappeared into the crowds of people, heading towards where she had last spotted Rhett. When she reached the spot, he wasn't there anymore. She looked around her in confusion and spotted him again…next to Ashley. His face was red from trying to contain his laughter. Scarlett stared at him and he looked at her before stifling another laugh. She motioned subtly for him to come over to her. She couldn't very well go over to him! Not with Ashley just feet away! He merely looked at her with mock confusion, placing his hand beside his ear as if to say, "I can't hear you". She finally exploded and huffed loudly and stomped her foot, causing Rhett to laugh loudly. Scarlett noticed that Ashley turned in Rhett's direction at the sound and her heart stopped for a moment, afraid of him noticing Rhett. She started to walk towards Rhett again and she noticed that he was going to walk away again. She stopped and looked at him with frustrated, pleading eyes. He grinned and with a roll of his eyes, he motioned for her to come to him. She shook her head. He nodded his. She huffed again and headed towards him, trying to stay away from Ashley by walking around a large group of people to reach Rhett.

"You are the biggest asshole in the history of the universe…give me my bag!" She whispered, eyeing Ashley, who was just a few feet in front of them. Luckily he was facing the opposite direction and seemed to be scanning the crowds for her.

"You shouldn't be so obvious, Scarlett. If your bag was less conspicuous, it wouldn't have been so easy to pick out!" He laughed and Scarlett placed her hand over his mouth, trying to keep him quiet. She was afraid Ashley would turn around at the sound of his loud, boisterous laughter again. She had her palm firmly over his mouth and was staring in Ashley's direction in fear. She looked back at him to shush him. She stopped short before shushing him, however, for his eyes were dark again, as they had been moments before when she had told him to stay away from her. But this time, they were warm. On fire even…burning with a dark, dangerous intensity that momentarily made it hard for her to breathe. She felt his lips pucker against her palm, and he kissed her hand softly. Her hand tingled, as if some strange, slow electricity had exerted itself into her body. But just as quick as she lost her senses, she found them again and pulled away wiping her hand against her jeans before grabbing her bag and walking back over to Ashley. She glanced at Rhett once more before she reached Ashley. He was smiling that conceited smile…and his eyes…his eyes were still burning.

Ashley seemed startled when she reached his side again. Then he smiled. "There you are. I was looking for you and I was beginning to wonder where you were. Did you get it back?"

"Yeah." She said, pointing at her luggage. "It was just a little…mess up." She smiled stiffly before shifting her bags on her shoulder.

"Let me take that." Ashley grabbed the large bag from the floor and began to roll it to the exit. Scarlett thanked him.

"We should hurry. All the restaurants will have stopped serving breakfast anywhere if we don't get a move on." He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick message to what she assumed to be his driver.

"Melanie waited on us in the car. She knew that I might want to see you alone at first. She knows how close we have always been." He smiled and Scarlett inwardly rolled her eyes. If she keeps making stupid mistakes like that, this is definitely going to be easier than I thought, she reasoned with herself. How was the girl going to keep a husband when she insisted that he go to see old sweethearts alone?!

"How…sweet of her." She offered, trying to sound sincere. Just then, a black town car pulled around and Ashley headed for it. The driver stopped at the edge of the platform and got out. Ashley thanked him and asked him to put Scarlett's things in the trunk.

"You can sit in the back with Melanie. She is dying to talk to you. I will sit up front." Scarlett stared at the door in dismay.

"I've been dying to talk to her too." She said, as she opened the door…


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie Hamilton looked exactly as she did the last time Scarlett had seen her. Plain as an old shoe, she thought as she pasted on a fake smile. Melanie's own plain face lit up at the sight of Scarlett. She had the same drab, brown hair and the same white, heart-shaped face. If Scarlett were being fair, she would have been forced to admit that Melanie wasn't, in fact, ugly. Far from it, actually. Her features were pleasant and not at all unbecoming, but it had nothing to do with her physical make-up. Something from within Melanie lit up her face and eyes. Something of innocence and understanding. She was an obviously compassionate creature, one on whom many had come to rely in spite of her young age, for she was younger than Scarlett and Ashley both. In the deepest recesses of her mind, Scarlett was forced to admit that these were things that she had never possessed and never would.

The one thing that she could begrudge Melanie Hamilton was her figure. For while Scarlett had always been well endowed in spite of her tiny build, Melanie, who was equally thin, didn't have a single curve to her body. Scarlett vaguely remembered Melanie from when they were younger and in high school. She hadn't changed a bit; she still looked like an awkward, thirteen-year-old girl who was wearing her mother's clothing. She definitely gets checked at bars, Scarlett thought, searching for something hateful to think about her. She inwardly laughed at the thought of this goody-goody going out to any bar.

Scarlett looked at Melanie who was obviously brimming with pleasure at the sight of her. The girl was insufferable…Oh, she is terribly happy to see me and oh-so shy! Well, Little Miss Melanie Hamilton, you have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me… Scarlett was determined that this girl wasn't who she said she was and she was going to do everything in her power to prove it.

For Ashley's sake…of course…

"Scarlett! Oh, I am so glad to see you again," Melanie gently said. She offered her hand shyly and Scarlett hesitantly took it. "Thank you so much for coming." Her voice was soft and sickeningly sweet.

Scarlett replied, the fake smile still pasted on her features. "It is my pleasure, Melanie. I wouldn't miss Ashley's wedding for the world." Indeed, I won't. I am going to be there for it alright…walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress…

"I know you wouldn't," Melanie replied. "I suppose that is why it's so selfish of us to have the wedding just now, so suddenly. I have begged Ashley about it…I hate to put anyone out, you see." Ashley, now sitting in the front seat, turned around and smiled at his fiancée.

"I refused to give in because it's always been Melanie's dream to get married in September…and I couldn't bear to wait a whole year." Scarlett looked at him as he spoke, at first wanting to blush at his implication. However, his eyes clearly spoke of his earnestness and proved that his comment was not meant to be obscene. I've been spending too much time with that skunk, Rhett Butler… she realized, once again noting the difference in the two men. For if Rhett had said something so vulgar, Scarlett would have rolled her eyes and her cheeks would have never changed color. Somehow, at the thought of Ashley speaking so forcefully, Scarlett immediately withdrew. She could feel her cheeks burning at the mere idea of such words coming from Ashley's mouth as came from Rhett's…

"Yes." Melanie bowed her head before turning towards Ashley. "Ashley is very good to me…" She looked up at him, adoration clearly written in her eyes. How good? Scarlett thought, shrugging off the obvious look of longing in Melanie's eyes when she looked at Ashley. He's probably bought her a million things this past month, no wonder she is looking at him like that. Scarlett didn't look at Ashley's face before he turned back around towards the front of the car.

"Oh, I am being so rude to you, Scarlett. I haven't even asked you about your trip. How was it?" Melanie asked. For a moment, Scarlett wanted to slap her, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Melanie's sweet little face was constantly lit up with honest fondness for her.

"Fine," she replied through loosely clenched teeth.

"I am so glad. Airports can be a terrible place." Melanie laughed lightly, obviously attempting to make conversation but doing it very awkwardly for she was so shy with everyone she met at first. "Once my brother, Charles, went through customs and he was stopped for having a bottle of hairspray that was too big. It's all so complicated now. But understandably so…"

Scarlett just nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. Melanie fiddled with her fingers, looking as if she wanted to talk to Scarlett but didn't know what to say. Ashley continually glanced back at the pair, sending a small smile at both women each time.

When they reached the restaurant, Ashley helped Scarlett out of the car while the driver helped Melanie. Scarlett felt a surge of triumph when Ashley opened her door and not Melanie's, even if she knew deep down that it was only because he was on the passenger side, as she was, and Melanie was on the driver's side, prompting the driver to assist her. The restaurant was a nice restaurant but not one which required proper attire, for which Scarlett was grateful. She looked down at her Pac-man graphic tee and inwardly slapped herself for wearing it, but found an excuse at the same time. How was she supposed to know that Ashley would be at the airport?

Melanie waited by the corner of the car as Ashley and Scarlett walked towards her. She was wearing a white sweater, which hung off of her slim shoulders. It was much too large for her petite frame. Her skirt was bright with yellow flowers splashed overtop a white overlay. It was a very cute little outfit…For an Easter Service, Scarlett thought.

Ashley offered one arm to each of the ladies. He smiled, a smile intended to be cocky; however, his gentle face smoothed it out and both women smiled back at his attempt at gallantry.

The maitre d' already had a table set up for them, and led them to it as soon as they arrived. Once they were seated, Melanie looked up at Scarlett from across the table, and said, "I know I have already mentioned it, Scarlett. But I am so glad that you came." The candles from the table made her soft brown eyes glow, making the joy in them at Scarlett's presence seem magnified. "I…" Melanie looked down, "I always wanted to be friends with you in school but…well, to be honest, I am rather shy." Scarlett noticed the tiny blush coming up on her cheeks. "But now…Ashley has told me so much about you! It feels like, well, like we already are the best of friends!" Melanie smiled gently at her before glancing at Ashley.

Scarlett's heart swelled at Melanie's words. "Oh, so Ashley has talked about me? I hope it was all good things…" She glanced demurely at Ashley, her bold action spurred on by the knowledge of him talking about her to Melanie. "He never spoke of you." Scarlett grasped the complementary glass of water in her hand and slowly took a sip as she looked at Melanie.

Melanie looked at Ashley and then back at Scarlett, unfazed by the rude comment. "Well, there isn't much to talk about when it comes to me. But you! You are so exciting! The stories that Ashley has told me…" Melanie smiled at Scarlett.

"Well," Scarlett spoke slowly, "Ashley and I have known each other for a long time. We are very old, very dear friends." Scarlett fidgeted with her silver, straightening it to perfection. "I suppose Ashley probably spent so much time talking about me, he rarely talked about himself! Why, did you know Melanie?" Scarlett's voice was suddenly animated. "When Ashley was in high school, he was quite the ladies' man." Scarlett placed her hand on Melanie's arm. Melanie listened to her tale with interest, glancing between Ashley and Scarlett; a content smile on her young face. "Why, I had to beat them off of him…not that he helped any. He did nothing to discourage them. In fact, I think at one time he dated three girls at once…" Scarlett smirked.

"That's not true…" Ashley had a gentle smile on his face, taking her "joke" with good humor. Melanie laughed lightly and gripped Ashley's hand.

"Indeed it is!" Scarlett attempted a look of complete honesty.

"Well, I hope that you have left your promiscuous ways behind you, Ashley." Melanie said, her eyes shining with a mischief that brought Scarlett back a bit. She wouldn't have thought of Melanie saying something so forward…

It made her want to vomit…

"No need to worry. Those days are far behind me…" He patted her hand and at the look in his eyes Scarlett had to look away. His gaze shined with something when he looked at Melanie that had never been present when he looked at her…

Scarlett quickly followed up his statement, refusing to analyze the way he looked at Melanie. She spoke flippantly as she glanced over the menu. "Don't listen to him, Melanie. He told me that over and over again in high school, but never meant what he said. Men are like that though…they never change. Ashley has always liked to show a girl a good time, and he always will." Before anyone could speak, the waiter came to take their orders.

Scarlett was very quiet for the rest of the brunch. She barely ate anything and only spoke when spoken to. In spite of her resolve not to analyze Ashley and Melanie, she did. She had noticed small things; like the way Ashley tenderly folded a wisp of hair behind Melanie's ear, or the way his eyes seemed trained on Melanie in spite of Scarlett's presence. For a moment, she wondered if she could pull this off, even with Rhett's help…

They had finished eating when Melanie got a phone call. It was the orphanage. She was needed for one of the children, Melanie gave an explanation that Scarlett didn't listen to before leaving. Scarlett barely focused on saying goodbye to her, so happy was she that she would be alone with Ashley, at last! And her spirits soared when they said goodbye without so much as a goodbye kiss… What engaged couple didn't kiss each other goodbye when they were truly in love! Her hope quickly renewed itself at this thought.

Ashley placed his hands on his legs with a sigh, signaling he was ready to leave. "Well, it looks like it's just us, Red."

Scarlett smiled. "Yeah…just us." Just you and me, Ashley. Remember? Remember when it was just you and me? Remember when you said that you just wanted it to be you and me…Scarlett thought back, again, to the day that she went to Ashley's home to tell him about her new position in New York. He had asked her not to go. Her stomach flipped at the memory…he had begged her not to go.

_"I…don't want you to go."_

_Scarlett's breath caught at his words. "What?" she whispered._

_"I…" He looked at her, his eyes tormented and he leaped from his seat. "Oh Scarlett. It's just…it's always been…it's always been us, you know?" He gestured with his hands between the two of them. Her breath caught when he called her Scarlett. He never called her Scarlett…not unless it was something important. Something that was anything but casual…_

_"Yes, Ashley!" she said, passionately. She thanked whatever God there may be as Ashley looked at her with his tortured, dreamy eyes. Surely this was the moment, the moment that she had been hoping for. Ashley would admit that he loved her….yes! Finally, she could tell him all of her hidden feelings and desires. No more secrets…_

_Scarlett had never been able to fathom throwing herself at Ashley. She had seen girls do that before—girls like India Wilkes—who would crush on a boy like a high school girl, follow him around and write little notes on all of their papers saying "I 3 'insert name here'". No, she would never come close to that…she would wait on Ashley, let him come to her, like she always knew he would. For she had always known, deep down, that he loved her and attributed his lack of a confession to the fact that they had been such good friends for so long. He didn't wish to ruin that, just as she didn't. But she had always hoped that, at the thought of separation, he would cave in and finally reveal his feelings. And she had been right…_

_"I can't…it was hard when you went off to school. But, I always knew you were coming back. I…" Ashley appeared to struggle with words and then abruptly threw his hand into his perfectly combed hair and exclaimed, "Oh, Scarlett! I'm such a coward!" He turned away from her and walked to the other side of the room. A feeling of dizzying triumph filled her chest to overflowing and she stood in a daze and walked over to him. Her heart squeezed with tender affection. The poor darling was afraid to tell her how he felt! Oh, how precious he was…_

_"Ashley, there is no need to be afraid…" She placed her hand on his shoulder as he continued to run his fingers through his hair._

_He turned slowly towards her, his eyes reading defeat. Scarlett wanted so desperately to ease his fears, to tell him he need not be ashamed of his feelings. That she loved him too…there was no shame in that. But he spoke. "But I am afraid, Scarlett. I am fearful of everything…" He sighed heavily, dropping his hand from his hair. "Everything is changing so fast and…I can't seem to keep up. I am afraid of what the future holds for me…I don't know if I can do it…"_

_Scarlett suddenly had a sickening feeling that he might not be talking about her anymore, but pushed the thought aside. Of course he was…he was fearful of their future! And he didn't want things to change…he didn't want the two of them to change._

_"Oh Ashley…I understand! I do…I don't want anything to change either. But sometimes things need to change to move forward." She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. It was a gesture that was more intimate than most touches they shared. They held hands and hugged and even kissed, on occasion. Scarlett knew this as she did it, and hoped that it would spur Ashley on._

_Ashley stared at her a moment before grasping her hand and pulling it down to grip it with both hands. He stared at their joined hands, and spoke without looking at her. "If only…if only we could always be here. Right now…never changed. I wish so very much-" He paused, and then dropped her hand. He looked at her again, his eyes reading sadness and some emotion that she couldn't define…like a baby bird looking at his mother as she shoos him from the nest."But you must do what you must, and I cannot stop you. It is selfish of me to stop you and-" A knock at the door interrupted Ashley's speech…_

As Scarlett stared at Ashley from across the table, she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had they not been interrupted. She had left that day heartbroken because she didn't get a confession out of Ashley and worst was added to worst at the fact that he wasn't able to celebrate with her after all. They had been interrupted because of a phone call from Ashley's father asking him to leave immediately for an unexpected business meeting. Ashley had left her there with nothing more than a small explanation for his sudden departure and a peck on the cheek.

The few times they had seen each other over the next two weeks before she left had been unproductive as well. She had put extra effort into flirting with him and trying her best to be charming. But he never deviated from his gentle, friendly demeanor. She had encouraged herself as she boarded the plane to New York, leaving Ashley behind at the security check point with her father and brothers, that when it became clear to him that she wasn't coming back, when he couldn't take the separation any longer, he would come to her. He would tell her of his feelings and then they would live happily ever after…

But that had been almost three years ago. Three long years and Ashley had never come to her. She wondered now if, on top of everything else, Melanie had become a poor substitute for what he thought that he had lost in her, Scarlett. She couldn't help but think of how romantic it could be if that were true and she had come here to win him back. How happy that would make him! How much more he would love her for taking him when he thought that she didn't want him…he would practically worship her!

Her smile widened at the thought and she gladly took his hand as they made their way out. They waited in front of the restaurant for a car. The one that had brought them to the restaurant had taken Melanie to the orphanage so Ashley had called for someone else to come and pick them up. They discussed her trip and all the things that she had planned for the week. Apparently, one of the things that Melanie had mentioned upon leaving had been that she and Scarlett had an appointment the next morning for Scarlett's fitting for her maid of honor dress. Thank God Ashley had mentioned it or she would have never showed up. When Melanie had made the announcement, Scarlett had been unable to focus on anything else but the fact that she was leaving.

During the ride, Ashley sat in the back of the car with Scarlett. He discussed the goings-on of the county. Both she and Ashley had always lived just outside of Atlanta. Ashley, of course, lived in the old plantation house within the Twelve Oaks Suburb. Scarlett's family had lived in Atlanta until Ashley's father had started his next housing development next to Twelve Oaks. He had named it Tara, and Scarlett and her father were offered the main house. The house was off to the side of the actual suburb and had been built in the middle of a beautifully landscaped plot of land. About 20 acres. Gerald, Scarlett's father, had been more than proud of the land and the house and had instantly accepted the offer. He had always wanted a great, big homestead, insisting that land was the most important investment that anyone could make. He still lived there, and Scarlett couldn't wait to get there herself. It had always been like a dream being there…it was home…

She noticed, as they spoke, that the driver actually turned off towards their homes. Scarlett stopped him, declaring that she was staying in the city. Ashley looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You are staying in the city?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, I am sorry." He apologized to the driver and looked to Scarlett for direction.

"I am staying at 'The Mansion on Peachtree'." The driver nodded and headed in that direction.

"I assumed you would be staying with your father," Ashley said leaning back in the chair.

"The boys are home from college this week. Fall break." Ashley smiled, and said "ahh", needing no further explanation. He understood all too well how the boys pestered Scarlett. And though she loved them to pieces, she had no desire to wake up in the middle of the night with toothpaste smeared across her face...or in a wet bed with her hand stuck in a bowl of warm water…or with her hair dyed bright red as a tribute to her name… Scarlett's brothers were freshmen in college now, but they still acted like the little ten year old boys she had lived with before she went off to school.

So, no…thank you.

They arrived at the hotel in record time and Ashley assisted Scarlett with her luggage and waited with her while she checked in. She got her key and they both headed towards the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, she thought that she spotted a dark-haired man, staring in her direction with a smirk on his face but didn't have time to really observe the man. It can't be… I have just spent way too much time with him lately. She rubbed her temples and focused again on Ashley. When they reached the floor she led them to her suite and opened the door. Ashley helped her carry her things inside and observed the rooms with appreciation. "This is a very nice hotel." He looked around. Scarlett stood rooted in place, her heart pounding. This was the first time they had been truly alone since she arrived…perhaps…perhaps she should just tell him…She had nothing to lose anymore. And he was here…right here…

She was just about to speak when his phone went off. He looked at it and swore. "I have to go, Red." He shook his head as he placed the phone back in his pocket. "I am so sorry. I had hoped to spend the afternoon with you but…my father needs me for something, it seems." He walked over to her and gripped her shoulders. "We will have to have some afternoon all to ourselves soon. I am so glad you are here and…I've missed you so much, Red." He stood still for a moment but then slowly bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. The kiss was so quick and unexpected that Scarlett had no time to react before Ashley pulled away. "I'll call you later, alright?" And, with a final departing smile, he left. Scarlett stood in place, unsure of what to do. Ashley had kissed her. A slow smile stretched across her face as the realization sunk in.

"He kissed me…" she whispered. And then suddenly she was jumping up and down. She ran into her bedroom and jumped up onto the bed and began to bounce, giggling recklessly. I'm going to win him over! He loves me! I know he does! And when I get what I need on that wretched, mealy-mouthed Melanie Hamilton, there will be nothing to stop him from loving me…and this time I am going to make it easy on him. No jumping through hoops, no more waiting. I am going to tell him! So he has nothing to fear, nothing to worry over…

She fell back onto the pillows, smiling and breathed a sigh of contentment. She was so happy and encouraged. She wanted to tell someone about her good fortune. Someone who would really understand. Well, she supposed there was no one she could tell about why she was feeling fortunate…not yet. But, she could find someone to share her happiness with. She jumped off the bed and trotted joyfully into the foyer and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She instantly dialed Rhett's number. She waited for him to answer, and allowed the phone to ring over and over. Then the automatic voicemail stated she had reached the phone number blah, blah, blah and that the recipient was unable to receive the call. She frowned slightly, and tried again. The voicemail answered again. She huffed and, determined that he should answer the phone, she dialed again. At first she thought that he might not answer again, but this time he did.

"Hello…" he said breathlessly.

"Rhett?" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Aaa…well, right now? I am talking to you on the phone." She could practically see the smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, before…"

"Well, I was taking a shower when I heard my phone go off once…twice…I knew the third time that it went off that it must be you." He paused. "I barely picked up a towel on the way to the bedroom. And I am still wet, if that interests you and helps with that mental image you have already created in your mind…"

"I have not created anything!" She mentally slapped herself at the obvious guilt in her voice. For she had developed a very pleasant image of him in the shower, running a bar of spicy soap over the set of abs she had caught sight of the day before, wet and glistening from the water and steam…

"Alright…" he said, smugly.

She bit her tongue and was suddenly frustrated, because her giddy happiness had evaporated at his prodding. "Where are you?" she asked harshly.

"At my hotel…" his voice was amused, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"My, my, for someone who isn't interested in me, I'd say you are very eager to know my whereabouts…"

She stomped her foot. "Just tell me where you are, damn it!"

"Alright, if you are that desperate to get to me…" He laughed before saying in very clear, clipped tones. "I am staying at 'The Mansion on Peachtree'."

Scarlett sucked in a breath. "That's where I am staying!"

"Indeed! Well, isn't it a small world…" His voice dripped with mockery.

Scarlett paused and then said suspiciously, "You knew I was staying here…."

"How could I have known that?" he questioned.

"You…I don't know! But…you know everything and…you found out somehow."

"Your confidence in my abilities is astounding."

"Oh shut up! What floor are you on?"

"The 42nd." He stated nonchalantly.

"The 42—That can't be. The only room on that floor is the Presidential Suite."

"Exactly."

Scarlett stopped short. "Wait…" she stated slowly, her temper rising. "You mean to tell me that the person who booked the Presidential Suite right under my nose was you!"

"You meant to book it? Oh dear, this is an awkward predicament." She wished that he were in front of her so she could slap him. "Ah well. You can come up and visit me…any time."

"Argh!" She screamed and hung up on him. She stomped her foot once, but it wasn't enough. So she stomped it again. That horrible cad! My room…my bathtub…she thought longingly. She stood there for a moment, her temper at its highest. My room…he is in my room.

She wanted so badly to stay angry…to spit and scream and not talk to him for the rest of the week. However, curiosity had always been one of her weaknesses, and before she even fully realized it she had taken leave of her own suite and was on the elevator, climbing towards the 42nd floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett walked briskly from her room towards the elevators, gripping her keycard tightly in her hand. If any normal person had booked that room, she would have been annoyed. But Rhett was…Rhett. And somehow, he knew stuff. And he must have found out that she was trying to book that room or was in the process of booking that room or something! There was no room in her head for excuses or "Well-it-could-have-been" 's. Scarlett had already stubbornly whipped and crucified him on her own personal altar.

She pinned the button against the wall forcefully, and watched it light up. The numbers above the elevator doors showed all the floors, and Scarlett watched as one gradually counted down from a higher floor to her own. The doors opened and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rhett in the elevator. His hair was still wet and, for once, he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt over his dark jeans. He was bent down tying a pair of Air Zooms. Scarlett's first thought was that he must have rushed to dress and get on the elevator…

Then she huffed and walked away. He barely caught a glimpse of her before she was out of sight and he rushed from the elevator as he stated, "Ah, it seems that fate has intervened yet again. I was just on my way down to find out which room you were staying in." He stood in between the elevator doors, preventing them from closing. Scarlett turned around to face him.

"You are a jackass. How did you know I was staying in this hotel?"

Rhett threw up him hands and leaned back against the elevator shaft. "Again with the animals…"

She saw red for a moment at his insinuation, but continued. "I mean, of all the low down things…for you to maraud and stalk me to find-"

Rhett cut her off, "Before you continue your tirade of indignation, perhaps we should clarify the definition of 'marauding' and 'stalking'. Now, if someone just happened to see a brochure on another individual's counter while visiting their home and, knowing this individual as they do, this someone knows the idiosyncrasies and, shall we say, eccentricities of this individual and was able to decipher their destination down to the very room…." He shrugged. "Well, that is basic deductive research. Scientific… No, I think 'marauding and stalking' are more along the lines of attempting to expose the secret life of a stranger in order to stop the wedding of one's beloved."

Scarlett gasped.

Then she attacked him.

Her rage towards him from the whole day, for all of his stupid little tricks, the trick at the airport and his stealing her room, accumulated into a huge bubble of hatred that suddenly popped at his words. With a cry, she pushed him forcefully back into the elevator. He hit the side wall before she started punching and scratching and screaming. "You hateful skunk! You dirty bastard!" The elevator doors had closed and they were moving down towards the lobby. Scarlett got in a few good blows to his stomach before he succeeded in firmly grasping her wrists and pulling them behind her back. She looked up at his face, only to see that he was wearing that ever-present smirk. As if her outburst excited him…

…Gag…she thought, even as she wondered at the strange feeling she had at finding herself completely pressed to his body. He was holding her close, and her arms were firmly wrapped around her back, secured by his iron grip. She knew that even if she tried her hardest, she would never break free on her own. It scared her a bit. It made her angry. But something stirred in her as well, something base and earthy. Something in her core enjoyed being at his mercy…enjoyed being caught…

The elevator doors opened and an older couple entered the elevator with them. Rhett looked up and nodded as the couple stared at them strangely. Scarlett supposed that they did look rather strange. Just as the thought came to her, she felt Rhett's big fingers snake their way between the fingers of her right hand. She jerked, but he tightened his arms around her and mobility became impossible. She tightened her fist so that he couldn't try to thread his fingers through her left hand, but it didn't seem to faze him. Instead, he bent over her and eased his head slowly to her neck before placing tiny, soft kisses behind her ear. "Play along if you want those folks to believe we aren't insane."

Scarlett sucked in a deep breath, "I don't care what they think," she whispered, attempting to fight against him again, even as her body instantly reacted at the feel of his intimate touch. She pushed against him and squeezed the fingers weaved through her own, and she didn't know whether she was trying to get away…or get closer.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that the couple seemed to be less focused on them now. They probably just believed them to be two lovers entwined in a seemingly awkward embrace who couldn't keep their hands off each other. At that thought, reality seemed to kick in again for Scarlett and she pushed against Rhett again, attempting to free herself from the unwelcomed assault. But he refused to let go. She was about to push against him again when she felt something soft and warm touch her earlobe. It wasn't until she felt the cool air against the assaulted lobe that she realized it had been his tongue. Rhett languidly fanned the spot with his warm breath before barely taking it between his parted lips. At the feel of his warm breath and his tepid lips caressing her earlobe, she felt her fingers begin to slacken from around his even as her whole body relaxed under the invasion of his skilled mouth.

The elevator stopped again. They had reached the lobby and the couple stepped off the elevator without even glancing at them again.

"Are you ready to be rational now?" He spoke softly and directly into her ear. His thick bass thundered through her body as it reverberated throughout his chest and into her ear; his breath was scorching and it made her ear and cheek tingle pleasantly. She nodded her head and he slowly released her.

As he began to release her, her mind returned to her and she shoved him from her body. "Gosh, get off me, you nasty thing!"

Rhett crossed his arms. "You seem frazzled. It couldn't be that I swept you off your feet, could it?"

"You are so conceited…" she replied as she straightened her clothes. "And I swear before God, that if you touch me again I will-I will-"

"Never mind the rest. I follow your general idea." She wiped her mouth with her hand, immature as that was. But she felt that it was necessary to let him know that she thought he was repulsive. He still looked unrepentant though…a slight grin on his face, his eyes shining with barely contained amusement.

"What on earth are you smiling about?" She glanced at her wrists, checking to see if he had left any marks. If there is so much as a yellow spot on my body tomorrow, I'm suing him. She felt him lean over her and heard him press a button on the elevator.

"You seemed to enjoy it." She glanced up at him sharply.

"It wasn't like I had any choice but to just stand there and take it, you-you…" She allowed her words to trail off before shivering slightly, because his statement was disconcertingly true. It had been like she hadn't had a choice. Almost like…

It had almost been as if something had willed her…

I'll think about this tomorrow…

She quickly changed the subject. "How on earth could you have possibly known that I wanted to stay in the Presidential Suite? I don't understand…"

The elevator continued to ding with every floor they passed and Rhett, thankfully, let the former conversation go. "My dear, have you ever thought that you might be a tiny bit conceited in assuming that I chose this particular room solely because of you? It's a ridiculous notion really…Something that villains do in old vaudevillian plays."

She turned towards him swiftly. "You are an ass… I know you did it because of me and-"

"Because you know me so well." He interrupted. The elevator doors suddenly opened and Rhett stepped out. But not before replying with his old mocking smile, "Scarlett, if you really knew anything about me, you would know why I got this suite and why it had to do with you." He stepped off the elevator and walked towards the door down the hall. Scarlett stood in the elevator until the doors began to close before hopping out, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"So you admit that I was right…that you got this room because you knew that I wanted it." She followed him towards the door.

Had he been facing her, she would have noticed how his eyes began to shine wickedly at the realization that she was following him, his smirk becoming more pronounced. "No."

"But you just said-"

Rhett turned around again, "Sweetheart, all I just said was that if you knew me as you so adamantly claim you do, you would know why I got the room." He paused. "Tell me, Scarlett. Were you good with Geometry in school?"

Scarlett started at the change in subject, and at the randomness of the question. "What has that got to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

Rhett's teeth showed. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"Indeed."

She wanted to stomp her foot. "What difference does it make whether or not I was good at Geometry? What does Geometry have to do with it?"

"I didn't think that you were very good with Geometry in school," he said, continuing as if she had answered his question. "You are too practical and Geometry isn't technical enough for someone with a straightforward brain like yours. Too many rules…not enough problem solving. But perhaps you do remember one of the basic rules concerning distance in geometry?"

Scarlett stared at him blankly.

Rhett sighed. "I see. Perhaps your teachers failed in teaching you correctly. Or perhaps you aren't as clever as you would like to think you are. Oh, don't get your feathers all ruffled again, please. I don't believe that I could survive another assault…not today. No, my dear, again I am not surprised that you don't know the answer to that. Or perhaps I don't give you enough credit, hmm? Answer me, Scarlett…and don't blow me off with that pout that makes you look so delectable…what is the shortest distance between two points?"

Scarlett thought for a moment. She was sure she had heard this question before but couldn't remember the answer. He had been right…Geometry had been one of her most challenging subjects in school.

"Perhaps I should help you. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line…"

Of course! How could she have not remembered that? "I still don't understand what Geometry has to do with anything…you are insane."

"Ah, Scarlett. Never until I met you had I ever seen a woman who could look so damned sexy when they are supposed to look so unbecoming. Anger and agitation look so good on you. It's one of the reasons I love to see you so rallied up. And Geometry has everything to do with it." He unlocked the door, opened it and turned towards her again. "Whenever you have a goal…you know: getting into a good college, getting a good job, crashing weddings and the lives of others…that sort of thing…you accomplish it by the most accommodating means possible. The shortest distance between where you are and where that particular ambition is. Perhaps that is what I did, Scarlett. I accommodated myself to reach my personal objective with the least amount of effort and in the quickest way."

Scarlett stepped into the proffered doorway and stared at the beautiful interior. But she had no interest in any part of the suite at the moment but one: the bathroom. Rhett continued to speak as she headed for the backroom, towards the bedroom and the bathroom…and the bath. He followed her as she walked into the bedroom and leaned into the bathroom doorway, spotting the beautiful, heavenly tub. "Well, you certainly accomplished your goal, alright. You are a pain in the ass. Give yourself a pat on the back." He strode slowly behind her.

"Once again, I marvel at your insistence at knowing me so well when you are so completely wrong. I would never go to any trouble just to be a pain in the ass… too provincial. Remember something about me, Scarlett: I don't do things for amusement. I do things for compensation. Reward. And I always get paid."

She turned to look at him again. "Well, then it looks like all this was for nothing."

"Indeed, no." He smirked as his eyes darkened and he inched closer to her. "You're in my bedroom, aren't you?"

Scarlett looked around her and realized that he was right…she was indeed in his bedroom…And then suddenly, his reasoning was clear. She felt her face grow hot at his insinuation, but not in shame. She was angry. Did he think she was stupid? That he could lead her to his room and botta-bing botta-boom? Good God!

"You are awfully thick if you thought I would waltz in here and straddle you just like that with no dinner and no wooing?"

And there it went. Her mouth had taken off and left her brain on the runway.

His face suddenly transformed, showing his sense of shock at her words, before he burst into peals of loud, obnoxious laughter. She huffed, wanting to slap herself for running off at the mouth, before power-walking from the room, straight into the living area and towards the dining room. She thought of the way she reacted in the elevator, sure that had something to do with his disgusting implication. His guffaws could be heard throughout the large suite, and she cringed as it followed her even as she walked away. How dare he? Who does he think I am? One of those perverted office girls who sit around doing nothing but dreaming about laying him? Of all of the God awful insinuations…as if I, Scarlett O'Hara, would simply jump into bed with him just because I had the chance…

Several powerful emotions were at play within her at the moment. The first was a just a smidgen of anger at herself for allowing him the opportunity to laugh at her. But that was easy to channel into her second emotion, which was also anger but directed towards the absolutely disgusting thing he had just said to her. The second was anger…again…directed towards the fact that he had just used her bathtub (it was a left over emotion, to be sure, but it was easy to channel it into this new anger too. And anyway, it made her feel better to be extra angry at him). The third was a strange excitement, sparked by some equal mixture of finally seeing the lovely bathtub and envisioning Rhett in it. The fourth? More anger for the strangely excited feeling. So, she supposed that all in all, she was just very angry. But what was new? Sometimes she was sure that it was the most prominent emotion in their rocky relationship, on her part at least. He-well-he would just always sit there with that abhorring grin on his swarthy face. As if he hadn't a care in the world.

And what could she do about it? He had the upper hand. He was the only way she could get what she wanted…Ashley. Rhett was the only person in the world who could help her, so what could she say? "I am leaving at once and never talking to you again because of an insult to my vanity?" No, she had to weigh her options. And her best option was to play up her indignation, let him know she was so not interested, and then let it play out from there.

She marched around the beautiful furniture and sat down at the dining room table, crossing one leg over the other before crossing her arms. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was slowly sauntering towards her. The ever-present grin etched into his face. Her arms tightened around her when he finally did speak, still walking slowly towards her. "It's a wonder that you are still here, Scarlett. Any other girl would have stormed out of the room as she yelled-er- a few choice words at suggesting an assist in the subjugation of her character. Either that or she would have jumped me. I'm more familiar with the latter reaction." His grin deepened as he considered his own comment. "But not you. You simply amble away and seat yourself at my table. You cross your legs in that fashion that shows them off beautifully and then you proceed to wait for me to speak. That is why you are so intriguing to me, Scarlett O'Hara. And I imagine it's why you are so cunning in writing and so good at what you do. I wonder if anyone has ever known what really goes on behind that deceptively sweet face but me…"

She turned towards him and replied coldly, "And just what makes you think that you know what goes on in my head, Rhett Butler?"

"Just a moment ago, when I spoke, shall we say, less than gentlemanly; you stood there for a moment, as if you were pondering your words and your options. Which is so like you. You are much too practical to be honorable in any way, my dear. If two roads diverge in your wood, you wouldn't be the kind to choose the road not taken, and that makes all the difference." He smiled. "I imagine that the day that you do choose the road that bends into the undergrowth will be the day that I get bored with you. But you won't ever choose that road. Just like you didn't today." Suddenly he sat down. "Now, let's not let your sacrifice of face have been in vain. I imagine that one of the reasons that you came up here was because you wanted to see if I had found anything about your very best friend, Melanie Hamilton. And it's lucky for you I have dug up a few things on her…and your darling Ashley, of course."

He lifted a folder from the other side of the table, next to his laptop and opened it up. But though Scarlett's anger had partially vanished at the sight, her pride was still fully intact and she felt the need to not give in completely.

"Alright, I'll stay and see what you found, but only if you stop mentioning Ashley as if you know him. You don't know him and you don't understand him." She leaned forward, ready to move on from the conversation.

"I am glad that you are staying, but we will speak of him whenever and wherever I choose. It is my reserved right in helping you to save him from himself. But not now…he is a terribly boring fellow and I am very hungry. I should like to get dinner soon, so let us continue." Scarlett blanched at his words. Rhett was rarely ever so blunt. His statements and insults were always cleverly veiled. She wanted to argue but was given no time to. He immediately continued on with his discourse, scanning the contents of the folder.

"School files. Criminal background check. Birth and medical records. Bank account numbers and balances. Magazine subscriptions. You name it…"

Scarlett immediately perked up at his words and all her consternation was completely put away at the words "Criminal Background Check". All anger concerning his former transgression was put from her mind and it mattered little now. He was going to help her get Ashley back again, and that was all she could process.

"Rhett!" She jumped up and leaned over him looking at the papers in the folder. "You said criminal background check? What does it say!" She gazed eagerly, waiting for what she was sure would be a positive response, at least for her.

Rhett looked at her strangely before grinning. "It says that she has had one traffic violation. She was going five miles over the speed limit in a school zone." Scarlett's face fell.

"That's it?" She was suddenly downtrodden.

"That is, indeed."

"What about school files? What do they say?"

"While she was in school she was given a total of five demerits. They were given to her in tenth grade for not locking her locker over night."

"That's it?"

"That is, indeed."

"Well…what about her medical files? Any unusual incidences? Strange accidents that were unexplainable? She could have been involved with something at some time and just never been caught. But perhaps she got an injury and-"

Rhett interrupted her. "Unless having chicken pox at fourteen counts as a strange incident, then you are out of luck there as well, my dear."

She wanted to stomp her foot now. "Well…what kind of magazines does she subscribe to?" Please subscribe to "Playgirl"…Oh! Or "Bikers" magazine. That would work…

"'Good Housekeeping' and 'Country Living'."

"What?"

Rhett laughed softly as he closed the folder. "Scarlett, did it ever occur to you that this girl is just genuinely a nice, sweet girl and might even be a good match for your darling BFF?"

Scarlett fumed. "Absolutely not! We are just not looking hard enough. There is something there…I know there is." She grabbed the folder from his hands and sat back down before practically ripping it back open. He uttered an amused sigh and sat back as she scavenged the folder for any support of her suspicions. And she could find nothing. The girl was as clean as a whistle. "I know I am not wrong. She isn't right for him."

Rhett smirked at her obstinance. "You seem especially motivated today..." Something in the atmosphere changed and a strange energy flowed from Rhett. His face had darkened slightly before it became strangely blank as he turned to stare at her. "What was so special about today, I wonder?"

"It's nothing. I just got to see Ashley for the first time in a long time and…and I can't let him go through with this, is all…"

"Indeed," he said softly. He smiled unpleasantly, so different from his normal smug smile. "I am sure that you and your Mr. Wilkes had much to catch up on, eh?"

She gripped the folder between her fingers before beginning to straighten the papers inside by tapping it continuously against the table, attempting to make the edges align perfectly.

"You know, I know why you do that."

Scarlett didn't look at him. "Do what?"

"Straighten things and fidget when someone asks you a question you don't want to answer. Or when you are in a predicament that you don't know how to handle. You manage the only thing you can at the time. Whether it be silverware, when I asked you about your excitement at the restaurant on Friday or now, when I ask you what transpired between you and Ashley this afternoon. You sit there and straighten the folder because you must be in control of something."

"Well, thank you for the diagnosis, doctor. Can I have my prescription now?"

Rhett stared strangely for one more moment before grinning slightly and then laughing. "Indeed. But let's eat first. I am starving." He rubbed his hands over his stomach. Scarlett swallowed.

"Are you asking me to dinner? You know it doesn't mean that I will do anything with you…" She mentioned, thinking about her stupidly blatant comment earlier.

Rhett let out a single, "Ha!" and said, "Indeed, I do. Perhaps I am simply being chivalrous in not allowing a lady to dine alone."

Scarlett snorted unattractively but said, "I get to choose where we go."

Rhett showed his bright teeth. "Alright."

She started for the door. "Wait…where are you going?"

"I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I am, but I need to change." He glanced down at his grey t-shirt.

"Why? You look fine," Scarlett said, without thinking.

Rhett looked up at her and smirked hideously. "I do, do I? Just how fine?"

"Presentable." She rolled her eyes and turned for the door again.

Rhett sighed as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door behind her. "I don't know why you don't just let it off your chest. I imagine that it eats you up inside, your desire for me. If you would just let go of your inhibitions, admit your passionate feelings for me and then help me christen every inch of that Presidential Suite, you would feel so much better." He put his hands on her shoulders and kneaded only once before she pushed his hands off. She was glad that she was turned away from him because she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sometimes he was so ridiculous, it was much too hilarious. And she didn't know whether to be offended by his forward behavior or amused. This time, she decided that she preferred to be amused. And after all, he was taking her to dinner. And she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and Rhett went to the valet desk to request his car. "You have a car here?" Scarlett questioned.

"I rented one. I prefer to have the freedom of my own car when I am in smaller cities. Er, that is, cities that are not New York. It's more convenient. And anyway, I hate taxis." He made a face and she laughed at his stuck up attitude. They stepped outside of the hotel and, after a few moments of waiting, a solid black Audi R8 Spyder pulled up next to them.

Scarlett smiled happily. "Sweet…" She climbed into the passenger seat and Rhett jumped into the front seat.

"Yeah, it's sweet. I am seriously considering getting one of these when I get back to NYC."

"Why don't you already have a car, Rhett?" she asked, noticing how his eyes practically glowed when he mentioned buying the vehicle.

"They aren't convenient in New York." He revved the engine and smiled. "Hold on…"

Scarlett giggled excitedly as he took off, leaving a cloud of burnt rubber behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett clutched the armrest as Rhett weaved in and out of traffic.

"Rhett, pull over," she stated in a frantic voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" He sounded completely unconcerned. If she were vomiting up her stomach lining, she imagined that he would act in the same nonchalant manner with which you ask someone about the weather. Scratch that, she thought as she remembered the glow in Rhett's eyes when the car had pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. Vomiting would draw some sort of reaction for sure…it's liable to ruin the leather.

"What's wrong?" Her voice filled with incredulous disbelief. "You are a freaking maniac, that's what! You are weaving in and out of traffic like a lunatic!"

He laughed at her discomfort. "You have some serious control issues. Either that, or you are scared…"

Scarlett gritted her teeth at his goading. "I am not scared…"

Rhett nodded slowly and remained silent. Suddenly he jerked the wheel of the car, and they swerved violently into the next lane. Scarlett screeched and covered her eyes. Rhett chuckled softly. "I thought you weren't scared?"

"You are an asshole…" She tightly closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Come now, Scarlett. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

Rhett nodded. "Good. Then you are very smart." His animal white teeth showed before he swerved again. This time she grabbed his arm before screaming.

"It's one thing to try to prove me wrong, Rhett. But to put us and others in danger is just stupid and you-"

"If it weren't for the fact that I was proving you wrong, and the fact that I am putting you in danger, you couldn't care less about whether or not I swerved into oncoming traffic." Rhett looked at her hand on his arm, before looking at her and grinning impudently. She quickly released him before leaning back in her seat.

"If anyone were to hear you talk about me, Rhett Butler, they would think I was the most selfish, heartless creature to ever walk the planet." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, it's nice to know that I am not misconstruing your character." Scarlett turned her head swiftly at his remark, for she had been expecting-or rather hoping for- some kind of an apology. For just a moment, she felt an uncomfortable stirring in the pit of her stomach at his words, but her wounded feelings were soon repaired when her wrath took over.

"I can't believe that you just said that to me!"

Rhett rolled his eyes, amusement still plainly written on his face. "Scarlett, why do you always get angry when you hear the truth? I have never been one to lie to anyone, and I will not lie to you. You are indeed a selfish girl, as selfish as a child. And there have been times during our acquaintance that I have wondered whether you were blessed (or some would say cursed) with a living, beating, caring heart."

"Aa-" she began, her rage intensifying at his words.

"My dear, I will be honest with you about your faults just as I will be honest with you about your virtues." She stared at him.

"To hear you talk, I have no virtues," she pouted, secretly hoping that her wounded face would coax a compliment out of him.

"You have a few…hidden somewhere beneath that hard exterior."

Scarlett crossed her arms. "Humph. I think you are just saying that so I won't be mad at you any more."

Rhett glanced at her before glancing back at the road, a new smile spreading across his handsome face. "I suppose this is the instance where I am supposed to take the time to enumerate these aforementioned virtues in order to mend the rather high image you have of yourself." He sighed.

She tightened her arms around her. "I don't need you or anyone else to tell me something good about myself, Rhett. I like who I am…I don't need your approval."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then, will you? Just what do you like about yourself?" This question brought her up short, as Rhett's questions often did, and she opened up her mouth to answer before immediately closing it again. She realized that he had blocked her into a trap that she had no way of getting out of. Because she knew that if she stated one of her merits, particularly any about her appearance, it would bring about a barbed, perverted remark from him. But if she didn't say anything at all, he would try to say that she had no virtues and that she didn't like herself at all. She supposed that she could fix him really quick by mentioning something honorable, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to say. And she knew that if she made something up, he would call her out on it and embarrass her further. So she sat in her seat for a moment and stuttered to herself.

"I can see that you have so many characteristics of intrinsic worth whizzing around in that head of yours that you can't choose which one to mention. A dilemma, to be sure. Perhaps I should help you, after all… Aside from your natural outward beauty (it was the first thing you thought of, wasn't it…don't look at me like that. It was.), you do have a few very admirable qualities. At least, in my opinion. I think many people would agree with me. You can be fervently loyal, even if it isn't always good for you to be. You are determined and dedicated. You are probably one of the strongest people I have ever met."

Her ego was slightly mollified at his words. "Whatever. I can't pick up a sack of potatoes and you know it."

"Sometimes your ignorance amazes me. For one so smart, you sure can be dense." He turned to her and spoke. "I am not talking about physical strength. I mean inward strength. You are strong…you are a survivor. I would side with you against any army on earth." His smile widened into his nasty smirk.

She scrunched her face up. "I don't know whether those things sound like virtues or not."

"That's the trouble, my dear. Most people in this world don't know if they are virtues, either. But that's the trouble with the world. The world insists on making everything black and white, but it comes with a price. They never get to see the colors. And you, my dear, are very colorful." The light turned green and he turned his attention back toward the road, grinning with amusement. "Which is why I wish you would get that sad eyed Ashley out of your heart and mind and move on to better things…"

She was almost too lost in the first part of his speech, so different from Rhett's normal nonchalant conversations, that she almost missed his mention of Ashley. She turned to him. "I don't know why you continue to assume that I am in love with Ashley or something…"

"I don't assume. I know…" he said before laughing loudly. "You are a true character. We just had a long and drawn out conversation about honesty concerning you and your character and you still continue to lie about the one passion that drives you to do the most reckless things…even for you." He sighed. "You know that I know…so why don't you just tell me the truth? If there is anyone in the world you can tell the whole truth to, you know that it's me."

Scarlett looked at him in disbelief. "And why is that? Especially when we have already established the fact that I don't trust you."

"Well, first of all, you know that I won't judge you. I can match you anything that you have done. And secondly, since I already know you, I know the truth before you even say anything."

Scarlett laughed. "You think you know me so well, Rhett Butler. But you don't…you never will."

"I do know you. And I probably know you better than anyone in your life knows you. It's a blessing and a curse for you, my dear. It's a blessing because you seem to know that you can come to me for such roguish things as crashing weddings. But a curse as well, because I know things you don't wish me to know."

Scarlett snorted, wishing that he would shut up so she could turn on the radio. "Okay," she simply said.

He laughed and changed the subject. "Where are we going again? What did you say was the name of this place?"

"The Varsity," she answered. "It's my favorite restaurant in the entire world."

"I am assuming that it's rather ritzy. I can't image you wanting anything else…"

Scarlett glanced at him and turned in her seat. "On the contrary, it's a fast food restaurant." She gave him what she hoped was her own version of his classic smirk. "Something you don't know about me…"

Rhett glanced over his shoulder at her and groaned. "No. I am right about the fact that, in general, you are a girl who likes glitter before gold. You look for the sparkle over superiority. Therefore, it is no surprise to me that you would like a fast food restaurant better than any in the world."

Scarlett's grin dropped and she turned in her seat and turned up the radio full blast before leaning back in her chair and pouting. The GPS spoke and said something about turning onto North Avenue, so Scarlett knew they were close. She turned to look out the window and watched as Rhett pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, she began to hurriedly gather her things so she could get out of that car and away from him. Dear God, but he did drive her crazy! Before she could open the door though, she heard soft laughter coming from his seat, and he gently grasped her arm. Turning to look at him, she was already defensive and ready to strike. But on his face was one of the most adorable smiles she had ever seen him wear, and though his eyes said that he wasn't sorry for what he had said, she could tell that he wished to get along. And, truth be told, she did enjoy his company immensely…whenever he wasn't acting like a cad. Which wasn't very often…

"Let the bugles sing truce?" His eyes glittered at his words, and once again, she couldn't help smiling back. Sometimes he was so infectious, so charming, it was impossible not to react…like earlier that day in the elevator.

I will not think of that now, she swore to herself, already feeling the familiar stirrings of something she didn't want to define. She exited the car after that and met him at the end of the car to walk into the building. As they walked, Rhett grabbed her hand in his large brown one. A little shocked, she glanced at him quickly before looking forward again. He had a tiny smile on his lips and upon seeing that smile, she suddenly only wished to rip her hand from his. But…well…it felt rather nice. His hand swallowed hers and it was warm and comforting. It made her feel…secure. Not that she had felt insecure or scared before he touched her but…now that he had, she imagined that if he let go, she would feel the loss of it.

So she held on to him too. This isn't so unusual, after all, she thought to herself. Friends hold hands all the time…it doesn't mean anything. It just feels…nice.

Yes…it felt nice.

"So what were you going on about on the way here? Something about being quick when I order?" Rhett interrupted her thoughts.

It took her a moment to answer, still unable to completely concentrate on his questions and her questions at the same time. "You just have to make sure that when you get up there you tell them quickly what you want, or they will make you step out of line. Oh, and you need to have your money in hand when you get up there too. They won't wait on you to get it out." She noticed now the line that had already formed outside of the restaurant.

"Is it always this crowded?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes. But that's why they are so quick. You have to tell them what you want and get out of the way. But the bad service is worth it…they have the best hotdogs this side of the Mason-Dixon." She grinned.

"Indeed?" Rhett said, looking at her and grinning back.

She nodded and they got in line. Though the line was long, the wait wasn't which was a result of the fast paced atmosphere of the restaurant. But for Scarlett, who only thought with her stomach when she was hungry, it wasn't fast enough. When one of the customers hesitated to take one of the empty registers, Scarlett immediately rushed forward, bumping into the other patrons, with Rhett by her side muttering amused apologies to the other patrons. The cashier next to the register that Scarlett occupied looked at her with brief annoyance before her face lit up with recognition. Scarlett didn't notice… The lady taking their order asked them, "What'll ya have?"

Scarlett immediately answered. "I'll take two Heavyweights, all the way. With a side of strings and a Coke."

"Same." Rhett stated as he handed the woman the money. She quickly gave him his change and Scarlett and Rhett both moved to the side and received their order within seconds. "So, what exactly did we just order?" Rhett asked. The look on his face spoke clearly of his amusement at Scarlett's use of lingo.

"Two hot dogs with chili, mustard, and ketchup. Fries and a Coke." Rhett let go of her hand to pick up their tray and Scarlett swallowed her disappointment, annoyed that she felt disappointed at all.

"Ah," he said, and they walked outside to sit in the cool autumn air. It wasn't quite dinnertime but because she had skipped lunch, she was starving. She tried to contain herself as she scarfed down her hot dogs, not wanting to do anything to cause Rhett to start teasing her again. But it was a daunting task and she found that after finishing the first hot dog Rhett was already leering at her in that hateful way.

The conversation flowed between them easily, as it always did. She seldom, if ever, ran out of things to say to Rhett and that was because…well…he was right. He did know her and it was to her advantage on occasion. She could tell him anything and talk to him about everything and she never had to worry about what he thought or how it looked to him…because he accepted her as she was. He didn't expect her to be like everyone else and even encouraged her uniqueness.

Though the conversation was easy, there were things lingering in the back of Scarlett's mind as they spoke. As Rhett talked to her across the table, the bass in his voice reminded her of how he had whispered in her ear earlier that day on the elevator. His smile, nasty as she knew that it was, sent strange tremors through her stomach. At one point, after they had both finished their meal, he had stretched, raising his arms high above his head. His gray t-shirt, which she was convinced was a size too small, tightened over his chest and arms, accentuating his broad physique and reminding her of the feeling of being wrapped around him. It was one of those annoying instances in life when the harder she tried not to focus on the lingering thoughts, the more often they seemed to assault her mind.

By the time they finished their meal, Rhett had mentioned something about going to see a movie. She automatically agreed when he mentioned that he had been wanting to see the new horror movie that had come out recently that everyone was raving about, for she too had wanted to see it. But as they headed for the car and he grasped her hand tightly in his again, she wondered if it would be such a good idea to be stuck in a dark, enclosed place with him for very long.

Normally it was easy to brush him off, no matter how tempting he was. Especially when he was cooing insults and perverted comments into her ear. But he was being so nice…and it was always so disconcerting when he was being nice because he was so likable when he was nice. He really could be the most charming man; he just had to be in the mood. And his warm hand and equally warm attitude were getting to her in a way that both intrigued her and annoyed her.

I am acting like some silly little school girl who has a crush! She thought and she couldn't understand it. She didn't like Rhett…not in that way. She was sure of it…but what of this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when he smiled at her? Or the way her arm tingled pleasantly when he softly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand? How could she explain this?

As she got into the car, she began to make excuses for her emotions. Perhaps I haven't gotten laid in so long that my body is getting desperate… And then, suddenly, she knew and she brightened up considerably at the thought…

It's because of Ashley! She thought triumphantly. I saw him today for the first time in so long, and he kissed me! I would have to expel those feelings somehow… Yes, she thought, that makes sense. And it did. Of course it was Ashley. And now, as she looked at her tiny, white hand folded deeply into Rhett's large one, she felt a lot better about it.

When they got to the theater, Rhett paid for their tickets and bought them popcorn. As soon as they got into the theater and sat down, it was like something triggered inside of Rhett and suddenly he was his annoying, vulgar self again but it was oddly amusing…for the time being. As the previews rolled, Rhett made little comments on every aspect, from the scenes to the actors; and all of his comments were dripping with sarcasm.

Watching the movie with him was equally annoying, because throughout the movie he would constantly try to scare her. During the quiet, suspenseful moments he would quickly tickle her side or use his fingers to crawl up her back. One time he did this, and she shrieked, causing half the theater to look back at her. He had softly laughed as she tried to sink lower in her seat to escape the wandering eyes.

By the end of the movie, the simple fact was that it had been scary and it had been very original and thought provoking. The whole way back to the hotel, it's all she could focus on.

"I mean, can you imagine, Rhett? A demon…following you all your life."

"My dear, you act as if it was all real. You do know it wasn't, right? It was filmed as if it were filmed by some amateur to make it more realistic…but that's it."

Scarlett lifted her chin. "Of course I knew it wasn't real…" There was no way in hell that she would ever admit that at first she thought that it was…but only at first. "It's just something to think about is all…I am afraid I will be frightened tonight when I cut out the lights."

"Well, you could always stay with me…" She glanced at him from over her shoulder. He was wearing that disgusting grin again… Oh God…here it comes, she thought. "We'll even set up cameras in the room…but for different reasons than…what were their names?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes at him, completely baffled by the fact that everything was sex with him. So baffled that she blurted out, "Rhett, why is everything always sexual with you?"

Rhett laughed and glanced at her as he pulled into the parking area and pulled up to the valet. As he got out of the car, he answered with a question. "Why do you always think of things in sexual terms, but you never say it out loud?"

"Because I have the decency not to…" She said as she exited. Her answer forced a loud laugh from his lips. She ground her teeth together, realizing that she must have answered in a way that made him…right.

As he continued to laugh, he spoke. "You little hypocrite…you don't mind thinking those things, just saying them aloud." She began to walk away, much faster than might have been appropriate, towards the doors to the hotel. Even with having to hand over the keys to the valet, he caught up with her quickly. He gripped her elbow as he led her into the building and towards the elevators. As they stood in the elevator, the low 'ding' sound was the only noise breaking the silence. They reached her floor and she barely noticed that he was exiting the elevator with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that it's only fair that I see your room, since you have seen mine," he chuckled. "And anyway, you might want me to scare the demons away…"

Scarlett snorted. "Scare them away? It'd be more like you to ask them over for drinks…"

Rhett laughed loudly at that, and Scarlett felt slightly proud of herself for having come up with something so clever. "Scarlett, maybe you know me better than I thought." His eyes sparkled down on her as she unlocked the door.

She allowed him to enter her suite and he surveyed the surroundings once inside. He nodded his head with satisfaction. "Very nice. If you couldn't have the Presidential Suite, this is a nice alternative. A hundred times better than The Mausoleum?"

Scarlett came up short. "The what?"

"The Mausoleum. You know, your apartment?"

She balked. "Why on earth would you call my apartment that?"

Rhett laughed as he sat on the sofa in the parlor. "My dear, any place with that many dead animals deserves some semblance of respect. The name I have so respectfully bestowed upon your home is my way of showing reverence to the dead."

"Why you-!"

He ignored her as he walked towards the bedroom, and then interrupted her as he reached the doorway. "What's in the bedroom?" he questioned.

"The bed, I would assume. Now would you please leave? If I had been using my brain, I wouldn't have ever let you in here," she stated, more to herself than to him.

"Use your brain? Why start now?" He turned on the lights to the bedroom. "Damn…" He sounded disappointed.

And that, aggravating as it was, made her curious as to why…

She slowly walked towards the doorway. "What?" She questioned standing a few feet behind him.

He glanced over his broad shoulders at her, a crooked smile on his lips. "No cameras…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Okay, you've seen my suite. We are even. Would you get out of here?"

Just then, her phone began to ring, sounding "Bad Romance" throughout the room. She walked over to her purse and grabbed the phone from its designated pocket. Without looking to see who it was, she answered roughly, "Hello!"

"Scarlett?" Ashley…

Scarlett sank into a nearby chair. "Ashley…hey!" She turned away from Rhett when she saw how his genuine smile turned into a twisted smirk at the mention of Ashley. She softly answered, "Ashley…can you hold on a second?"

"Of course…" he replied as she placed the phone in the palm of her hand.

She turned back to Rhett and whispered, "Leave now please!"

Rhett sauntered over to her, the strange smile still on his face. His eyes remained on her face throughout his trek across the room and upon reaching her, he grasped the hand that held the phone and brought it to his warm lips. He held her hand there against his mouth until she began to wriggle under his unusually gentle assault. And with that he walked out of the suite, the door shutting loudly behind him. Scarlett quickly lifted the phone to her ear.

"Ashley?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all afternoon." Oh, that's right…I did leave my purse here all afternoon, didn't I?

"I've been…er-" She stopped herself, remembering that no one was suppose to know about Rhett. "I've been asleep…travelling is tiring." She admitted, hoping she sounded convincing. She was a terrible liar, and she so hated lying to Ashley.

"Oh, I know. It takes me a whole day to get back into the routine of things after a trip." Neither of them said anything for a moment. "So…" Ashley continued, "I was wondering if you are doing anything tomorrow before your fitting with Melanie. I was thinking we could go out for breakfast? I have something I want to show you."

Scarlett heart lifted at his words, and suddenly the kiss from this afternoon was vivid in her mind. "Of course! I would love to…you know that." She added the last part softly.

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I thought it would be okay. Um…where do you want to go?"

They made their arrangements before Ashley said that he had to go. After saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

As she readied herself for bed, she thought of something that annoyed her even as it brought a smile to her lips. For the first time, Scarlett was grateful for Rhett's disgusting sense of humor. If it weren't for the thoughts he had planted in her head about alternate uses for the cameras in that horror movie, she wondered if she would have ever gotten to sleep…even with the television and lights on.


	9. Chapter 9

…she was dreaming about airplanes, shooting stars and wishes…or something…

Then she groggily opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't a dream, but the music blaring from the alarm clock on the bedside table. She reached for the snooze button, missing the first time..then the second… When she lifted her face out of the plush pillow to seek the button she desired, she saw the time. And if the numbers on that clock were right, she had overslept ten minutes already. She knew that normally she would have happily pressed the snooze button before burying her face into her pillow again and would have rushed to shower, dress and fix her hair, saving her makeup for the taxi ride to work, breakfast (or lunch), or wherever she was going. But today she was going to meet Ashley…alone. She ignored the nagging in the back of her head that said lunch was friends, dinner was dating, and breakfast was "I have to fit you in somehow", and she accomplished that by remembering that he had kissed her less than twenty four hours before.

Fixing her hair was easy, she knew that Ashley loved it curled in big waves, framing her face. But dressing was harder, because she couldn't remember Ashley's favorite color. She stood exasperated over her suitcase, tapping her foot impatiently as she glanced over her options. She desperately wished that she had brought her brown lacey shirt to wear over her brown and green floral tank. Ashley liked it when she wore green…

No, no…that's Rhett…She rolled her eyes, wishing for just a moment that she were dressing to go out with Rhett instead. She knew exactly what he liked to see her in and what he didn't and he always noticed what she wore, which was so encouraging to a woman. Sometimes men seemed to glance over their efforts to look nice to the point that a woman would assume that wearing a burlap sack would suffice.

She finally decided on a black skirt, one she knew that Rhett liked (and all men tended to like tight things, right?), a blue three-quarter length shirt with pretty, puffy pleats down the arms and blue pumps. She checked the clock and realized she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave…I should have just pressed the snooze button…

She sat down, picked up her phone and called for her taxi before leaning her head back against the chair. She fiddled with her phone, trying to think of something to do then decided, for sheer boredom's sake, to call Rhett, hoping to have him come down and see if he liked her outfit too. He was so good with fashions and she knew him to be brutally honest, which was just what she needed on a morning like this…

She dialed the number and waited. He quickly picked up. "Hello…" his voice was slightly hoarse and her stomaching unwillingly flipped at the sound of it.

"Hey, you awake?" She asked nonchalantly, knowing instantly that he hadn't been.

"Sure I am…now." He paused and she could hear sheets rustling in the background. "You do realize that it's only 6:30. I had a good thirty minutes of sleep ahead of me." There was laughter in his husky voice.

"Well…you need to get up anyway, Lazy."

He actually laughed out loud, his voice sounding more hollow. She assumed that he had walked to the bathroom when she heard the water start to her shower. "Consistency, thou art a jewel…" Whatever that means…"By the way, what are you doing awake? It's not past one o'clock yet…"

She ignored his obvious barb. "I am going to breakfast this morning and I wanted you to come down and tell me what you think about my outfit…"

Rhett paused and she heard the water shut off. "Whatever it is that you are wearing, I can tell you now that it would look better off." He chuckled lightly; it sounded soft and hoarse too. Her stomached rolled pleasantly again. "It's pretty early to be getting ready for breakfast anyhow…"

"Wouldn't you love for me to take that advice one day, and no it's not too early to get ready for breakfast."

"Well, I still say that if you have to get up this early for breakfast, you should at least attempt to make it interesting…"

He chuckled as she huffed. "I'll keep that in mind and consider it as an alternative option…"

"It would definitely spare me the trip and solve your problem…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and as she often did when he said such vulgar things, she ignored him. "Are you coming or not?" He assured her he was and she hung up on him, his laughter immediately stopping as she abruptly pushed the "end" button. She smiled slightly. She liked talking on the phone with him…when he begins to annoy me, I can simply cut him off.

As she had known he would be, he was blunt and honest. He commented on how hard the black skirt made her look, claiming that a white skirt would be better for a less formal meal. However, his pleasant mood changed when she mentioned that it was Ashley with whom she was going to breakfast. His eyes had subtly darkened and his mouth twisted into a nasty smile as he suggested that she should exchange her pretty blue pumps for strappy zebra print heels, stating that her fetish might be extended to Ashley. She had left him at the elevators in a huff, annoyed with how sour his smile looked on his usually amused face and the fact that he seemed to begrudge her his advice…

She glanced at the clock on her cell phone as she jumped in the cab and realized that having listened to Rhett's insults and then changing, she had almost caused herself to be late. The taxi was waiting for her at the door and the driver said that he had almost given up on her coming out. He drove her to the restaurant she and Ashley had agreed on and she quickly walked inside the building, fluffing her hair as she entered. She looked around for a moment and spotted Ashley at the same time that he noticed her across the room. He waved at her, attempting to catch her attention. Little did he know he had caught it years ago…

She walked over to his table, her most becoming smile on her face and her heart soared at the sight of him. A million thoughts raced through her mind upon seeing his smile, his eyes, his glossy blond hair…every time she saw him, she saw the same young boy that she had suddenly and violently fallen in love with at 13…and a half. She often thought about that day, and reveled in the feelings that she had experienced realizing that Ashley was no longer just her best friend, but the love of her life…

_School was starting back, and Scarlett didn't know how she felt about it. All summer long she had been to so many places and done so many things. Mammy had enrolled her and her sisters into three different summer camps to keep them busy and to keep them from getting bored. Her hands were too full with the boys summer leagues to deal with the girls drama everyday anyway. The rest of the summer had been spent at home, with cousins and friends, and with her father. She supposed that her favorite times had been with her father. He had taken her and her sisters to amusement parks and on camping trips. The amusement parks had been so much fun. The roller coasters had been amazing, because as it turned out Scarlett and the boys were quite the adrenaline junkies. But the most unforgettable part of the summer (and, for Scarlett, the most enjoyable) had been their father/daughter camping trip. Her Pa had taken the girls on a camping trip to the lake. Suellen had refused to sleep with the family in the tent next to the lake, claiming that she had seen a nest of spiders so she set up her own tent…right on top of a huge path of poison ivy. Scarlett knew that for years to come that memory would spark delight in her heart, even when she was at her most dismal…_

_She supposed the only reason she had to be happy was because she would get to see all of her friends again. She was especially happy about seeing Ashley, the boy she considered to be her best friend. He had been gone all summer with his father on a long vacation in Europe. It was easy to think of the small, fair boy as her best friend. He was quite shy and very compliant, always willing to do what Scarlett wanted to do without asking questions about it. Scarlett had heard her father talking to Mammy, saying that Ashley was a good friend for her for the simple fact that he was "subservient to her every whim". She hadn't understood why he had chuckled saying that, but she supposed that this was an easy summation of her and Ashley's friendship. She was the leader and he was such an easy follower…she couldn't help but like him._

_So all in all, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for the summer to end and for school to start back…and anyway, everyone kept telling her how much better eighth grade was than seventh, assuring her that seniority makes it worth the extra work. She certainly hoped so._

_She sat on the porch in front of her home with the sanest of her three brothers, Landon, playing checkers on the deck table. The game had just started and she was already bored, wishing she hadn't agreed to play at all, when suddenly…salvation! A car pulled up into the drive, and she knew immediately that it belonged to the Wilkes. Landon jumped up and raced over to their brothers: G.T and Houston, yelling and screaming that the Wilkes were back. Scarlett jumped up too, waving at the car from her place on the porch. She watched as the car pulled up to the front of the house and John Wilkes got out of it. Scarlett quickly ran to him, jumping into his arms and giving him a large kiss on the cheek. She had forgotten how much she liked him…_

_And that's when she saw him…it was like he was a different person…_

_Ashley stepped around the car and Scarlett, expecting to still see her awkward little friend, turned her head towards his almost familiar voice, which was so much lower than she remembered. "Hello, Red."_

_She was sure that her jaw dropped to her chest at the sight of him. His blond hair that had been almost white now had a golden hue to it and was shorter than she remembered. She realized that she was no longer eye level with him…in fact she was eye level with his widening shoulders and his now visible Adam's Apple. He smiled at her widely and her breath caught in her throat. The braces that he had been wearing for years were gone; the overbite that had caused his lisp replaced by a perfect pair of white teeth, almost too pretty to be authentic. He was like something out of those movies that she watched with her sisters and Mammy and always said she hated even though she really liked them. She was right in the middle of her very own "Sleepless in Seattle"…_

_"Hey, Ashley…" she muttered. He dunked his head._

_"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he questioned, and she could see that though he had changed outwardly, he was still the same boy as before. This thought warmed her heart in a way that she couldn't describe…_

_"It certainly has…." And she had known from that moment on that this movie of her own making was something that she never wanted to end…_

As he took her hand now and kissed it, she remembered all over again the thrill of seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time. He was still her romantic hero, the only one she wanted. At that thought, her mind shifted abruptly to an image of a tall, handsome man, a swarthy smile on his dark face. She mentally slapped the image away…What the hell! I do not want him, he is the last man on earth that I would ever want!

"Hey, Red. I am so glad you are here…" He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulder before pulling out her chair for her. Men just didn't do that anymore… it was so attractive… "I know it's kind of early, but I wanted to have plenty of time to hang out before you spent the rest of the day getting fitted."

Scarlett's heart sank a little. "You don't think it will take all day, do you?" The thought of being in the presence of that ninny for that long literally made her want to vomit.

"Who knows! You know better than me how you girls are about clothes and things….you look beautiful." She recognized the look in his eyes to be appreciation and the longing was clearly in his voice. He wants me…

She smiled radiantly, casting down her eyes and then looking back up through her lashes in that way that she knew drove men mad. The waiter came then, taking their drink orders before walking away.

"So, what have you been doing since I deserted you? I…I'm sorry about that. You know how the business is though…I don't know how Melanie is going to put up with all this working all the time. I'm really worried about it."

Scarlett's hopes brightened. "Does she get upset when you leave? If she does, she should be ashamed. A man's got to make a living, after all…"

Ashley smiled lightly, fiddling with the edge of his fork. "No, she is wonderful about it. She actually said the same thing…well, almost the same thing." He chuckled a little. "It seems that no one can put things quite like you can." His eyes shined as he looked at her.

She smiled back. "No, there is no one else in the world quite like me, is there?" She hoped that he would take that to heart.

"No, there isn't." He paused before continuing. "Well, anyway, you never answered my question, you know…what have you been up to? You never sit still long enough to sleep all afternoon…Have you seen any of your family yet?"

"No, not yet. I think I am going to see Carreen and Suellen this afternoon at the fitting?"

"Yes, they are in the wedding, aren't they…"

"Yes. And I haven't talked to Pa yet…I don't know what he is planning." She rolled her eyes. "But with my brothers and me home, you know it will probably be something big."

Ashley laughed. "Indeed." The waiter brought their drinks and they gave him their orders before continuing.

"So you haven't gotten to call your father yet because you haven't had the time? I think that the Tarleton boys finally found you and you are just trying to keep it…you know…under wraps." He took a sip of his coffee, his soft gray eyes glazed over with amusement. "I saw Stuart at the garage and told him you were coming home. His face got redder than his hair before he yelled out loud. He pulled out his cell phone, I mean, right in front of me, and called Brent. They planned on finding you and 'showing you around'."

Scarlett moaned and rolled her eyes. Stuart and Brent Tarleton were two of the towns wildest boys…or, she supposed they would be men now. She hadn't seen them since before she graduated from college. In high school, they had both tried to date her. Instead of having to date either one of them though, she had simply agreed to hang out with both of them, with the promise that one day she might decide to date one of them. They were really so much fun, but she had always known that day would never come. Honestly, she was pretty sure that they did too…and she didn't think they minded. She had heard whispers in high school about some kind of Testosterone-Filled Goal Lists they had created, listing girls at the school they would like to "lay" before they graduated. She had been at the top of both of their lists…and on a list of her own that included all three of them. She cringed at the thought. Needless to say, she had tried to lay off the charm after hearing that. "I don't know why they keep trying…I would never date college drop-outs."

Ashley placed his coffee back on the table. "They aren't technically drop-outs though. They were kicked out…"

"Even worse! I mean, really Ashley? Where did you see them?"

"Well, I only saw Stuart…he was at the garage."

"The same garage as the one that he worked at when we graduated?"

"Yes, it's the one I've always gone to."

Scarlett huffed. "That's what I thought…and Brent?"

"He is in construction now, I think. I can't be sure…"

"My point has been proven…I don't know why they don't move on already…"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you are charming even when you aren't trying to be…it's a bit infectious. I think they have always believed that you were more interested than you are."

"Well, I'm not interested at all."

Ashley looked down again and looked as if he wanted to say something else. "I saw Raif too…he plans on calling on you."

"Great balls of fire, Ashley! Did you tell the whole world I was coming? Were you that excited to see me?"

"Heh…I'm sorry, Red. I didn't know you would be upset. Maybe I was just excited to see you again." He fiddled with his fork again and Scarlett's heart skipped at his words.

She softly replied. "I'm not upset. I'm glad you are happy to see me." Her smile widened. "I'd be happy to see me too."

He laughed lightly but looked at her strangely. She supposed it was because that didn't sound like something she would say at all. She always replied in ways that implied a humbleness that she lacked for the sake of building up the man's ego...for charm's sake. A man never liked to think that he wasn't the most wonderful thing on earth. Why in the world would she have said something like that now? And why did the saying sound like something that she had heard before? Because you have heard things like that a million times…but from a different pair of lips. Very nice lips…

W….T….F….was he ever going to go away? Now she was even talking like him!

She stuttered a moment before saying, "That is, I'm happy to see you too, Ashley. I'm sure that my excitement far exceeds yours." There, that was much better!

He seemed to be more at ease now and Scarlett mentally wiped her forehead. "You know I missed you. I feel like I tell you constantly. It means so much to me that you are here…I can't imagine how I would do this without you. Actually, it's kind of why I asked you here."

"Why did you ask me here, Ashley?" She asked breathlessly. His words had sent a hope to her heart that all of the kisses in the world couldn't. Surely it couldn't be this simple…

"Well, you see…I wanted to show you before anyone else." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a beautiful velvet box, opening it to reveal the ring inside. "Do you think she will like it?"

Scarlett's heart dropped. Apparently it's not going to be that easy… As she looked at the ring though, her heart was mollified slightly. It was definitely not the prettiest ring in the world. It was one of those marquis cuts…but she supposed that wasn't what made it ugly, for she had seen many beautiful marquis cut rings. It was more the size of the ring…it was rather small compared to how she thought a ring for this occasion should be. And it was gold…not platinum…

"I mean…I know that you don't know her well and all but…you know women because, you know, you are one. What do you think?"

She was silent for a moment longer. "It's…" she paused again, wondering what she could say. "She will love it, because it's from you, Ashley. Not because of what it looks like." She had heard something like that in a movie once…It seemed to be enough because Ashley smiled brightly at her and looked back down at the ring. "But Ashley? Why do you still have it if this is obviously your engagement ring? Shouldn't Melanie already have it?" Second thoughts, perhaps? Please, let it be second thoughts!

Ashley laughed before answering. "Melanie has a…strange opinion on engagement rings and wedding rings. She believes that the engagement ring shouldn't be the…uh…well, important ring? I don't know…It was her request to have the gold band first and to get the diamond on the big day. And of course she wanted me to pick it out for her, without any input from her and you know I'm so bad with getting people surprises-" Suddenly his obnoxious, attention-seeking phone rang. He scrambled to answer it, handing over the ring to her as he did so. He mouthed an apology for the interruption and got up and walked out of the restaurant as he continued to talk to the person on the other line.

Scarlett watched him walk away, hating that stupid phone and envisioning all the different ways that she could destroy it. Her hand balled up in frustration and wrapped around…velvet. She looked down at the box that rested in her tiny hand and opened the lid, revealing the ring within. Yes, it was a hideous ring, no doubt about it. But she knew that Melanie would love it. For the same reason that she would have loved it. It was a symbol of permanent kinship and love. Something that she had longed for and never fully attained because she believed that the only way to attain such a love was with Ashley, her only love.

…It should be mine…

He shouldn't have gone into that jewelry store with anyone else on his mind but her. The ring was definitely a reflection of its future owner. It was plain. Melanie was plain. They were a perfect match. If he had gone into that store with me in mind, the ring would have been a lot prettier, she thought hatefully, lifted the ring begrudgingly from the case.

She absently placed the box on the table as she stared at the ring with some contempt. It was small in every way…the diamond was small, the size was small… Once again, it matched Melanie perfectly because she was…small. Scarlett pictured the small woman from the day before in her over-sized Granny suit. She couldn't be a 4…her hips were much too narrow. Surely…surely she had to be a 2. There was no way she was smaller than Scarlett. No way…Scarlett's vanity wouldn't allow her to think of such a thing.

Out of curiosity, Scarlett took one of her rings off and compared the two and was shocked to see that Melanie's ring appeared to be smaller. No way… Scarlett, who prided herself on her small, dimpled hands, could not fathom that this Melanie could have smaller hands than she did. It would fit me…I'm sure of it, she thought determinedly. She placed her own ring on the table next to the box and, without thinking, shoved the ring onto her finger.

Ugh, it's even uglier on than it was off, she thought with a little satisfaction. She could imagine Melanie showing it off to people and everyone smiling indulgently down at it even as they thought of how unattractive it really was. It almost made her want to giggle. She stared at the ring for a moment longer, dwelling on the pleasant idea of people secretly laughing at Melanie. She imagined that Melanie would love it though…she would probably weep with joy when Ashley slipped the ring on her finger. An image of the two of them, Ashley and Melanie, standing at an altar and Ashley smiling at Melanie as she had seen him smile at her since she came home entered her mind and suddenly the sight of the ring sickened her. She grasped the ring between her fingers, wanting to put the damned thing away and never look at it again…

But of course, the unimaginable happened…

…it wouldn't come off…

Shit…

She tugged again but the ring might as well have been welded to her finger for all the good it did. She looked at the ring, her eyes wide. It squeezed against her finger in a way that her other rings did not and after really looking at it and how tightly it pressed to her skin, she wondered how it was that she had ever gotten it on to begin with. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit….she thought as she began to, as discreetly as possible, jerk and yank at the finger. She turned around, wondering if she was making a scene, when she saw Ashley walking back inside the building. Shit!

She shoved her hands into her lap, attempting to look as casual as possible, before realizing that the now empty box was still opened and her emerald ring was still on the table. Without thinking, she forced the ring into the box before shutting it and tossing it into her lap as well. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening...

Ashley sat down at the table and Scarlett stilled her frantic hands, pasting on a fake smile. Ashley didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong; he simply smiled back and apologized. Scarlett nodded her acknowledgement and muttered an "it's fine", still silently twisting at the ring. Ashley began explaining the situation on the phone, but Scarlett wasn't listening. She was wondering what she was going to do. How embarrassing, to put on someone else's engagement ring! How desperate can you get?

"Scarlett?" Ashley asked, looking at her strangely. She could tell by the look on his face he must have asked a question or something and she wasn't responding…

She hesitated, fidgeted with the ring again, and then asked, "What did you say?"

"I asked you when exactly is your fitting with Melanie planned. I thought she said 9:00, but I'm not sure." Ashley glanced at his watch. Scarlett looked at the clock on the back wall. 8:15…Perfect…

Aggravated that she had to end her time with Ashley but frantic to get the stupid ring off, she took the only opportunity that presented itself to get away. "Oh! I think, actually, that she wanted me to come early…because…I am the maid of honor, remember? My dress is going to be…special." Get out the door, call a taxi, get damn ring off, go to fitting…this could work…

"Oh, that does make sense, actually. She was going to get there early too. You know Melanie, she doesn't want to inconvenience anyone so she agreed to go in early for her fitting so her bridesmaids wouldn't have to wait on her." Ashley's smile was warm as he spoke of his fiancée, but Scarlett barely noticed and, to be honest, she didn't care. At the moment, she had one thought on her mind…

"Well, then I have to go!" Scarlett said suddenly. She started gathering her things, and Ashley looked on in confusion.

"But we haven't eaten yet…"

Scarlett paused. Food…God, I'm hungry… "Well, I don't want to be late. Melanie is such a…dear to want to help everyone out. I'd like to help her too by getting there early."

Ashley smiled widely at her comment. "I knew you two would be great friends. I'm so glad that she will have a friend like you…I know how good a friend you are, so…" He looked down as he stood and suddenly clapped his hands with realization before patting his pockets. "Oh! I gave you the ring box when I got that call, didn't I?"

Scarlett froze. Shit! "Umm…yes. But…" To quote Dr. Seuss, "She thought up a lie and she thought it quick". "But don't you try that, Ashley Wilkes. You didn't even remember just then where you put it and you are liable to lay it down somewhere…I am going to keep it for safe keeping. After all, I am the maid of honor and the best man." She laughed nervously but relaxed when she saw his smile widen at her words.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about…you are amazing." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders even as she shoved her left hand behind her back. He kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth, and Scarlett wanted to scream at herself for ruining this moment with Ashley over a stupid ring. She could have thoroughly enjoyed that kiss if she hadn't put that stupid ring on!

"No, you are, Ashley," she whispered, balling her hands into tiny fists. "Well, I better go." Get out, call cab, get ring off, get fitted…

"Here, I'll call another driver. You take my car." He began to lead her out the door. Get out, call- what!

"Umm…" She said, looking for an excuse. But Ashley cut her off.

"No, please. Let me do something for you…you've done so much for me already." It was like Ashley's driver had radar, because he was at the door when they got there, giving Scarlett no chance to think up an excuse not to take him up on his offer. He was either telepathic or Ashley had paged him…either way, it was an inconvenience for her. He loaded her in and asked the driver to take her to the boutique. Scarlett attempted to act normal and think at the same time…

"Tell Melanie I said hi, will you, Red?" Ashley asked as he shut the door and the car pulled off.

"Shit…" she whispered to the empty interior.

She immediately reached for some ice in a tiny cooler off to the side in a compartment with drinks and fruit and pressed it to her fingers. It was freezing, but it should help to get it off.

"I want you lovin' and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance…"

"Shit…" she whined, drawing out the word as she scrambled for her phone, still trying to keep the ice firmly pressed against her finger.

"Hello?"

"There she is! I had been thinking that I would never hear from her, that beautiful daughter of mine. And where have you been, Puss? Avoiding your Pa?"

The strong Irish voice on the other end of the phone sent a tiny rush of joy to her heart even in her current predicament. "Pa…"

"Yes, daughter. Your Pa. You remember that you have one now? Now that he has had to look all up and down the streets and alleys of Atlanta for you." She could sense the hint of exasperation in her father's voice now and she felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for not calling him sooner.

"Oh Pa, we both know that you haven't looked anywhere. You just aren't patient. I was going to call…"

"Oh indeed? I suppose ya had the time and the date set in one of those little books. Your father has been resigned to a space on a piece of paper now, has he?"

Scarlett laughed at his ridiculous claim. "I've missed you, Pa."

"You have a funny way of showing it." He huffed, but his supposed aggravation was no more than meaningless words, and Scarlett and he both knew it.

"Pa, you know you are the first in my heart…"

Her father chuckled into the phone. "Well, it is good to know that one of those city slickers hasn't taken you from me."

"Not likely…" she murmured, thinking of the only man she had become even remotely close to in the city. She glanced at the swollen finger on her left hand. The ice was almost melted. "Ahh…Pa? I am kind of busy right now. I've got to go…"

"Oh! I see…every time I bring up men, you cut me off. I thought that with our Ashley gettin' married, you'd be thinking more about settling down. Over half the people you grew up with are married…most of them with babies and a home. They'll all be wondering when you'll be doing the same…" He drew out the last part, wishing to taunt her competitive character.

She spoke as she tried to grab another piece of ice… "Pa! I am not getting married…" Not today…she thought, staring at the hideous ring currently stuck on her finger, wet and sparkling in the interior lighting of the car.

"Well, I'm warning you, daughter. I am sure that everyone in the world will be asking you about it…" He paused. "Especially the boys. In fact, you'll never believe who was asking for you-"

Scarlett's frustration mounted at another unproductive tug at the ring and her father's insistence… "Pa! I don't care who you saw! I'm not interested!" She stayed silent for a moment, leaning back in the seat as she saw the car pull up in front of the boutique, glancing back down at her very red finger and the ring that was so very much not hers…"I gotta go, Pa." Her words were laced with dread.

Her Pa misinterpreted her fears and answered, "Aw, now I've made you insecure. I'm sorry, daughter. I only want what's best for ya…" He whispered the last part conspiratorially. "You know…you do live far away. No one need know you are still…you know…" Scarlett rolled her eyes. "But if they do ask…well, what they don't know won't hurt 'em…"

At her father's words, Scarlett smiled a little. "Pa, are you suggesting I lie about my love life?"

"Oh well, look at the time! I must be going!" She and her Pa chuckled together. "Goodbye, Puss."

"Pa…don't call me that!" She cringed before whispering. "Love you, Pa. Bye…" She continued to look at the ring…What the hell am I going to do!

As she was hanging up, the driver came around and helped her out of the car. And there waiting at the door of the establishment was Melanie and her bridesmaids…and practically all of Clayton County.

"Scarlett! Scarlett O'Hara!" was all she heard…at least a dozen women swarmed her. "How are you? What's New York been like? How's your job?" Everyone was asking questions as they all stood in line to hug her. As everyone hugged her, she tucked her hand firmly behind her, in the small of her back.

This was a customary welcome home from the women she had grown up with, but it still was strange to Scarlett. Peeking at the faces of the women, the whole situation suddenly seemed ironic to Scarlett, for she remembered at least half of these girls hating her in high school. She wasn't used to seeing their faces smiling towards her but was rather more familiar with the underside of their noses. Still, she hugged them back with her one available arm with what she was sure was mutual contempt. Particularly, India Wilkes…

And then, a face she was very familiar with. "Scarlett! Sissy, I've missed you!" Carreen rushed for Scarlett grasping her around her shoulders tightly. As Carreen stepped aside, Scarlett spotted another familiar face…

"Suellen…" Scarlett said. Sue smiled sweetly…too sweetly and reached for Scarlett, hugging her briefly. "So glad you finally came home."

Scarlett smiled too. "I can tell…" She said. Before anything else could be said, Scarlett spotted Melanie in the window of the boutique, surrounded by yards of white fabric that Scarlett supposed was to be a dress. Melanie saw her too and gave a shy wave. Good God! Her arms look like two big marshmallows with those gigantically puffy sleeves. She looks as if she is trying out for the part of the middle of a smore in that thing! She struggled not to make a face as she waved back. The women surrounding her looked at the window too as she waved and all at once everyone gasped and ran for the door of the boutique. Scarlett rolled her eyes, thinking about how they were now going to go in there and make fools of themselves by telling her she looked so beautiful in that hideous thing. She walked in behind the mob, and couldn't hear anything over the squealing and false flattery. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward and it felt as if everyone was suddenly silent. Melanie was standing before Scarlett, a look on her face that said that only Scarlett's opinion mattered.

"Scarlett…" Melanie's soft voice was almost so quiet it was hard to hear. "Do you like it? It's an Antebellum style wedding dress…is it too much?"

Dear God, yes! You look like a cloud attached to a human head…but that is just fine with me… Scarlett grinned, feeling a tiny sense of giddiness. "It's perfect…" She answered, which she reminded herself was not a lie…exactly. Melanie's smile spread and it felt as if suddenly everyone was talking again, about the wedding and the dress and Melanie…it made Scarlett want to puke. Then someone was speaking to her. It was the seamstress.

"You are the maid of honor, correct?" She had the tiniest French accent, as if she had been in the US long enough that it had died down significantly.

"Uh, yes…"

"Good! Could I get your measurements, please?"

"Of course!" She said eagerly, hoping the woman was going to take her to some remote room in the back where it would take at least an hour to complete her fitting.

"Wonderful!" She answered, motioning to a small platform in the middle of the room. "Right over here, please."

Scarlett's heart dropped and she dug her fist deeper into her back, thinking of the fact that getting measurement meant stretching out your arms…and fingers. "Umm…I don't think…"

"Oh come, dear. We are all friends here. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And besides," the woman whispered the last part, "you have such a nice figure. No one will judge. Everyone will be too busy being jealous!" She chuckled slightly before pulling Scarlett toward the middle of the room. "And anyway, no one paid any attention to the other girls as they got measured." She drawled. "They are too busy getting reacquainted."

But as soon as Scarlett hopped up onto the tiny platform, all the women in the room shifted towards her and there wasn't one person who wasn't interested in what her measurements were. Scarlett should have known this would happen. They turned away from each other because they didn't want to embarrass each other by knowing their respective imperfections. But they all wanted to know her imperfections. Or at least wanted to know if she indeed had any…

As the woman measured Scarlett's bust, waist and hips, she was able to keep her fist firmly planted where it had been all along.

"My dear, you have the perfect measurements!" the seamstress commented giving Scarlett a tiny wink.

One of the girls that Scarlett didn't recognize spoke up, "I would sell my soul to the devil to have those measurements!" The girl chuckled lightly and others didn't with her.

"I think she did…" someone answered over Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett turned around and saw India Wilkes. Before Scarlett could answer, India spoke again. "Scarlett, Prissy-you remember your Mammy's niece don't you?-said she saw you at The Varsity yesterday with an older man? Your caring ways haven't got you volunteering at the nursing homes, now have they?" India smiled wickedly. "It couldn't be a possible suitor could it? Perhaps an old rich man, about to keel over? It sounds like your type…"

Scarlett stopped short for a moment. Prissy? Prissy…Mammy's niece? Then it hit her…oh Good God! The familiar looking girl behind the counter…that had been Prissy! Oh Lord…

…she had told India that Rhett was old?

"I don't know what you are talking about India." She turned back around to see all eyes were on her…even the seamstress. She brought herself up and buried her fist deeper in her back. "I haven't been to The Varsity…she must have been confused."

"Then why are you hiding your left hand behind your back?" India crossed her arms, so sure she had given Scarlett up to some kind of humiliation. Just as soon as the words came out of her mouth, all the women in the room erupted, demanding Scarlett show them her finger. Scarlett turned back towards India, narrowing her eyes to her before turning back towards the women…and Melanie. Melanie's absurdly kind face was laced with curiosity.

"Show us!" she heard her youngest sister say. "Show us! Oh, what will Pa say?"

What would Pa say? She wondered, thinking about what Pa's reaction would be to seeing another woman's ring on her finger.

Then she remembered that Pa had said something…what they don't know, won't hurt 'em…

Scarlett eyes lit up and before she could think, she flung her hand out in front of everyone. "Alright, I wanted it to be a surprise. I am going to get married…" She turned to India. "But he isn't old or unattractive. He is the most amazingly handsome…" She swallowed and struggled to speak her next words, "…wo-wonderful man…" she inwardly crossed herself, asking for forgiveness for her lie, "and he is here in Atlanta with me. You see, we couldn't bear to be apart for such a long time…" The squealing was overbearing as some women screamed 'I knew it!' and others said 'I knew she wouldn't have dated an old man, what was Prissy thinking?'. These comments reassured her that half the county had already heard the same news…

And Scarlett stood there…wondering how she would keep her dignity intact when telling her…fiancé the good news.


	10. Chapter 10

Absently running her thumb over the face of her cell phone, Scarlett stared out the window of the cab as the driver pulled out onto the street and away from the boutique.

This doesn't have to be hard, she told herself. This could be like any other time that she and Rhett had partnered up to do something at the newspaper. Even though this was so obviously different. She would have never even considered getting him to do something like this at any other time in her life. But desperate times called for desperate measures. As if she hadn't had enough on her plate…crashing a wedding, winning the heart of the man she loved. She bit her lip. If only she had left that God-awful ring alone. Well, there was little to be done about it now…all she could do was try her best to fix it and it seemed that roleplaying was—

Oh my God, he is going to have a field day with that one, if he gets his hands on it… She made a mental note: Do NOT call what they were about to do role-playing!

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at her phone, thinking about the words they had exchanged while she had still been at the boutique, and gave up the hope that he wouldn't tease her. Yeah…right. He had already started…

Her stomach rolled in the way it often did when she felt that things weren't going to go her way. There was no way that Rhett wouldn't tease the socks off of her once he knew what she wanted him to do. And she had little choice in asking him now…there was no one else. And she had already told everyone about…

Oh God, he was going to give her hell for this…

She crossed her arms in frustration. She should have thought of anyone else… Really! Anyone!

Out of everyone in the world, why did she choose him in that moment? Why couldn't she have chosen some nice man? Or, hell! Why couldn't she have just chosen someone who wouldn't throw it in her face every five seconds for the next year? Ashley had just talked about the Tarleton boys, Raif…she could have lied to the girls just as easily about them. And with a quick phone call, she could have had them telling everyone in Atlanta anything. That she was the sweetest fiancée in the world. That they had been reintroduced through the Queen of England…that she was the Queen of England! They would have taken whatever bullshit she fed them and they would have run with it…

…and they would have worshipped her for it, too.

But that was just it, wasn't it. That lie wouldn't have been believable, and her subconscious self had to have known that. Everyone that counted knew that Brent and Stuart Tarleton couldn't keep their mouths shut to save their lives…and a piece of juicy news, like being engaged to Scarlett O'Hara, wouldn't have stayed within the clandestine clusters of intimate friends for long…

They would have been screaming from the rooftops.

And anyway, she couldn't very well marry both of them, now could she? And she didn't want to think about what it would mean if they had to decide who was going to be the lucky man. Even if they weren't really going to get "lucky"…

And Raif, well…Raif was really no better, now was he? And anyway, his very own sister was right there in the room. There is no way that Cathleen would have believed that her brother was engaged to Scarlett, one of her good friends in high school, and that she hadn't known about it.

She supposed there were others she could have named out of the blue as well, but it didn't really matter, did it? Either way, she had referred to Rhett Butler in the heat of the moment and it was done. No going back…

…God help her…

She started at that thought. God help her? Really? Not that she didn't believe in God. She was born a Catholic, raised a Catholic, and was a…kind-of, sort-of, on a need-to-know basis practicing Catholic. It wasn't her religion she was questioning, but herself. She didn't need to bother God for this one, thank you. It was simple. She wasn't going to go into that hotel asking Rhett for help, like she was some charity case. She was going to go in there as a queen…

She would casually bring it up, but in such a way that it would seem that he was the one who needed her. She smirked at the thought, and for the first time was feeling much more comfortable with the whole idea. She knew he had a…thing for her. Albeit, a perverse, twisted, sexual thing…but a thing nonetheless. She could work that to her advantage.

She sighed in contentment and leaned back in the seat, a satisfied grin on her face. Suddenly, all of this didn't sound so bad. And, after all, there were some major pros in this; some that she had already covertly thought about. Because, let's face it, it was all a little extreme to have Rhett pretending to be her fiancé simply to hide the fact that she got Melanie's engagement ring on her finger. The thing was, she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this before…

Ashley would see.

Here she had been, wondering over things to do: showing him who Melanie and her family really were, getting him to see who he really needed. And she had forgotten that the easiest way to get a man's attention was to make him jealous. Give him competition. She realized that in seeing Ashley with someone else, she had realized the full capacity of her love for him. If he saw her with someone else, no doubt jealousy would rage and he would see that he must have her all for himself and ditch that ninny before it was too late.

And it just so happened that Rhett was the perfect kind of man to get jealous over…as good looking as he was….

And of course, there were the more philosophical pros, as well…

One: no one knew Rhett, so no one could even begin to guess that he wasn't really her fiancé. Two: he was a good liar. A damn good one. She needed a good head like his for a story that was going to have to be so intricately crafted. Three: Who else would be willing to tell such a lie? Rhett was about as moral as a prostitute with a penchant for theft and idolatry. And thank God for that at a time like this… Simple fact was, he was a good choice when there had been no other choice. Anyway, aside from everything else, what had her other options been? Tell the truth?

Yeah…Right…so not in her character.

She smiled lightly, her mood significantly brighter. Yes, she had made a good choice. If she kept him in check, this could work out very fine. And, like she had acknowledged before, who else would she have asked? Her smile faded at the instantaneous, inner response…

She would have never called anyone else, asked anyone else. There was only…him.

The car jerked suddenly as they pulled into the drive of her hotel. As she glanced up to the windows at the very top of the building and thought of the suite beyond them—and the man beyond that—she thought, resolutely, that she had never had a more absurd thought in her life…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_After Scarlett's "big announcement", Melanie had come up to her and congratulated her. When Scarlett had seen her coming towards her, she had hoped that Melanie would reach her sporting a look in her eyes that would surely have been in any other bride-to-be's eyes when someone else announces their engagement at their bridal fitting._

_A girl can get pissed because of that shit…no woman wants the attention diverted from her when it's supposed to be her big day._

_Scarlett's heart soared at the thought and in that split second before Melanie reached her, she imagined how she would tell Ashley about Melanie's coldness. Thought of how she would toss around the fact that she had tried to be a good friend to Melanie, just to remind him of his words from earlier that morning at the restaurant. He would remember all the nice things she had tried to do for Melanie and he would gather her in his arms…because she would be crying, of course. And he would tell her that it had all been a mistake and that he couldn't believe that he had almost married such an unfeeling creature when he had Scarlett. And then…_

_All her dreams were dashed…_

_As Melanie approached her, Scarlett saw that her eyes shined with true affection and she had a rather large, but genuine smile on her face as she gently grasped Scarlett's arms before pulling her into an equally gentle embrace. "Oh Scarlett, that's such wonderful news. I'm so glad…" She pulled back and Scarlett thought that she saw tears in her eyes._

_Really?_

_Scarlett's brain filter took a momentary holiday and she blurted out her unaltered thoughts. "Are you really crying? I mean, you don't even know me…" Even as the words were leaving her mouth, Scarlett knew she was going to have to do damage control because the tone she used was rather sassy and already Melanie was pulling back slightly. A deep crimson blush was already settling on Melanie's small cheeks and Scarlett noticed that the blush travelled down to her slim neck. "I mean, it's…sweet." She had to force the "s" word out of her mouth._

_Heh…she wished it was that "s" word…_

_Melanie recovered slightly, but there was no taking back the first words. And though Scarlett knew she should be sorry, for being rude and for almost letting Melanie know how much she hated her before she broke up her wedding to Ashley, she couldn't find it in herself to be. It had felt too damn good to snap at the girl, and witness how her words had affected her._

_But still, she wasn't stupid… "You know, that you care about what happens to me…" Scarlett attempted to summon a slight look of affection into her face and it must have worked because Melanie's features immediately transformed, the blush no longer from embarrassment but joy._

_"I know I haven't known you for very long, but Ashley talks about you all the time, like I said. I suppose it means a lot to me because it will mean a lot to him. Though, I suppose, he might already know. You two are very close." Melanie was babbling again, and Scarlett was pretty sure she knew it too because she shook her head slightly, though her smile never left her mild face. "I know it's still a little strange…"_

_"It's not…strange." Like hell it's not…it's downright creepy. "And actually, Ashley doesn't know yet. You guys are the first to find out." Even my "fiancé" didn't know before you guys…go figure._

_Melanie patted her arm again before pulling away. "I know he will be so happy for you."_

_"When do we get to meet Mr. Right?" Carreen walked up from behind Scarlett and slid an arm around her waist. She looked at Scarlett expectantly before wiggling her eyebrows. The other women in the room erupted, demanding an answer._

_Scarlett smiled stiffly. When hell freezes over. "Soon," she stated simply, hoping no one would demand a specific date. But of course, they did…_

_"This week?" It was India. The nasty, filthy hateful b—_

_"Yes." Scarlett answered quickly, turning towards her and smiling. "In fact, I am sure that Pa will be having some kind of get-together while my brothers and I are home. I am sure you will see him there." Once again, everyone screeched. Scarlett was pretty sure that the strange girl who had wanted her measurements downright screamed._

_"Scarlett! You are going to ruin Pa's fun. You had to have known that he wanted to surprise you and the boys." Her sister smiled at her. "We'll ask him to do it tomorrow, though. You'll act surprised, won't you? I don't think anyone wants to wait any longer to meet him. I am sure that you are anxious for everyone to meet him." Carreen squeezed her sister's waist. All the women voiced their agreement._

_One of Scarlett's old schoolmates, Cathleen Calvert, spoke up next. Scarlett was fond of her back then. She had been likable and had liked Scarlett as well, unlike most of the other girls in school. She was chubbier than she had been when they were in high school, probably because, as Scarlett knew, she had married and had some kids. But her face was still young and pretty, her hair still a golden silk. "Can't you show us a picture or something? Tide us all over? Surely you have one on your cell…" She giggled and some of the other women giggled too._

_Scarlett froze. It would be natural for a woman to have a picture of her fiancé with her, especially on her phone. Except…Scarlett didn't have any pictures of Rhett on her. At all. "Umm…"_

_The chick who liked her measurements and liked to scream spoke up. "Uh-oh, ladies. I think I know what the problem is." Everyone, including Scarlett looked at her with confusion. "She has pictures all right…but they are only dirty pictures." Everyone started "oh"ing and "aw"ing at the suggestion. The girl grinned._

_Scarlett wanted to slap her._

_"It's okay, you won't offend us one bit if you show us something a little…raunchy." They all nodded and spoke their agreement. Scarlett wanted to roll her eyes. At this point the group of women should be referred to collectively, so in sync were their responses. Even Melanie was agreeing, though with a blush and a grin that gave way to her teasing._

_"It's not that," Scarlett answered slowly. "It's just that this phone. It's brand new, you see? And, I don't have any pictures of him on it yet."_

_India snorted. "What a shame…I was hoping to see for myself how old he was."_

_Scarlett glared at her. "However, I think I might be able to text him and get him to send me a picture." Everyone showed her their approval with a short applause. She thought that they might disperse after being assured that she would get the picture. And then she could say that she had texted him but she hadn't been able to get in touch with him. New phones are tricky after all._

_But hell…had anything gone the way she had wished it would today?_

_Melanie went off to finish her fitting and several of the others went their way also, including measure-me-like-Scarlett and my-vocal-chords-were-made-for-the-lead-in-a-screamo-rock-band. India and Carreen and, the one who had nothing to say, Suellen stuck around. Suellen's attitude didn't surprise Scarlett in the slightest. She was probably iffy about the fact that Scarlett was engaged but wasn't going to be pissed until she saw what the man looked like. If he was hot, she was going to be good and ticked. But if he was ugly, she would smile and encourage the match…_

…_and try to find someone hotter than him for herself…_

_But her sisters weren't the problem. It was that pale-face bitch across from her that made her skin crawl. Oh, she would get a picture of Rhett, all right. And he better damn well send her the hottest picture of himself that he could conjure up._

_She turned away from the group and bent over her phone. After finding Rhett's contact, she pushed it and selected the "Send Message" option. The message box popped up and she paused. What the heck was she supposed to say? Hey Rhett, so I need a steaming hot picture of you to show the girls at this boutique because I told them that we were engaged because I got Melanie's engagement ring stuck on my finger and so I had to come up with something and, well, I guess that was the first that came to mind. So, hot picture? Come on, I know you have it in you…how about doing that leopard print thing you mentioned. That would be a good one…_

_Oh my Gosh…this was going to be harder than she thought._

_She took a deep breath and decided to start with something noncommittal. She started typing and when she was done she looked at what she had typed…_

_Wats up?_

_Wow…okay. But what else did she have? She took a deep breath before pressing the send button._

_She turned towards her sisters and India and smiled. "He'll text me back in a few." She hoped that the comment would prompt the women to do something else. And for once in her god-forsaken life, something happened the way she wanted it to. Carreen rushed off to get measured and fitted and Suellen followed. India gave Scarlett a final glare before leaving as well._

_Scarlett took a deep breath before rushing off in the opposite direction, towards the little sign that said "Restrooms". She burst through the door, but saw that there were several women from another bridal party already congregating. She didn't want an audience for the rest of this text conversation. She exited and spotted a door a few feet away from the bathrooms. She quickly walked up, grabbed the handle and twisted and, to her honest surprise, it came open._

_It was a tiny closet with what looked like extra fabric and supplies in it. She entered quickly before shutting the door. There was just enough space in the small compartment for her to stand. The closet was lined with shelves, and wasn't intended to be a walk-in. Anyone bigger than Scarlett would have never been able to fit in the small space. It was a really good thing that she didn't get claustrophobic._

_She glanced at some of the fabrics on the shelves, immediately noting a row of animal print cloth on one of the shelves. She was going to have to look for the dresses that matched those materials when she got—_

_. ._

_The face of her phone lit up. 1 new message. She quickly opened up the message, only to roll her eyes at his reply._

_Must you ask?_

_For a moment, she was confused until…She sighed. He was such a pervert. A very elegant pervert. It always pissed her off when she texted him because he always used perfect grammar when he texted, unlike the rest of the world. It made her feel ignorant seeing her text language next to his novel-worthy word art._

_Haha vry funny I need u to do smthing 4 me and don't ask ?s_

_She sat back and waited, preparing herself for what his reply might be. She imagined she would get a smart-ass comment back with some sexual innuendo. Her phone beeped and she opened up the message._

_Okay, what?_

_Well, wasn't today the day of surprises. But she eased slightly at his tone. Perhaps it was going to be one of those few times that he wasn't a jack-ass about stuff. Sometimes he was like that. When he knew it was important…like life-and-death important. And after all, wasn't this?_

_I need u to snd me a pic of u & plz take a good 1…_

_She waited for his reply again, hoping that he was going to continue to be nice. Her phone beeped. She opened the message._

_Clothes on or off?_

_This took her back…was he being serious? She couldn't tell when he was joking while they were texting because everything he said was always said as if it were the God-honest truth. The give away was his face. That smirk, the hooked eyebrow, the gleaming eyes…_

_Wat do u think!_

_She sent the text and he almost immediately replied._

_You want one of both to see which one will suit your purposes best?_

_She scrunched her face and punched her reply into the phone viciously._

_No! I jst ned a pic of u a good 1_

_She wasn't surprised when his reply was:_

_So you want me to send you a hot picture of me?_

_She decided that it couldn't hurt, just this once to stroke his ego. Especially considering what she was going to ask of him later when she had to explain this whole catastrophe to him._

_Yes_

_His reply was instantaneous and equally conceited._

_Easy…_

_She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. At least the worst part was over…for now._

_Her phone buzzed and she opened up the message. He replied:_

_Does this work?_

_Scarlett rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from letting out a quiet laugh at what he had sent her. It was a picture of him outside and he was waving some kind of fan at himself. Real…funny… She replied:_

_Um no_

_When he texted back, he replied:_

_Is this more of what you are looking for?_

_Scarlett opened the picture, expecting to get another rip-off pic, but her breath caught at what she saw. He had put on a pair of sunglasses and was standing outside against a cream-colored wall and the sun was shining on him. The other picture had obviously been taken by him, but this one looked like someone else had taken it. He had what he had probably presumed to be a comical look on his face, but it was…sexy. Like, really… She replied:_

_Better but I ned smthing more dignified_

_It took a little longer for him to send the next picture but when it finally came through and she caught sight of it, she was sure that if he had been standing in front of her she would have kissed him. Square on the mouth, even. It was perfect…_

_The picture was of him and the same two little girls that were in the picture with him wrestling in his office back in the city. His nieces, Abby and…something. She couldn't remember the other little girl's name. But rather than wrestling, they both had taken hold of his neck. The littlest one, the one that was around two years old, was kissing his right cheek and the four year old had her face pressed up against his left cheek, grinning widely. Rhett was smiling too but in a way that she rarely saw him smile. It still amazed her that he loved children and as she stared at the picture, an unconscious smile on her lips, she realized with sudden and unprecedented clarity that he looked so happy because he was where he wanted to be. He loved children because he wanted them. Probably a wife too. Her smile widened._

_This is perfect…One glance at this picture (and maybe a quick glance at the other) and all the women in that room were going to be smitten with him. And, therefore, jealous of her. Especially India. Because frankly, her husband wasn't much to look at…and she never did like it when Scarlett got something bigger or better than her._

_And she was sure that Rhett was bigger and better than India's husband…_

_She stifled a giggle. She was almost beginning to think that getting that ring stuck on her finger was worth it._

_Scarlett felt giddy as she opened the closet door. The women who had been in the bathroom just minutes ago were now standing outside of the door and they all turned towards her as she exited. Scarlett didn't even care that she might look psychotic by simply strolling out of a closet. She waltzed back over to her sisters and India and showed them the pictures._

_Pretty soon, The Women joined in._

_Then the employees._

_Then the other bridal party._

_She had been right. Everyone fell head over heels, and Scarlett reveled in it. Especially when she saw how much it bothered India. It was also an added slice of pie to the desert tray to see Suellen get ticked because of Scarlett's hot man-toy._

_Well…no one knew that they weren't really toying at all. Can't really call a toy a toy when you don't, you know, play with it…_

_Things continued to go smoothly as the morning went on. Even the dress that Melanie had picked for her had been very beautiful. It was dark blue with a satin texture to the fabric and there were different variations of the dress so all the brides maids got to choose the style they wanted. She chose a long, straight gown that came off the shoulders and dipped down to about mid-back. It was going to be an awesome dress…that she wasn't going to have to use. But still…a dress that made her look that good was something to cheer about._

_Things were looking up…_

::::::::::::::::::

She handed over the cash to the driver and hopped out of the car and walked briskly towards the entrance.

Rule #1 when dealing with anyone that you need to manipulate: Learn their weaknesses. Luckily for her, Rhett's great weakness, especially when it came to her, was very obvious. He was attracted to her…and he did little to hide it.

So, first thing she was going to do was go and change into something more…adult. Maybe he would be too distracted to even think about what she was doing. Walking through the lobby and towards the elevators, she was stopped short by a pair of dark, arresting eyes.

He was leaning against the wall just next to the elevators, a drink in his hand. He was dressed in a stark white button down-sleeves rolled to his elbows-with a pair of light grey slacks, a darker grey vest and a black tie. Good God…but the man could dress. And he just didn't know what all that grey did for him. Or for her…

Good thing she was about to go change…she needed an excuse to get rid of a few layers. Or just eliminate all layers. First the shirt…and the pants…vest…shoes…

I'm supposed to charm the socks off of him! Not the other way around. Even though, well…I guess getting him out of those clothes would equate to "charming his socks off" right? That could be a part of it…

Except, she would never do that…ever. Because Rhett was…repulsive…sometimes…

Oh dear God, was she that desperate? Sure, she was missing Ashley and was…deprived. But it wasn't like Rhett was the only man in the world who could wear a shirt like that…or stand like that…or look at her like that…

Yeah…keep telling yourself that…

She wasn't ready to talk to him. Looking at him now, looking so…Rhett-ish, she needed a moment. But it was too late. He was watching her walk towards him, that look on his face.

She dimpled.

"Rhett! What are you doing here? Have you had a good morning?" She subtly tossed her head, making her large curls bounce around her face.

"Yes," he said. "But not nearly as good as you did, apparently." His smirk was less than friendly but not edgy enough to be considered malicious. She noticed, too, that he was registering that something was up. She was being too nice…not normal for her. She needed to lead her way into this nice thing gently. Still be slightly cutting, but appear that she is being won over somehow. Just…whatever she did, she need to be…nice. Sharp but…nice.

"You're aglow with the after-effects of seeing a god. Tell me, did he let you let you kiss the soles of his feet too?" She felt her cheeks color and she clinched her fists in an effort to control her temper.

"No," she ground out, knowing that that god-forsaken smile was going to be—yep, that it was.

"I didn't think so. He is one of those moral types. He wouldn't cheat on his betrothed on pain of death and to allow a woman like you to touch his feet would be too close to third base for him…" He glanced at her and she almost decided to screw the whole thing with the niceness, but she noticed that he no longer seemed suspicious. He was just his normal, mocking, bastard self. He began again when she said nothing. "How about the fitting? Please tell me that you didn't talk her into dead animal skins...I'm sure people are expecting to come to a wedding, not a funeral."

Dear God, he made it so impossible to be nice to him! "You are the most horrible person I have ever met! I come in here, trying to be nice and get along and you ruin it all by being an ass!" She knew that she was blowing up, and that was not what she was supposed to be going for, but he was just so…!

"And why are you attempting to be nice, if I may inquire?" He asked.

She spoke, trying to placate herself and manipulate her outburst to her advantage. "Well…" she started, "I've just realized that…you've helped me so much this last week. Trying to help me save a friend and all and…I really appreciate it, Rhett. I mean, I don't know anyone else who would come all the way to Atlanta for me. It's…sweet of you. Really…I—"

She had given him her very best undertheeyelash look, but stopped short at the nasty look on his face. Amusement played over his features and when she had stopped talking, he glanced at her before laughing out loud.

"Well, that's really great, Rhett. I'm trying to be nice and tell you thank you in my own way, which is not easy to do and you still— "

He interrupted. "What do you want?" His smile was still in place, though the laughter had died down.

"I don't know what you are talking about…." She should have been less obvious. She just didn't do subtle well…at all.

"You do. I know you. And you know it. The idea that you thought you could fool me is almost as preposterous as the way you went about doing it…now, what do you want? I imagine this has something to do with the fact that you asked me to send you a 'dignified' picture of myself. Judging by that ring on your finger, I can only guess that you came up with some loose idea to pretend to be married or engaged in order to make the all-righteous Ashley Wilkes jealous…" He paused and took in her shocked expression, which was quickly transforming into a look of horror. He reached for her hand. "Though, I have to say. I thought you might at least attempt to make it seem as if I had better taste than this…"

Scarlett was stunned into silence, unable to take in this sudden turn of events. She was surprised, but a part of her wondered why she was. When had she ever been able to fool Rhett? It frustrated her that, even in times when she thought that she might have gained the upper hand, he found a way to switch it around on her. She couldn't think of a single time that he hadn't figured out what she was really about, and there had been occasions when he had less to go on than he did now. She had been wearing rose-colored glasses in the back of that taxi…and it pissed her off…

She snatched her hand away, and did the smart thing…continued to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "As if I would ever—"

"You would. You would do anything to get what you want…you know why I know that?" He leaned in, so close she could feel the heat of his skin. "Because we are just alike. When we want something, we do anything in our power to get it. Take every opportunity…" He grinned. "Which is why I'm going to help you…"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what he was saying. As usual, it eluded her understanding. And she would sooner die than take his help now, so it mattered little… "I don't need your help." She pivoted around and smashed the up button to the wall.

She felt him behind her before his arm came up above her shoulder. "But you do…you need me. Whatever it is you are doing, you've already done it. You don't have a choice anymore...and you know that. Or you wouldn't have come to me. You would have come to anyone but me. Because you could manipulate any other man. But Scarlett, you will never trick me. I know you too well…all of you."

She turned towards him. "Not all…" She growled, letting him know right away that was never going to change.

He leaned into her, his nose nearly touching hers and whispered, "Not yet…" With a ding, the doors behind her opened but she ignored them.

"You are awfully full of yourself…especially when you know that I love another man." There…she had said it. And she felt a sharp, brief triumph at the dark look that invaded his eyes. But it was quickly replaced by a sardonic smile.

"Who said anything about love? We both know that I don't do…that…" he waved his hand slightly in dismissal. "I'm talking about good, old-fashioned…fucking." He was close again, and the way he said that last word—so low she could feel it in her stomach—she was suddenly holding her breath. "The kind where I leave you begging, Miss O'Hara…And when I finally give in to your begging, it's still not enough. I'm talking about leaving you breathless, aching, full but…still empty. The kind where your knees buckle at the memory even decades after…" Rhett's stance was suddenly very predatory, and the animalistic way he was looking at her, facing her, stood in deep contrast with their domestic surrounds. Such attitudes belonged amongst the most deadly of animals.

"You are vile…" But even she noticed that all strength had left her body, and her reply, one meant to be demeaning, was breathless and almost a whisper…

"So I've been told…" He leaned back and grinned like a cat, the implication to his comment very clear.

The doors suddenly started to close behind her and she quickly turned, whipping into the tiny compartment. Rhett followed her, pressing the button for his floor. She glared at him as she reached around and pressed the button for hers as well. He grabbed her swollen left hand as she moved back, and she jerked from him unsuccessfully. It thoroughly annoyed her that her automatic reaction was for her heart to skip a beat.

"You got the wrong size. This ring is cutting off your circulation."

"You think I don't know that? I've been trying to get the damn thing off for the past two hours…" She jerked from him again and looked at her finger, seeing that it was much redder than it had been. The elevator stopped at her floor and she went to get off, but Rhett's arm shot out and stopped her as he pressed the door-close button. "Just what do you think that you are doing?"

"We are going to go up to my room to get off…" He smirked and she looked at him with barely disguised disgust. "The ring, that is…."

"I've tried everything. I don't know what makes you think that you would know something that I don't."

"I've lots of secrets you don't know about." The doors opened and they exited towards his suite before entering it.

Rhett walked immediately towards the dining table where his Macbook was sitting and he opened it and started typing.

"So much for getting the ring off my finger, Rhett…"

Rhett didn't look at her as he went to work. "Ever heard of Google, my pet?"

She rolled her eyes and went to the couch in the center of the room and pounced on it, glancing at her finger again. It was beginning to hurt and the throbbing had only gotten worse since it had first started. She was tempted to start pulling at it again, but knew it would do little good and would only hurt like hell.

"Hmm…" She heard Rhett hum behind her.

"What?" Scarlett turned around to face him, as he hung up.

"I found a site that says spraying Windex on your finger will get it off. But I think I have a better idea…"

She refused to answer him because…she kind of hated him, a lot. I mean, did he think that she couldn't have looked up a way to get the thing off? She had planned on doing just that…eventually. She heard him shuffling around behind her before he was suddenly in front of her, grasping her hand and pulling her into the kitchen…which was just as elaborate and beautiful as everything else in the suite. He had found some lotion and what looked like the hotel's conditioner. He brought her hand up and started to unscrew the bottle…

"I can do it myself, thank you." She said, taking the bottle from his hands.

"Indeed…" He replied, and he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly as if he were settling in for a show.

She rubbed the lotion around her finger, especially around the ring and began to pull…or rather, yank viciously.

After a moment, she decided to try the conditioner to see if it would work any better.

It didn't…

Her finger was swelling up again and as she reached for the lotion for the second time, Rhett's hand shot out and he said, "Perhaps it's best if I try now, lest you rip off your finger and use all of my complimentary lotion and conditioner."

She scoffed. "Like you use lavender scented lotion and conditioner…"

He looked down at her hand as she flung it towards his open palms. "Someone might…"

His insinuation was not lost on her and she merely gave a 'humph', in spite of the searing jealousy she suddenly felt. Especially at the memory of what he had said in the lobby…she couldn't explain what she felt at the thought of Rhett doing those things to someone else…

Things which were degrading and disgusting and…tempting…

He started massaging her finger, needing the lotion and conditioner that were left on her finger into her skin. "You were going about this all wrong, my dear. The key isn't to get it all slick then take off…" He looked up and grinned. "You need to lubricate it…slowly…" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he made long, deliberate strokes up and down her finger. She could already feel the blood wasn't pumping and throbbing through the appendage as it had been moments before…

…might have been because it was all rushing somewhere else…

"Then…" he continued. "When it's nice and relaxed—" She was completely absorbed in his every move as he lifted her hand towards his mouth and taking her ring finger between his lips, he slid it into his mouth all the way to the bone. She felt his teeth latch onto her finger, just below the ring before leisurely sliding his teeth and the ring up and over both knuckles. Her breath caught audibly at the feeling of the metal and his teeth on her swollen, sensitive skin and she swallowed deeply as his gaze drew from her hand to her eyes. He knew that she was affected, and it bothered her. A lot. There was no talking her way out of this one. Because there was no way that it wasn't as obvious to him as it was to her that her gasp hadn't been a "get-your-hands-off-me-you-fiend" kind of gasp…

He dropped the ring from his lips into his hand before extending it towards her.

"It's been in your mouth…" Okay…she had meant for that to sound more disgusted and less breathless. He reached over her, squirted some soap into his hands and washed the ring off before extending it to her again.

"So, how exactly did you get this thing stuck on your finger?"

"It's Melanie's. I wanted to try it on…" It was out of her mouth before she even realized it. Damn him, with his entrancing lips and teeth and complimentary lotions!

As she expected, he did laugh. But it wasn't in his usual way. It was soft and he slowly shook his head as if to say: "That is so like you…" For some odd reason, it made her want to smile too.

"I see…so now you want me to pretend to be, what exactly? Your fiancé? I'm not a marrying man, as you know…" His eyes sparkled down at her.

"I don't need your help…" Her response was weaker now than before, but her pride still wouldn't let her say that she did, in fact, need him…want him…

She looked down at her bare ring finger and didn't even attempt to fight the idea anymore, that she might be beginning to want him in more ways than one…


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett shifted the seatbelt off of her neck and onto her shoulder before looking over at Rhett. He looked very good today. Very. Sitting in the tiny, enclosed cab of his rental car, she was surrounded by his smell as well. And…wow… She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her insane, out of control thoughts.

The previous evening had consisted of a myriad of unrelated scenarios reminding her of Rhett's salient speech in front of the elevator. A government commercial on TV about buckling your seat belt had brought to mind: knee-buckling sex…with Rhett…a thought which she had, with mortification, pushed away immediately. Asking her waiter in the lounge to refill her glass had reminded her of how Rhett had mentioned something about filling her up but leaving her empty at the same time…or something equally substantial. She was sure that the man had been confused when she had reddened suddenly before throwing some money at him and telling him to forget about the drink.

In spite of her restless, sporadic evening, she had crawled into bed early and had again attempted to try to forget her earlier conversation with Rhett and again failed. She had avoided him at all costs since that afternoon. She had even eaten dinner by herself that night, so intent was she to stay the hell away from him. And yet, he had been there all the time. Everything going on around her had reminded her of his words…his touch. The smell of the complimentary lotion, still on her hands, brought a vivid image of him to her mind's eye, bent over her hand, his warm mouth surrounding her swollen finger; the feel of his teeth grazing their way over her knuckles…

She had tossed and turned for an hour or so before finally getting up and pacing back and forth across the room, hoping to tire herself out so that she could get some sleep. She even thought of going to the gym downstairs, and she hated working out. But she needed something strenuous to do. And the only strenuous thing she could think of was…out of the question and was also the reason for her sleeplessness. Finally she had collapsed into a chair, crossed her arms petulantly and had silently cursed Rhett and the day she met him.

"I hate him." She whispered. And it was true. In so many ways she did hate him. She felt, even, that she hated him just as much as she loved Ashley. Yet, she still felt these things—which made no sense, because she had never had thoughts about Ashley like this. Not to this extent.

Then suddenly, it hit her. And it all made sense.

She loved Ashley. Loved him passionately. And she hated Rhett with equal passion…and that made perfect sense. These things she felt for Rhett weren't necessarily good, but they were expected. Her problem was that she was constantly denying them and trying not to think about them, which in turn made her think about them twice as much which…was becoming exhausting. The fact was: it was time to be honest with herself.

She walked over to her bed and lay back down. She looked up at the ceiling. Okay—

"I…want…Rhett." She mouthed.

"I want Rhett." She mouthed again.

"I want Rhett." She whispered. And hearing the words, coming from her own lips, made her shiver slightly.

"I love Ashley." She said out loud, before smiling. That made so much more sense. Was so much easier to say. She had turned over and had fallen off to sleep just minutes later.

Now, sitting next to Rhett as they drove down the highway towards her house, she felt very tired, yes, but not nearly as conflicted. Yes, she wanted Rhett, but she loved Ashley. So, wanting Rhett wasn't a problem. Even admitting it, to herself only of course, wasn't a problem. So long as it wasn't acted on.

And she could do that. No problem. Not at all…

She drew in another whiff of his marvelous cologne before deciding it would be best to breathe through her mouth for the rest of the trip…

They pulled into the driveway, and Scarlett scrambled out of the car, already completely exasperated.

"What?" Rhett replied. As if he didn't know… "All I said was that the new ring you have there is nice. It was thoughtful of me."

He shut his door. In easy strides, he walked towards the front of the car. She stomped, matching his steps. "You had that tone—"

He cut her off, ignoring her comment. "And very progressive of me, too. Usually diamonds are used for engagement rings because they represent love and eternity. What is that…an emerald?" They met at the front bumper. He grasped her hand and examined the ring. "Now, what do emeralds represent, again? I believe it was mental healing… Good choice."

"It does not mean that!" She attempted to jerk her hand away, glancing at the ring. She had a great fondness for the ring because the jeweler she had bought it from a few months before had said it matched her eyes perfectly. And with Scarlett, the saying "stroking my vanity will get you nowhere" couldn't be further from the truth. She had been wearing it ever since and had only taken it off yesterday, when she had tried on Melanie's ring. As soon as she had gotten back to the room the afternoon before, she had put that god-forsaken ring back in the box that Ashley had given her and had placed the emerald ring back on her finger, prepared to tell people anything to convince them that this ring was, in fact, her engagement ring. Especially since they, not being completely mentally incapable, would undoubtedly notice that it had changed size…and color. She had yet to come up with an explanation for that outside of, "It's a magic, Technicolor ring!" But, she supposed, that was what Rhett was for…he'd come up with something that they would believe.

"Fie, future Mrs. Butler! A woman in love doesn't treat her beloved in that way." Rhett stated, still holding her hand firmly in his, in spite of her struggle. She gave a large, painful tug on her hand and couldn't hide a wince. He must have noticed because he softly stroked his thumb over her knuckle before letting go, a smirk still on his face. Her heart skipped at his touch and the look on his face. She fought to keep herself from becoming annoyed at her reaction…

Though she had come to terms with her…attraction to him, she still didn't understand it. No one else could make her more irate; no one could understand her more clearly.

He was a complete paradox…

And as he stood before her now, her heart continuing to skip as he displayed that infuriatingly attractive smile, she still didn't know what to think of any of it.

She was about to reply to his absurd comment when she heard, "Katie Scarlett!" She turned, knowing before she saw him who was calling her name, and all thoughts went from her head.

Pa…

His grey hair still barely grazed the top of his square, broad shoulders. He was wearing what he always did; dress shirt tucked into dress pants. It was strange because her father wasn't the type of man, in personality, who would dress so elegantly all the time. She supposed that the easiest way to describe her father's wardrobe was to say that he wore those dress shirts and slacks like a redneck wears jeans and a t-shirt. He went fishing in them. Boating. Horse-back riding. Things that normal people just didn't do in good Sunday clothes. He was always wrinkled and his ties, when he wore them, never seemed to lay quite right on his chest.

The disheveled gentleman was standing on the front porch of the only place she had really ever thought of as home. She had been distracted when she first pulled into the driveway. Now, her heart swelled as she finally fully took in the sight of the house, her Pa, the beautiful hills and grass and trees that surrounded it. It was all she remembered, everything was still there…Every time she came home, she couldn't help but recognize the irony in her love for her home. She could remember how ready she had been to leave it when she had first left for the city; looking out at the manicured lawns and the heavy woods now, she couldn't imagine ever having to leave it again…

She ran up the walkway towards her father, uncaring of whether she seemed a foolish little girl or not. "Pa!" She yelled. She leaped up the steps and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's shoulders as he laughed heartily.

"Surprise, daughter! Ha Ha! This is a surprise party for your welcome home! I suppose you noticed the cars?" He wrapped his sturdy arms around her and she wished that she could cry. Her heart was so full it almost hurt to breathe. But she was too happy to cry. She laughed at his comment. A normal person would wait until you entered the house and allowed everyone to surprise you. Pa hadn't the patience for that…

"Pa, I'm so happy to see you…" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Ah, daughter…as am I. Those sisters of yours didn't tell you of the surprise, did they?" He said robustly, giving her a large, smacking kiss on the cheek before releasing her. She began to reply when he caught sight of Rhett, casually walking up the walkway. "And who is this that you have brought with you?" Scarlett looked over her shoulder at him. She quickly pulled away from her father, feeling awkward with him watching her.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Pa…I…umm. This is Rhett Butler." She watched as her father amicably extended his hand and Rhett accepted the proffered hand, each giving the other a firm shake. Her father looked slightly wary as he pulled away and Scarlett prepared herself to speak, hoping that her voice wouldn't shake. However…

"My name is Rhett Butler, Mr. O'Hara. And I have to say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Scarlett speaks of you often and has nothing but good things to say," Rhett interjected.

Pa's expression almost immediately changed to surprise, obviously impressed. And who could blame him? Rhett was as charming as he was cunning. And he was playing the part perfectly…"Well, a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mr. Butler. And where are you visiting us from?"

"Please, call me Rhett." Rhett gave his most charming smile. "And I'm from Charleston."

Mr. O'Hara nodded. "Beautiful place…and how is it that you came to make the acquaintance of my daughter, my boy?" Scarlett almost laughed out loud at her father, who was just this side of five feet calling Rhett, who was well over six feet tall, a "boy".

"We work together in New York. But…" Rhett looked at her as if confused. "She didn't tell you?" He looked back at Scarlett's father, before looking at her again. He had the appearance of complete befuddlement. "My love, you didn't tell him?"

My love? Good God, he sounded like he was from the 19th century. She just shook her head a little and squeezed his hand. She was nervous. First of all, she had never, ever lied to her father. There was something of understanding between them. And, to be honest, it had nothing to do with their relationship being sacred or special to her, though it was in its way. It's simply that she couldn't get away with lying to him…ever. It made for many inconveniences when she was younger.

She was most nervous, however, about Rhett. Though he was always right, he was also always unpredictable. And Scarlett had forgotten how unnerving it could be to allow him any control…over anything. There was never any telling what he was going to do. They should have discussed this more thoroughly so she wouldn't be so unprepared.

Pa spoke up. "And what is this, daughter?"

"Mr. O'Hara, I came to Atlanta so that I could ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

She watched as her father looked at her, then looked at Rhett, his eyes growing wide before a wide smile stretched across his face. "My daughter, don't tell me that you are to be married!" He grabbed Scarlett, wrapping his arms around her again, before quickly letting go to say: "And to think this was intended to be a welcome-home surprise party, and now you're telling me it's going to be an engagement party. And it would seem that you have been deceivin' me, puss! And me, your own father…you tell me yesterday that ye haven't met a man good 'nough for you and then here you are, your betrothed at yer side!" His Irish brogue had deepened as his excitement had grown.

Scarlett could see people had began to gather at the windows to see what was going on, so she pasted a smile on her face, hoping she looked like a happily engaged woman who had just told her father the good news. To her surprise, it wasn't difficult at all. Her father's enthusiasm was contagious. He grabbed her up again, swinging her off her feet this time, and she caught herself laughing out loud. Once he released her, he walked over to Rhett, giving the man a hearty slap on the back before gripping both of their elbows and leading them into the house.

They walked into the foyer and turned to enter the large sitting room that her father had always used to entertain guests and business associates. The room was full of people, all holding glasses of punch and plates of hors d'oeuvres and her father boastfully threw Rhett and her together before pronouncing: "Forget about the yelling and the hooping over her homecoming…my Katie Scarlett is to be married to this young man, Rhett Butler!"

The room was silent for a moment, and it was only then that she realized that her father had, in every sense of the word, invited the entire town. She noticed first the Tarleton twins, who were both beet red and fuming. Then the Monroes. The Whitings. The Elsings. She was pretty sure that her entire graduating class was there with their families. For a moment she panicked, realizing she was lying, not just to her father, but to everyone she had ever known. What would her mother think?

And then her eyes landed on the only one she cared about…

Ashley…

He was standing with Melanie on the far end of the foyer and his face registered complete shock. And maybe a little…hurt? Hurt or jealousy…then again, weren't they the same thing? She felt slight triumph.

Cathleen Calvert was the first to speak. "Thank God you told everyone today, because I didn't think that I could hold it in much longer!" Everyone laughed before erupting into applause. And suddenly, they were surrounded. She was receiving hugs from every direction and…it was nice. She had always loved to be the center of attention. She smiled widely at the thought…

Questions were flying from everywhere: When is the wedding going to be? Have you found a dress? Let's see your ring…Cathleen Calvert was the first to ask, always the most nosey of everyone in Scarlett's opinion.

Here was the moment of truth…

She held her hand up, already expecting the inevitable questions. Cathleen's face automatically registered confusion, before Rhett spoke. He grasped Scarlett's hand, looking back and forth between Scarlett's hand and the folks in front of them. "Now, let me tell you about this ring…This ring belonged to my great-grandmother. I've always wanted my wife to wear it like my mother, and her mother before her. Scarlett's a little more traditional, but she is always willing to compromise for my sake." He looked down at her, a mocking glint that only she would recognize there. Several people "awed". She smiled tightly before nodding.

She felt someone grab her waist from behind and she instantly knew who it was. "Landon…G.T.…Houston!" She turned around.

"You would have to steal the whole show, sis. Here this party was supposed to be for all of us!" G.T. twirled her around effortlessly and gave her a big hug. She saw Landon and Houston over his shoulder. They were all on the shorter side with athletic bodies, dark hair, bold blue eyes and had equally energetic personalities, even though Landon was more on the tame side. G.T. and Houston were the younger equivalent of the Tarleton boys, except…they weren't bums…

She then hugged Houston, who picked her up off the ground. He gave her a large smack, much like her father had earlier. "We can't blame anyone for making you the center of attention. You are a heck of a lot prettier than G.T.!" G.T. and Houston started to romp around while Landon walked over and gave her a much gentler hug.

"Congratulations, sis." He said, before giving her a kiss on her forehead. After releasing her, he went over and pried his two laughing brothers off each other.

Landon was the first to approach Rhett. They exchanged pleasantries and names. "I think I'll like you…as along as you take good care of my sister." Landon was smiling, but anyone who know her brother knew it meant business.

"Yeah…take good care of her…she needs a lot of care. Like, mental care…" Houston yelped as G.T. started to crack up. Scarlett rolled her eyes and they hooped and hollered over her.

Rhett laughed. "I got it. I take good care of her, or else."

"Exactly." Landon said, sending a wink Scarlett's way.

"Yeah, and there's some things that you might need to know before going into this." G.T. started, reaching up to wrap his arm around Rhett's shoulders. "Scarlett has a tendency to do this thing at night when she sleeps, it's like—"

Scarlett grabbed his arm and jerked him away from Rhett. "That is so enough…don't you have someone else that you need to pester?" She pushed him away.

"Nope, there is only you! Now, Rhett, back to what I was saying—"

"Pa!" Scarlett yelled.

Without looking, as if he knew what that yell meant automatically, he called across the room. "Boys…leave your sis alone. Come over here and get some food…" Scarlett should have thought of the food idea. At the mention of food, they instantly scattered.

"What is it that you do when you go to sleep, my darling?" Rhett asked, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Nothing…" she said, rolling her eyes. "They were just trying to embarrass me, as always." She turned to him, and whispered.

Rhett laughed. "I like them…"

"You would…" She said, before turning and facing the next person who approached.

Ashley.

Melanie caught her first, wrapping tiny arms around Scarlett's shoulders. "Oh, Scarlett, We are so happy for you." Melanie looked over at Rhett, her face burning slightly. Scarlett imagined that she was thinking of all the wicked things women had said about him yesterday, and she was embarrassed. Not to mention that Rhett was practically a god compared to most of the men that she had consorted with…with the exception of Ashley, of course.

"It's nice to meet you." She reached out her small hand, and Rhett grasped it gently. Scarlett looked up at him and his face was more…respectful than she had ever seen it. It took her aback. She was slightly offended…

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard so much about you…" He released her hand and for once, Scarlett noticed that his eyes weren't laughing and his words were...respectful?

The crap!

"And this must be Ashley." Rhett glanced down at Ashley; his eyes held their normal mocking glint again…but there seemed to be an edge to his words, his expression. "It's a pleasure…I can't get Scarlett to stop talking about you."

Ashley smiled slightly as he extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I wish that we had known…we might have done something—anything—for the two of you."

Rhett wrapped an arm around Scarlett's shoulders. "Well, you know Scarlett. She was adamant when I mentioned telling people…she would never want to rain in on anyone else's parade. It's not in her character." He squeezed her shoulder before turning and placing a peck on her forehead.

"Oh, Scarlett…you are so thoughtful. We wouldn't have thought you were imposing." Melanie said.

At a loss for what to say because she, quite frankly, didn't understand exactly what they were talking about, Scarlett simply shrugged and hoped that by doing that it would also get Rhett to let go of her. His arm felt unusually heavy and hot on her thin shoulders…

In true Southern fashion, Melanie then offered that they "get together" soon. While Melanie seemed genuine, everyone nodded in agreement but no one suggested a time.

Melanie wrapped her arm around Ashley's as she spoke. Scarlett, never wanting to be outdone, did the same to Rhett. She was positive that she saw shock and worry cross Ashley's face and she tightened her hold on Rhett's arm, feeling another jolt of triumph.

Gerald's boisterous voice suddenly echoed through the foyer and study.

"People! People!" The booming voice of her father filled the space in the foyer. "The food is ready now and we will be eating here shortly." A few yells came from the back of the room from some rambunctious boys. "But before we start, I would like to propose a toast! Of course, to my boys coming home and surviving their first semester of college…" Pa raised his glass to prompt a short applause and the folks in the room obliged. "But I would also like to propose a very unexpected toast: to my daughter and her new fiancé, Rhett Butler…who, I might add, is the luckiest fellow this side of the Mississippi! Cheers…drink up!" Everyone cheered before taking large gulps of wine.

Scarlett was not sure who started it, where it came from, or who in their right mind would have encouraged it, but it started from somewhere in the back, and grew. People chanting…"Kiss…kiss…kiss…Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Um…what?

Scarlett looked around, as people continued to chant. She looked at Melanie, who was clapping along as she blushed. Then at Ashley, who was awkwardly clapping out of rhythm with people.

Then at Rhett…

Oh, he thought this was hilarious. She could practically read his mind…We mustn't disappoint the masses… But…no, she didn't want this. She had always thought that if she ever kissed Rhett—which she wouldn't…she was just saying—that it would be in a much less public place, with many cushions…and perhaps some oils…

Not here, in front of all of her childhood friends. The idea of kissing Rhett in front of an audience was akin to her to the idea of stripping in front of an audience. It was…personal. Something that she didn't want others to witness. And sure, they didn't know it was their first kiss but…she did. And…it wouldn't be like she had planned…

Even though, she hadn't planned it! And it's not like she would…ever… She was just saying…of course…if she ever did…which she wouldn't, so it was irrelevant…

They were still chanting and Rhett had inched closer and he had wrapped his large hand around her neck…

"Now! That's quite enough…I am not ready to be seeing that yet. I haven't even gotten to have the father/son-in-law talk with him yet! Give us a few months before demanding kisses! Come, let us eat before these adolescent boys take it all!" The chanting stopped and there was laughter throughout the hall as people started towards the dining room where the buffet was located.

Scarlett took a deep breath and exhaled with relief. Her respite was brief when she realized that Rhett hadn't let go of her neck. With everyone pouring out of the room, they had somewhat faded into the background and Rhett was inching closer again. They stood there for a few moments as people continued to leave the area. Scarlett cleared her throat and went to turn away, but Rhett held fast.

"Rhett, stop fooling around…I'm starving." Scarlett clasped his wrist, pulling slightly at it.

"It would be the most natural thing in the world to everyone if I were to lean down and kiss you right here." Rhett leaned in closer. "No one would think it was unusual…they even want it."

Scarlett swallowed. "No…" she whispered. "It wouldn't…" There was nothing natural about this. About him. About them.

She pulled away and headed towards the dining room. She paused for a moment before turning around to make sure he was behind her. He was. His face bearing the same Cheshire smile it always did…

Dinner went by easily, with a few more acquaintances approaching her and Rhett. She had been surprised by many of the well-wishers. Two in particular…Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether. They were Fanny and Maybelle's mothers. Both had husbands who were very well off and very prominent in the community: one a doctor and the other a lawyer. Because of this, they had been free to be homemakers, which meant that they had been free to be the biggest busybodies on the Easy Coast. They were the chairwoman of every committee…ever. There had never been a school function that they weren't in the middle of and there was never a division meeting they didn't attend or a social function they didn't head up. Mrs. Elsing had always been small and tall and though it was often obvious that her hair was turning white, she kept it colored a dark brown and cut in a large bouffant above her ears. Mrs. Merriwether had always been a large woman…a very large woman. Scarlett had used to make jokes with her friends about how Mrs. Merriwether couldn't get a job because she was too busy eating. Scarlett wasn't sure whether she had ever heard about the joke or not. Either way, they hadn't been too fond of Scarlett in her youth.

They had tried to take her under their wing whenever she had been younger because the two ladies had gone to school with Scarlett's mother and had considered Ellen a dear friend. However, they had quickly learned that Scarlett was as stubborn as she was talented and she did not want to be told what to do. They had disapproved of her from the minute they realized this and had resented her for blossoming without their help.

This had always bothered her and she supposed it was because her mother had appreciated the women so much. Nevertheless, it did little to slow her down and, try as they might to minimalize her at homecoming events, proms and the like, she had still flourished. She had gotten excellent grades and had still succeeded socially.

So, while she had expected them to say something, she didn't expect them to have anything good to say…even if she did believe that it was all fake pleasantries.

Raif's greeting had been the most awkward. He had been the only boy she had ever truly dated in high school; outside of him, she had just fooled around. Had fun… What would have been the point? She was only in love with one man and she had only dated Raif for one reason: she had hoped it would light a fire under Ashley's butt to get on the ball and ask her out himself. She supposed that because of their association, she found it impossible to relate to him on any level anymore. He reminded her of sloppy kisses on her front porch and uncomfortable caresses behind the school bleachers.

The Tarleton boys never did come up to give their congratulations. She wasn't surprised…

After a while, the inevitable happened…people went home. And in the end, just a few friends were left with her and her family. They had all congregated in the library around the fireplace, talking politics and national news. She noticed that Rhett stayed pretty quiet throughout, laughing when it was appropriate and nodding in agreement when most seemed to agree. It was just so…not like him. He was the most controversial figure she had ever met and here he was mingling and nodding at things that she knew damn well he didn't agree with.

After a while, the other inevitable happened…the conversation switched back to them. People were asking questions…lots of questions. And she was wondering why they couldn't mind their own damn business.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Landon asked, taking a sip of his totally-not-spiked Coke.

Scarlett was taken off guard by this question. She hadn't even considered the fact that they might want to know that. She fumbled for a moment. "We met at work…" God, why did I ever put that damn ring on my finger!

Houston laughed. "That's it? Gosh, sis. That's really sweet…" His sarcasm was evident. "C'mon Rhett, you tell us."

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Rhett smiled. "Well, she is right. We did meet at work."

G.T. feigned a yawn. "Bo-ring…"

Rhett laughed. "Nothing with your sister is ever boring." Everyone suddenly became alert, some saying "ohhhh" and "uh-huh" and giggling absurdly. Scarlett felt her face heat and she glanced at Ashley. Melanie was, again, wrapped around his forearm. His eyes were on Scarlett, but he quickly looked away when she looked his way. Her heart gave a jump. Oh, Ashley…

"It was a morning like any other morning. I had heard that there was a new intern coming to work at the paper from Atlanta, but didn't think anything of it. Until…" He looked at her and grinned, "I saw her. She came through the elevator. Hair tossing about, eyes fixed and determined. As soon as I saw her, I knew that there was no other woman in the world for me." He was still looking at her, mocking in his eyes and…something… She wriggled in her seat. "I looked into those green eyes and fell in…and I never got out." She stared at him for a moment. Something…in his eyes…

Then he was laughing. And people were "aww"ing. She huffed. If only their first meeting had been so romantic…Ha! It had been anything but…

_She had spent an hour on her make-up that morning…an hour! And she had spent an hour the night before picking out this outfit. For what?_

_She looked down at her soaked, muddy skirt and her sullied blouse. God help that cab driver if she ever caught sight of him again. The man had let her out at her new office building and had sped away after she had paid him, spinning his wheels in a puddle. The water that had sat in that puddle now sat on her brand new Pradas. She stomped her way into the office and showed the receptionist her badge before entering, trying to ignore the looks that she was getting from the other people in the foyer of the building. Before getting on the elevator, she went into a nearby restroom to assess the damage._

_It was worse than she thought…_

_And she had no time to fix it before she had to be upstairs, or else she would be late. She wiped the running mascara from her face as best as she could with a wet cloth before running out of the bathroom, into the foyer and onto the ascending elevator. When she reached her floor, she stepped off into a tiny waiting room area in front of the entrance of the paper and was glad to see that no one was to be seen._

_The floors had recently been waxed…_

_Note to self: do not run with wet, squeaky, no-traction Prada shoes on newly polished floor._

_She fell._

_And so did her stuff. She was lucky enough that all of her portfolios didn't fall out in a mass of paper chaos. Still, she was frustrated. She scrambled the folders together and shoved them back into the briefcase. A pencil had fallen out as well and she was attempting to shove it back in. For some reason, it kept jamming and refused to go into place. With a growl, she hurled it over her shoulder, before finally closing up the contraption and bouncing to her feet gracelessly._

_She was stopped dead in her tracks by a long whistle. "Has a war started?" A deep voice had spoken behind her. She wheeled around and had caught her breath. It was Rhett Butler. Richard, her new boss, had pointed him out briefly at one of her interviews. She had never met him formally, though she had heard much about him. Well, not much really, just that he was a really hot playboy. And damn…hot he was…_

_He was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, a cup of coffee in his hand, legs crossed…and he had witnessed her tantrum on her first day. She was pissed and embarrassed._

_"Mr. Butler, you should have let me know that you were there." And maybe helped me out a bit instead of just standing there, watching me…creeper._

_"You can call me Rhett, Miss…" She noticed that his grin was malicious and…yep, he was definitely up to no good. Well, Mr. "Rhett"…my Pa told me about men like you. You can bet that you won't ever get this girl hot._

_"O'Hara. Scarlett O'Hara."_

_He stood. "Scarlett…interesting name. Well, Scarlett, I can't say that I regret my choice to remain undisclosed. I was merely enjoying my morning coffee. You can't exactly blame me for seeking solace here in the quiet, away from the bustle and the noise of the office. But to have missed all that?" He shook his head in reply to his own question, raising his coffee cup to his lips._

_"You are an ass!" She shouted, before her brain was able to tell her mouth, No, wait! That's a bad idea!_

_He nearly spewed the coffee he was drinking from his mouth. He thankfully swallowed it, saving Scarlett's clothing from another horrible fate that morning, and laughed loudly. "And I thought all of you Southern women were supposed to be ladies. I guess you Georgia peaches aren't all that different from Carolina girls, after all…" She didn't understand his comparison. "Hmm…" He eyed her as if…as if he knew what she looked like with nothing on. "You are the new intern, aren't you?"_

_She suddenly froze, realizing that this was a man of power in the company. If she had offended him with her words, all he had to do was snap his fingers and she would be gone just like that before she even started._

_He seemed to read her expression and he lifted his eyebrows. "You are worried that I will tell Richard about our little meeting here?" Her eyes widened. Laughing, he leaned over her before whispering in a deep, throaty voice in her ear. "Fear not, fair maiden, your secret is safe with me." She twisted to face him, surprise coloring her features. He laughed louder as he walked through the door to the office._

_She breathed heavily…God, how she hated him…_

It had been the beginning of a beautiful hatred…

And she hadn't gotten out of it, she thought mockingly.

She suddenly realized that she had been zoned out for so long that several people were getting ready to go, including Ashley and Melanie. Ashley wished her father a good night and Melanie followed…like some kind of puppy. Melanie was talking to her Pa and her brothers had grabbed Rhett for…something. She took the opportunity to try to talk to Ashley, alone.

She approached him and he didn't notice her until she was almost on top of him. It made for an awkward moment between them because he was slightly surprised at her appearance and she was embarrassed because he was surprised. But as it often did, the awkwardness disappeared after only a moment.

"So…you're getting married too. Who would have thought, huh?" Ashley rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. God, he was beautiful…

"Yeah…it's crazy…" He had no idea…

"I mean, I had always kind of envisioned it that way but…not like—" he cut himself off, as if disturbed by what he was about to say. Scarlett couldn't breathe. Had he been about to say—

Oh, Ashley…please, she inwardly begged.

He looked up at her, removing his hand from his neck. "So, I was thinking…you wanna hang out some more tomorrow? Maybe meet for lunch and…I don't know…"

"I thought you had things to do?" she whispered, her heart fluttering in her chest.

He smiled. "I do, but they can wait." He looked her in the eye.

She smiled widely. "I would love to."

Their eyes were still locked when Melanie approached them. It was only when she touched Ashley's arm that he looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before turning to leave. Melanie waved over his shoulder and gave her a sugar sweet smile. It wasn't hard to smile back…

Screw finding dirt on the girl…she just needed to keep up this jealousy thing! It was working…it was really working! She was so happy and giddy, she felt like she was floating. She turned to say something to Rhett, but he was gone…along with her brothers and her Pa.

She could hear her father's voice coming from the porch and Rhett's laughter. She walked to the front door and leaned against it to listen. It seemed that they were giving him "the talk". But, from what she could hear, it was all in good fun. They were all laughing anyway…

"I think I like you an awful lot, Rhett. I really do…I just don't know anythin' about you." Gerald's voice was slightly slurred from drinking. "I jus' wanna make sure you are doing right by my puss."

"Yeah…we just wanna make sure you are doing right by our Scarlett. Are you?" It was G.T. He laughed, and they all laughed.

Rhett spoke. "I can assure you, gentlemen, my attentions towards your Scarlett are nothing but honorable."

Houston snorted in obvious denial of Rhett's declaration, causing the others to laugh. Great balls of fire…they were completely smashed. Her heart was already so light, it was impossible not to laugh with them.

"Gentlemen, truly…" They all got quiet as Rhett's voice lowered with seriousness. Scarlett got quiet too. Rhett took a deep breath. "There isn't anything I would do for your daughter, your sister." Rhett paused. "She's wielded her way into me and I couldn't get away from her if I tried." She leaned over to look out the window and caught sight of Rhett. His arms were perched on his knees, his brows drawn down though there was a slight, almost contemptuous smile on his face.

Her brothers laughed, "That sounds like, Scarlett."

Scarlett slumped. Nicely played, Rhett. He was doing a great job. Just great…they were buying every word.

She opened the door and walked out onto the porch.

"Daughter…" Pa gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She laughed. "Pa, you smell horrible."

He huffed. "Indeed, do I? And what would you be saying if I was to say that you stink too?"

His face was that of a boy and she had to laugh. "I don't…but you do. Please Pa, go lie down. Sleep it off and then take a shower in the morning…a nice long one." She patted his cheek before turning towards her brothers. "And as for you three…you do realize that it's illegal to drink alcohol of any kind before the age of twenty-one…and you are only eighteen."

"We haven't been drinking!" G.T. lied, before bursting into laughter. The other boys followed.

Scarlett laughed at them. "Go to bed!" She pointed at the door that her Pa was attempting to walk through.

"Okay, okay! Goodnight, sis." As they passed her, they gave her sloppy kisses on the cheek and she tried her hardest to endure the smell.

Once the door was closed and she had locked the deadbolt, sure that they wouldn't think of it, she turned to Rhett and looked at him before bursting into unexplained laughter. He smiled at her outburst. "What is up with you?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy!" She twirled her way down the stairs of her home before turning towards Rhett. "Oh Rhett, I don't want to go back to the hotel yet. Do you want to do something fun? Let's go do something fun…" She turned on the sidewalk to face him, folding her hands as if she were ready to beg on her hands and knees.

Rhett laughed. "Alright…what do you want to do?"

Scarlett looked at him and smiled wickedly. She knew just the thing…


	12. Chapter 12

It was loud.

"What?!" She screamed over the music and the ruckus of drunken college students. As she took another swig of her Blue Moon.

"I said: Are you going to shut up and dance with me?" Rhett took a shot of...something brown. Probably whiskey. That was what he had gotten for her the past two or three shots...four? It might have been four. She had stopped counting after the first dance...

Dancing with Rhett was...exhilarating.

"Are you going to continue to quote song lyrics everytime a new song comes on?" Her words slurred a little and he noticed. He slowly smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor again.

"I do believe that you are tipsy, Ms. O'Hara."

"I do believe that you are...probably correct, Mr. Butler." She laughed loudly, finding amusement in her statement for...unknown reasons. She had always thought that there where four stages of drunkenness: "buzzed", tipsy, drunk and passed out. She would say that she was probably on the far side of tipsy and she should probably slow down or else she was going to regret it tomorrow.

Shut Up and Dance ended and the music played until a new song blended into the present one. She liked this song too.

"I love this song!" She screamed at Rhett as they started to adapt to the new beat.

Rhett listened for a second, taking in the first few lines. He nodded, "I can see that."

She frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that was a deraga-deraga-?"

"Derogatory." He finished for her. "I meant no disrespect. I was merely acknowledging that this sounds exactly like something you would enjoy. Ambiguous lyrics. Boisterous, loud bass. Synthetic keyboard..." He smirked.

He pulled her in close to him as they began to sway with the music, moving his hands up and down her back. She got into it too, putting her hands around his neck, using him as an anchor as she moved. She tried not to get too close...she still had enough sense to know that if she started grinding on him, this night was only going to end one way. But, damn, it was hard not to.

A few songs later, Scarlett decided she needed a "water" break. Whenever she asked the bartender for another Blue Moon, Rhett interrupted and told him, "Just a glass of water."

The bartender looked conflicted for a second, but must have trusted Rhett's judgment because when he returned he had a tall glass of water in his hand. She seethed. "What are you doing?" Turning towards Rhett from atop her stool. "I am not that drunk." He had a lot of nerve.

"Perhaps not at this moment, but another shot from now? Another bottle from now? That may not be the case. Someone has to regulate you." He gestured to the bartender to bring him another shot.

"So I'm too drunk for another but you aren't?" She took a sip of water, as he settled onto the bar stool next to hers. She was drunk enough for his offense to roll off her back. She wasn't of any mind to hold a grudge tonight. Not whenever he smelled so good and looked so good...and his knee inadvertently rested against her thigh. She swallowed.

"As a matter of fact, I am not drunk at all. Just enjoying myself. The environment, the music...the view." He kicked the shot back smoothly before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He grinned.

"You ready to go?" He must of noticed that she was kind of zoned out, overly focused on his leg touching hers. She nodded without thinking and he paid their bill, grasped her hand and they headed out.

By the time they had gotten to the car, she knew that she was a little more drunk then she had originally thought. Things were kind of spinny. Spinny. Ha! That's funny...Rhett opened the door for her and helped her into the car, for which she was grateful.

Next time, she was going to have to remember to take a little more time between drinks...

"Yeah, that might be wise for next time." Rhett stated as he got into the car.

She looked at him, confused. Then she realized, Oh, I said that out loud.

She leaned her head against the seat, creating at bit of stability for her spinning head before looking at Rhett. He was unbearably handsome. His dark skin and dark hair. Those lips. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She had missed looking at him.

"Maybe I would have paid a little more attention if I hadn't been so distracted." She shifted so that she was turned towards him, her head still resting against the back of the seat.

He laughed. "Distracted? By what?" He was grinning.

She shifted again, pressing herself into the seat. "By you...who else." Fuck it, she thought. I want him to know.

His grin fell just a bit at that. But not in a way that said he was displeased. She could tell the difference...somehow. Something about being in this state of mind made everything he did so clear! It wasn't like he was disappointed. It was like he didn't expect it.

She had shocked him.

She shifted again.

He gained his composure quickly. She absently noticed that he was shifting as well and perhaps this car had really uncomfortable seats- "How was I distracting you?" His voice was silk. He was amused.

She leaned her head back and began to ramble. "The way you danced. The way you constantly quoted song lyrics throughout the night. The way you kept breathing on my neck. The way your lips look when you smile..." She opened her eyes at that. She hadn't realized she was going to say that until it was already out of her mouth, hanging in the air between them in a car that had to be shrinking. He seemed a lot closer to her now then he had earlier.

He smiled widely at that and even in the dim streetlights she could see that his eyes had taken on a dark look. Like he was imagining she was a lamb...and he was a wolf. Strange analogy, Scarlett, she thought to herself. She was suddenly very sleepy.

"Well, you are pretty distracting yourself, my love..." His voice purred, and she shivered as her eyes closed again.

Next thing she knew, Rhett was leaning over her. "Wake up, Scarlett. We are back." He spoke softly.

She blinked several times and took his proffered hand and climbed out of the car. Her brief nap had cleared her head...a little. Everything wasn't spinning quite as much as before. Which was a big plus. Still, she held onto Rhett's hand as they walked into the hotel and towards the elevator.

When they boarded the elevator, she rested her body against the back wall. Rhett did the same, his shoulder touching hers. She looked over at him and he was watching her. She didn't want to say goodnight. She didn't want the night to end. She needed an excuse...her already muddled brain scrambled...

"I feel really sticky." Rubbing her arms, up and down.

"For some reason, that makes me think of lollipops." He smirks at her and in a dark voice he says, "You would be a delicious lollipop, Scarlett."

She knew that he was trying to rile her up, and usually it would have work. But the alcohol made her less self-aware and made him way funnier.

She laughed. Obnoxiously.

She wanted to dance with him again. "I am coming up to your room. I want to use that amazing shower..."

He turned towards her placing his hands on either side of her head against the elevator wall. "You are welcome in my room anytime, Ms. O'Hara. You are the future Mrs. Butler, after all." His nose was touching hers now. "You are also welcome in my amazing shower..."

"I want to dance some more too. I'm not ready to go to sleep." She smiled up at him.

"Then sleep, you shall not..." He stayed close to her until the elevator dinged. The doors opened. He stepped to the side and gestured for her to proceed him. She stepped out of the elevator, towards the only door on the hall. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they approached the door. Part of her wanted to push it away because it almost burned, while the other, much more dominate part, wanted him closer. Wanted his hand to travel from the small of her back around to her stomach...then slowly down...

Her breath caught at the thought. He unlocked the door, opened it, and he was waiting for her.

It was still just as breathtaking as before. It was a chilly night, so the staff had come in and lit a fire in the large fireplace. It cast an alluring glow over the ornate furniture. He helped her out of her jacket without a word and placed it over a chair. Immediately, she went to sit in front of the fire. Watching the fire licking and curling over the logs made her think of Rhett again. Tonight, everything seemed to.

He came and sat next to her. She noticed that he had started some music.

"You said you wanted to dance, and I always aim to please." He grinned as she shakily took his hand, her body lit up at the feel of his skin. It was a slower song and he took her in his arms, right where she wanted to be. So close.

After a few moments, she whispered abruptly. "I hate that you make me feel this way." Her tongue was loosening again. It seemed to do that when he touched her in this state. Or when he looked at her. Or when she could feel him in the room, even when she couldn't see him. I am out of my mind.

"How do I make you feel?" His voice was in earnest but when she looked up and caught his eyes with her own, they were smiling. No...they were hiding...

She leaned into him. "Like..." She paused, realizing she was saying so many things. She sighed and it was almost a laugh. "You are infuriating."

There was a pause and she wondered what he was thinking. She was about to look up at him when he laughed, quietly, before pulling her closer. And she happily found herself tight against his chest.

She couldn't breathe. She thought for a moment that maybe he was holding her too tight. But his hands-slowly, softly gliding over her back-told her that he wasn't. He skimmed his fingers over a patch of exposed flesh at the base of her shirt and she softly gasped. He noticed and his hands tightened against her as he took in a deep, long breath. His movement caused her body to press wholly into his and she felt how badly he wanted her. It took her breath away.

She lifted her head, grazing her nose against the side of his neck, almost nuzzling him. He looked down and she saw it fall-the wall, the guard that she hadn't even known was there until she saw him without it-was gone from his eyes, his face, and she could see...he was on fire. One hand swiftly shifted from her back, to the side of her face, his hand firmly encasing her jaw while his thumb traced slow circles over her cheek. His eyes took in every inch of her face, her eyes. Searching.

And then his mouth was on hers.

Oh, God.

Those lips that she had been thinking about and dwelling on all week where on her and that was all she could take in. She moaned into his mouth as she grabbed at his arms. The force of his kiss was so great that the only thing keeping her upright was his hands, still on her back and now gripping her neck-like a vice. He wasn't going to let her go. Thank God...

She opened up to him, no holds barred. His tongue claiming her mouth with a force akin to wielding steel. And she was his to mold, to brand, to burn. She wanted to be consumed in the flame that he created. Wanted to feel the fire that he had stoked. She wanted to dive head first into the smolder that she had seen in his eyes just seconds ago. Never to feel the cold again...

Suddenly, her mind said: Bad idea. And she pushed the thought away.

She thought of Ashley.

That should have done it. But, God help her, she didn't care. Ashley was to her, in that moment, like the memory of a dream after you had awoken. In her whiskey-laden mind, she surmised that she had never been awake before now. That it had all been a dream until now. And Rhett was waking her up.

Oh, Rhett.

Her treacherous mind broke through the haze once more, knowing that she was almost completely lost to him: You've given into him so easily. All that had been needed to get her to surrender to him was a few drinks and a song? But in the haze of her desire, her passion, where all justification and all pretense was being burned away by the fire set by him, she knew that she had given up to him long ago. Maybe even before coming here to Atlanta and before she had asked for his help.

Maybe before she ever met him.

His lips had traveled from her mouth down her throat before he had her bent over his arm like a rag-doll, pressing his face flush into the valley between her heaving chest, leaving her completely at his mercy.

Scarlett had almost forgotten what it was like to want sex. Her limited experience had been disappointing: fumbling with inexperienced boys in twin size beds and school bathrooms. She hadn't seen the point after that. This was different. She had sex with those other men. Rhett was going to fuck her. There was no guessing or wondering or doing on her part. Sex was going to be done to her. The thought made her body ripple...

He lifted her back up. Using the momentum, he easily hefted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She undulated against his body at the feel of it against her core, moaning embarrassingly loud.

Rhett carried her slowly, precisely, towards the bedroom, gripping her bottom, pulling her closer to him even as she continued to move against him. His arms were shaking and his mouth was unsteady. At first she thought that maybe she was too heavy, but immediately realized-

He was trying to stay in control.

She didn't want him in control. She wanted him unguarded and in abandon, like she was. She wanted him desperate. She forcefully rolling her hips into his waist, wordlessly begging. Please...

He stopped walking and his tongue plunged deeper into her mouth; still he was controlled. She rolled her hips into him again, this time breaking the kiss. "God, Rhett...please..." She gripped his hair, to the point of pain, tugging him towards her without taking his mouth. She wanted him to take her.

Instantly, his mouth was sealed to hers. And there it was: pulling, delving, tasting...biting... God, yes. They didn't make it to the bedroom. They didn't even make it to the bedroom door. Scarlett came crashing down on the sofa, in front of the fireplace, with such force she was surprised it didn't crumble beneath them. Rhett was ripping her clothes off-literally ripping. She didn't care. In fact she rejoiced and ripped right along with him. She just needed to feel his skin against hers. Her clothes were gone, might as well have been incinerated. And he made quick work of his...peeling his shirt off to reveal his dark torso, loosening his belt and releasing what she most longed for from his clothing. She had to touch him.

He grunted, as if she had ran into him full force, as soon as her hand gripped him. He was on her before she could explore further. Mouth claiming hers again. And his skin...was everywhere.

Abruptly, he was leaning over her. His breath warm on her face as he breathed heavily. "Where do you want me, Scarlett?"

He leaned back, resting his hands gently over her stomach, running his fingers back and forth in little zig-zags. She swelled underneath him.

"You know where..." She was breathless, almost aggravated that he was asking her this. Like he didn't know...

He moved his hands lower down her stomach. "Show me."

Gladly...With no thought at all, she gripped his hand and guided it to where she wanted him most. He hovered over her naked flesh until she was nearly ready to scream at him. Then...bliss.

His deft fingers didn't have to do much. She was soon at the crest only to come crashing down in wave after wave-relief. Just as quickly as she had risen and fallen, he was inside her. Deep, swelling then retreating. He swung her legs over his shoulders and continued to gliding himself into her. Every stroke was a swell in a bold, glorious symphony. She knew that she was going to come undone again. In a way she never had before. No sooner had she come to the realization-

As she came back down from her pinnacle, Rhett found his and with a groan that was nearly a growl his head fell back only to fall forward again. His eyes caught hers.

She was completely his.


	13. Chapter 13

She awoke the next morning to a glaring light. It took her a moment to realize it was the sun, coming through the window. She groaned as she turned over to see what time it was...

She regretted it. Ugh...

Everything was sore. Her head was throbbing. Her neck and arms protested whenever she attempted to stretch them above her head. Her legs were stiff when she shifted them beneath the blankets. And her...oh...Oh!

Immediately, she was wide awake as the events of the previous night came back to her...

She groaned softly and closed her eyes as she remembered, a small smile settling on her lips. Pulling the sheet up to her chin, she glanced over to the opposite side of the bed.

It was unoccupied.

What a wild, mad night!

After their frenzied...encounter on the couch, they both had stilled. Panting. His eyes locked on hers. And she had waited breathlessly for what was to come next. She knew that it wasn't over; he wasn't done with her. She could feel the evidence of that, still burrowed inside of her. And despite her own fulfillment, she ached for him. She still wanted to be swallowed up in him while their bodies moved together.

As if he could read her mind, he reached down, scooping her up close to his body, eyes still on her face. She expected him to lift her into his arms, to kiss her...When he made no move to kiss her, she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. Gripped his hair; attempted to pull his beautiful lips down to hers. He didn't budge. She frowned before pressing him harder, shifting her body slightly and causing a delicious friction where their bodies were still connected. She sighed and shifted again. He continued to take in her face, though when she moved the second time his eyes closed briefly.

His hand moved to her face, stroking her cheek. "And I thought I knew you so well..." He said it in a way that made her think that he wasn't speaking to her. A small grin had settled on his lips. He leaned down, his lips almost touching hers. "You amaze me, Ms. O'Hara."

She felt the beginnings of a blush but before she could think much more about it, his lips had softly touched hers again. Unlike moments before, there was no desperation. This was not a chaotic meeting of mouths. He was kissing her slowly, almost gently. His tongue teased her lips and she gladly parted them, even when he didn't claim her mouth. The deliciously slow movement of his lips made her head buzz, making her feel that she really was losing her mind. Desire pulsed through her body. "Sweet…" he murmured. He shocked her then by scooping her up into his arms, without breaking their connection, and heading towards the bedroom.

He had settled her onto the bed and possessively traced every angle of her body with confident hands. Even before his mouth touched her skin again, she was trembling with need. His lips followed the same paths as his hands had, touching her inch by inch before finally -finally!- settling between her quivering knees.

She knew that she was speaking and she didn't hear the words as they left her lips. Didn't hear them but felt them. Knew them. I need you. I've want this for so long. Don't ever stop. I-I-

She fell apart with his mouth still on her.

He had taken her again. This time exquisitely slow. Had whispered things in her ear as he glided with her; some things she couldn't recall but that had made her gasp and move with his body. But when they had again collapsed over the edge just moments apart, the three words that had escaped his lips were undeniable.

I love you. Rhett...loved her. At least, he had said that he did. A smile still decorated her face as she colored at the memory and she couldn't stifle a ridiculous sounding giggle that bubbled up in her throat. She couldn't understand her feelings concerning this revelation, so foreign was the concept. To be honest, she hadn't known that he was capable of such affection. If he did love her-What a strange and exhilarating thought that he loved her!-she was going to have so much fun holding that over his head.

Not that she would ridicule him, like a school girl. Haha, Rhett loves Scarlett! Nanananbooboo! No. But now she knew how badly he wanted her and loved her, and so she had him at last. In the past she had been forced to endure his abuse and derision, and now? Now she knew his weakness...

And the events of last night would definitely never happen again if his attitude didn't change. The idea of a repeat of the night before sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Would last night happen again? I sure as hell hope so! And that kind of worried her too. She bit her lip.

For a moment, she wished that he was still in bed next to her. She wouldn't have minded a morning romp in the slightest. But she couldn't face him just yet. Not with all the confusion in her head. She needed a moment to take all this in. She needed to know what to say when he walked back into this room. She couldn't show him that she was so...affected.

She couldn't let him know that he had altered her world the night before.

Her stomach clenched as she dwelled on how true that was. She had been given nourishment for the first time in her existence. When a baby is born, they are hungry but they don't understand that hunger until they have satisfied it. Then...they are a slave to it. Well, her hunger had been satisfied, alright. In fact, she had been downright glutinous. And still, more so than before, she craved it.

Craved him.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she shook it away. She didn't crave him. Her eyes widened at the thought and she couldn't catch her breath. This could be bad, in more ways than one.

Because now she considered an alternative, that hadn't crossed her mind.

What if he had gotten his fill of her last night? Then what was she to do? What was she to do with this...ache? This need to be connected to him… She frowned, feeling a pang in her chest.

But if he hadn't...if he really did love her and felt like she did...then, regardless of how much she resisted him or tried to work all of this in her favor, all of this was going to happen again. The rush of anticipation she felt at knowing this made her shudder.

Yeah, this was bad. All around bad. Bad, if he wanted her. Bad, if he didn't. Because now? Either way? She wanted him again. Many times. Multiple times. It was going to make the whole hanging it over his head thing a little more difficult.

She slowly stood from the bed, not even bothering to cover herself. She walked naked across the room, knowing that he could walk in at any second. Hoping that he would…hating that she wished that he would.

He didn't. She walked to the door and peeked her head into the living room. He wasn't there. She didn't hear anyone in the kitchen either. He had obviously stepped out.

She decided to take a shower while she waited on him to come back, wondering how she would handle seeing him again. Last night, he had taken her and she had willingly given herself to him. Today, he was going to take her again...if she let him. She smiled, imagining Rhett walking in on her showering. He would immediately want her...reach for her. But she would make him wait. She would take that complimentary soap he had claimed to need so badly and smooth it over her body and make him watch. Make him beg.

But her vision never came to fruition. After her long and luxurious bath, he still had not returned.

She dressed in her clothes from last night. As she towel-dried sections of her hair, she went in search of her purse. She needed to check her phone. Perhaps he had left her some kind of message. He had told her that he wasn't in Atlanta solely for her and she didn't know his plans for today so maybe he had to leave early this morning.

But there was no message. No missed calls. She frowned, more disappointed then she wanted to admit. Upset by the fact that it was upsetting her so much because it was becoming clear that he...had kind of done exactly what she would have expected him to do. Before last night, that is. Before he had said...certain things.

She shook those feelings away, reminding herself that she didn't know what he had to do today. His life was his own. And she really didn't care, anyway.

She tucked the phone into her pocket before grabbing her purse, her stomach in a knot. Maybe she should-

No! She was not calling him! This was ridiculous. He had things to do and she had things to do too. Way more important things then contacting him. What was she doing again today? She was meeting Ashley-

Her face fell. Oh Ashley… She sunk down into the couch as reality hit her squarely in the stomach again. Oh, what had she done? How could she betray Ashley like this? The guilt was intense but right now she had too many other emotions to deal with. Her brain wasn't big enough to process all of this at once. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before glancing at the clock. She was going to have to shelf those feelings. For now, anyway. She was going to be late. I'll think about it tomorrow.

She had little more than an hour before she was suppose to meet Ashley. She hopped off the couch and her head pounded in protest. She would find an aspirin once she got to her room. She headed towards the door and noticed that an extra key for the hotel room was still nestled in a colorful envelope on the dining table. She picked it up on her way out, with little thought as to why she did.

When she reached her room, Scarlett quickly picked out a pair of jeans and a casual blouse. She dried her hair and curled a few strands around her face. Before she started throwing her make-up on, her phone had vibrated on the sink where she had laid it next to the curling iron. Dropping her eyeliner gracelessly, she eagerly reached for the device. She had wanted to slap herself when she felt disappointment that it was only Ashley.

Meeting at your dad's?

She affirmed their plans before finishing up and heading out the door. The phone, tucked in the front pocket of her jeans.

When she arrived at her Pa's house, everyone had already left for the day. Ashley hadn't arrived yet. He had messaged her on her way there to let her know he was going to be a little late. She immediately headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry before heading into the small den just off the kitchen and settling into the plush couch in front of the TV.

Thumbing through all of the dramatic daytime TV, she finally settled on a rerun reality cooking show. The British host of the show was yelling at what looked to be several abashed chefs. She ate her granola bar slowly, checking her phone several times in between bites.

"Bloody hell...you're in denial! Wake up!" The man screamed, the subject of his frustration looking very uncomfortable. She checked her phone again.

She heard the front door open and knew that it was Ashley. She quickly tucked her phone back into her pocket as she heard him approach. He plopped down onto the sofa beside her with a satisfied sigh, taking in the show for a moment.

"I always thought he was so loud and obnoxious." He stated, crossing his legs.

Scarlett turned to him and smiled easily. "I like him."

He smiled too. "So does that mean we are doing this today?" He gestured towards the TV.

She leaned back into the couch, feeling the knot in her stomach ease for the first time that morning. This was why she loved him. She smiled. "Sounds like a great idea." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He eased back too, placing his hands behind his head. She giggled before batting at his leg and standing. He laughed too as he stood.

And her phone stayed in her pocket for a while.

They ended up choosing Mini-golf, and Scarlett was again reminded of yet another reason she loved Ashley: his eternal cheesiness. The way that he instructed her on the rules of the game and made stupid jokes when she missed the hole and when she hit it. The way he did a strange dance when he made a hole in one. It all culminated to make him the most adorable person she had ever known. Being with him felt so easy. So familiar. A warmth radiated throughout her chest as she laughed with him, watched him, talked to him about absolutely nothing but never ran out of things to say.

They stopped for a late lunch at a fast food restaurant before heading back to her Pa's house. After they settled themselves back on the couch with a deck of cards, they cut the TV back on and saw that the same show was playing from earlier. Marathon.

"So," Ashley stated, imitating the British accent of the television personality, "what is the Lady's pleasure?" He shuffled the cards.

She giggled. They started up a rousing game of Go Fish. Conversation flowed easily between them, as it usually did. Scarlett only checked her phone once.

Then Ashley became quiet. She didn't think much about it until the game was over and he began to shuffle the cards in silence. Was he ok?

"Ashley…"

"Did you ever think that our lives would turn out like this?" He stated abruptly. Still shuffling the cards.

Her heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

He stopped shuffling, still gazing down at the cards. A moment passed. "You living in New York. Me being here. Both of us being engaged." He softly grunted. "I just would have never guessed that our lives would end up like this…" He looked up at her, his eyes a breath-taking blue. "Did you?"

"No," she whispered. Her hand went to her pocket, gripping her phone.

He smiled softly, looking back at the cards. "When did you start seeing him?"

It didn't take a genius to know who he was speaking of. She was ashamed of how easily the lie left her lips. She didn't want to lie to Ashley about anything. "A few months after I arrived in New York."

He nodded. "When did you get engaged?"

She swallowed. "I...not too long ago." Her cheeks colored.

He looked at her for a moment longer before his cheeks colored as well. "I am sorry for asking so many questions. I don't mean to make it sound like an...interrogation." He must have noticed her discomfort and assumed it was because of his presumed disrespect.

She grabbed for his hand and looked at him earnestly. "No, Ashley, no...you can always ask whatever you want. There are no secrets between us." Except for the legion of lies that I have told you since I arrived here. Once again, she was filled with shame.

He scrunched his brow. "It's just…" He paused before looking her in the eye. "He just doesn't seem like your type." His face showed a bit of...aggression. "He doesn't seem good enough for you."

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't believe that he was saying these things. She couldn't find her tongue. He quickly realized what he had said and seemed to try to recover. "Gosh, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry but I just...I had to. Just once. I just would never have seen you with someone like him."

"Who would you have seen me with Ashley?" She whispered.

He looked down, his face showing a myriad of emotions. Mostly conflict. "I guess it is too late to wonder that now. You are engaged...I am really happy for you, Red."

She couldn't breathe. "It's never too late."

A moment passed before he looked at her again. "Maybe…" he paused, before levelly stating, "maybe we both-" He gripped his forehead. "Everything is changing really fast, you know?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"I always assumed I would do...more. Travel. See the World. Meet people. I thought I would...know myself a little better before I give myself to someone else." He caught her gaze. "You know?"

"I do, Ashley. I do!"

He stood. "And now...now I am marrying Melanie." He turned from her, pausing.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Do you love Melanie?"

Ashley looked ahead, focused on nothing, before smiling gently. "Melanie is...a dream. My dream. The only dream I ever had." He looked down at his hands. Scarlett frowned, not knowing whether that was a yes or no. He continued. "She just...knows me. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know me. Everything makes sense with her. Like, we can sit in a room together, in silence, and there is still a...communion. Whatever souls are made of, hers and mine are the same." He grinned and she knew that there was something in what he said that she didn't completely grasp. "But there have been times when I have wondered...is marrying Melanie the coward's way out?"

She started. "Ashley, you are not a coward!"

He turned towards her and huffed. "Oh, but I am. I really am."

"Why would marrying Melanie make you a-a coward, Ashley?" She was so confused...what was he trying to say?

He sighed as he turned to face her. "Because by marrying Melanie I would be effectively sentencing myself to a live of...familiarity and comfort. Of predictability and ease. And I...think that is what I want, but I wish I was brave enough to want more. To seek more. I wish I was brave enough to take care of myself, for a change."

"But you do take care of yourself, Ashley! Look at the things you have accomplished!"

He laughed mirthlessly. "Yes...so many things. And never without help… Never without my father or his money guiding me through life. Pushing me to do more."

She grabbed at his arm. "But it's your money too, Ashley! You have done so much-"

He cut her off. "Nothing can truly be yours, Scarlett, unless you earn it. That has become so clear to me recently…"

He slouched down onto the arm of the sofa, his head hung low. She stood, wanting to approach him. To comfort him. To...see. The truth was, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She had never thought of these things, and couldn't make sense of why he would. She took quick steps until she was standing before him, her hands on his shoulders, imploring. She needed to understand. No more riddles. She needed him to be forthright with her...it was the only thing that she could understand.

"What is it that you want, Ashley?"

She was so close to him now. He looked into her face and said nothing. But his eyes settled on her lips. Now that she did understand. She waited. Hoping...hoping he would reach for her. Lose control of his guarded feelings and abandon all of these thoughts that haunted him. But he didn't.

So she did.

She grabbed him, pulling him to his feet and kissed him. Kissed him as she had wanted to for so long. She parted her lips slowly, tentatively tasted him. Took his lips much like...hers had been taken...

As soon as her mind went there, the kiss changed, automatically deepening. She wanted him to feel what she had last night. She wanted him to surrender to her. And she wanted to feel those things again. She was already starved for them. She wanted to feel that with Ashley, wanted him to take her, possess her. She continued to kiss him, to press him; to turn the kiss into a pleading, hopeless, needing cry for something that only they could give each other. Right now. But the kiss remained beautifully gentle, almost innocent. And it was so hard for her not to be disappointed when just hours ago she had been awakened to something so much more fierce.

He gripped her shoulders and at that she pulled away. They parted. There was no heavy breathing. No driving need to be connected again. Just a helpless longing…she had wished for it to be so very different.

He caressed her face. "Oh, Scarlett…" He was still so close to her. Why did he feel so far away? "I wish that your fire, your passion for life, could burn me up until I am nothing." He let go of her. "It would be more than I am now."

At that she felt a flare of frustration, brought on by the confusion and disappointment of the whole day. But before she could say a word, the front door opened and she heard her Pa's boisterous voice fill the house.

With a final glance, they headed towards the foyer to greet her father. Scarlett's heart clenched. She wished so badly that she knew what Ashley was feeling, thinking...wished that she could understand him. Give him what he needed.

But she was beginning to fear that she never would.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Scarlett and Ashley ate supper with her Pa and brothers. As always, her brothers made fools of themselves so they were a great distraction from the mounting awkwardness that Scarlett felt at Ashley's presence. It upset her that this was so, but between the continually empty inbox on her phone and the furtive glances that Ashley continued to cast her way, she felt that she was going to explode.

Scarlett didn't understand how this could be. He was her Ashley. One botched kiss shouldn't change that. Everyone had uncomfortable moments. She also reminded herself that it could have very well been the invisible presence of Melanie Hamilton floating among them that had caused the strangeness. Perhaps it was solely the fact that it hadn't played out the way she had always dreamed…Whatever the case may be, she couldn't help the feelings of unwelcome distaste she felt now. Try as she might to talk herself out of it, she just wanted Ashley to leave so that she could be alone. And think. So that the overwhelming feelings of the day could be digested. So she could sleep and tomorrow could fix her troubles. It always did…

But even after dinner, Ashley lingered. And as she paid closer attention to Ashley's demeanor, she got the alarming impression that he wanted to communicate. Oh Ashley, please not tonight…please! She tried to steady her breathing. She had never had one, but she imagined that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

Her brothers had made their way into the "game room" and she could hear the sound of imitation gun shots and imaginary dialogue in the background of their brouhaha. Scarlett, Pa and Ashley had retired to the parlor off the kitchen. They all talked a while, making conversation about everything and nothing. Scarlett's father doing most of the talking… And then, without warning, Ashley suddenly announced that he was leaving. "I reckon I should be heading home. I know you all are probably tired."

"No hurry, Ashley!" Her Pa exclaimed before standing to escort him out. Scarlett didn't move.

"I should be going anyway…I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed you do. The day before any man's wedding is always a busy day!" Pa slapped him on the back as Ashley glanced towards Scarlett.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave him a small smile before waving at him as they both headed towards the foyer. Scarlett got up from the couch and immediately headed toward the back porch.

She needed some air.

The night was clear and crisp and she breathed deeply in a way that you can't in New York. How badly she missed the country. The South, with its hospitality and warm fall days and its rolling, green hills. Atlanta was the same as any other city. But once you left the city limits, you were back in Georgia, where everyone knew your name and to know a person was to be their closest friend.

Scarlett leaned against the railing of the porch and stared into the heavens. She could actually see the stars here.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped before jerking it out and checking it quickly. Her shoulders fell. Email notification. No, Groupon, she didn't want to buy a wine tasting at 80% off. Scarlett huffed and suddenly had the bizarre desire to cry. Why haven't I heard from him? She took a deep breath and tried to put him out of her mind for the 50,000th time that day.

But she couldn't.

At the beginning of the day, she had attempted to feel uncaring about Rhett's disappearance and then his lack of communication after a glorious night together. She tried not to feel jilted. But the more she tried not to think about it, the more she did, to the point that it was constantly in the back of her mind.

Her feelings had evolved throughout the day: starting with disappointment. Then dejection. But just before dinner, when her phone had went off with a notification for a software update, she had immediately felt anger. How dare he use me like that! As if she were just a thing…just a toy to be played with and then discarded.

I thought I meant more to him than that.

It shamed her to admit it, but she was grossly disappointed that she wasn't more to him than any other woman he had bedded. And she knew she really had no right to be. She had known who Rhett was. Knew his reputation. But…

They had been friends! It was probably an old-fashioned notion to feel used after a one-night stand—how she wished that she could view it that way!—but seeing as she didn't go around sleeping with every man she met, perhaps she wasn't so modern after all.

Even as she explained it away and knew that she shouldn't have expected anything else, he had still disrespected her. It still…hurt…

Oh! It was boggling her mind and her head spun with unanswered questions. Questions that ran together and overlapped one another.

Why had he come to Atlanta? Just to have sex with her? Why not seduce her into a closet somewhere at the office? Why had he been so nice to her so many times? Why had he acted like he cared something about her?

Why would he have told her he loved her?

Another thought invaded her mind and it made her shutter.

Surely Rhett had known that this debacle concerning her "suspicions" when he came here could never come of anything. So why do this insane thing? He had looked up things about Melanie, probably knowing all along it was a lost cause. Thinking that she was crazy. Laughing at her for it…Jesus, what was she doing?! The confusion in her mind her over the events of the day and her even more baffling reactions to them forced her to look for some clarity...

Melanie didn't have a stain to her name, and she knew it. Even if she could find scandal surrounding her somehow, there was no way that she could even begin to prove that Melanie was evil. Or that she had ensnared her Ashley. She knew that. Had known it. Scarlett just hadn't wanted to give up so easily on the love that she had waited so long for. Had put her personal life on hold for. She still didn't want to give that up yet.

The only evil Melanie had committed was the one she had committed against Scarlett: existing.

Rhett was too smart not to know that. He had come all the way out here to help her with something that was impossible. How foolish I must look to him. Why would he do it?She cringed when she considered how he had probably laughed at her. When she considered how…childish it all made her appear.

Oh, the thought of him laughing at her hurt. Because she envisioned that his indifference towards her would transform that normally light, amused laugh into one of contempt, even pity. God, if he pitied her!

And all of it for what? Her mind flashed to this afternoon; Ashley's lackluster lips on hers. The uncomfortable strangeness afterwards. She definitely didn't want a lifetime of that. Scarlett felt immediate guilt at the hateful thought, and even knew that it was unfair. Knew that it was a greatly exaggerated version of what she was really feeling… At the moment, she didn't care.

A sob escaped her lips, but she refused to give into the tears, remembering that her father and her brothers were just a few feet away. The only thing that could make this worse was if they found out she was crying.

After a few minutes, she had composed herself. She was preparing to go in and give her goodbyes before heading back to her terribly lonely hotel room.

She heard the door open behind her and she stiffened. Please be Pa…

It was him and she breathed easier. The last thing she needed right now was one of her brothers bothering her. Her father leaned his back against the railing, crossing his arms and staring at her directly. She glanced over at him.

"Now, what is this with you and Ashley?"

She jolted. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He eyed her. "I am thinking you do. I know you, Katie Scarlett. You wouldn't be my daughter if I didn't. I understand you better than you know. Now, you will be telling me this instant."

"There is nothing. Let's go into the house, Pa." She turned to go in when his hand found her shoulder.

"We will be doing nothing of the kind."

Unexpectedly, she desperately wanted to tell him. To unload on her Pa's broad shoulders. She sighed. Besides, she knew her father just as he knew her. He wasn't going to let up until she talked. "Fine, Pa. If you must know…Ashley was talking to me this afternoon about some…reservations. And well…one thing led to another and…" She gulped. "I kissed him."

Pa's eyes went wide. "Why, Katie Scarlett O'Hara! It's a spectacle you've been making of yourself, going after a man that doesn't love you? And you being engaged? And Ashley being engaged as well! In fact, to be married day after next!" Pa was clearly disappointed in her and she despised seeing that look on his face, even if his disappointment in her was displaced and based on things that weren't true. The reminder that she had even further degraded herself this past week by lying to her father—about a fake engagement!—was her undoing. What a mess she had made!

With a choked sob, the dam broke. She began to sob. As she did, she was terribly embarrassed but she couldn't have stopped the tears if she tried. And she hated that she couldn't because she knew how her Pa reacted to her tears.

He shuffled his feet. "You mustn't cry, now. Daughter…" He reached for her and pulling her down to his chest, he patted her head. "You needn't worry, Daughter. I am sure that you didn't shame yourself. Why, Ashley Wilkes would be lucky to get a kiss from a girl like you. He isn't married yet. And as for your fiancé, well he doesn't need to know. And even if you did tell him, with him being smitten the way he is, I am sure that he would be forgiving for just a little slip…" He shushed her.

She had to tell him the truth. At least part of it. Her conscience couldn't take it if she didn't. "Oh, Pa…me and Rhett…I don't think—I don't think we are going to get married, after all." Her sobs continued to rack her body.

He pulled back his sleeve over his hand before wiping her face with it. "Now is that what this was all about, Puss? Did you have a quarrel before your afternoon with Ashley?"

She looked into her Pa's eyes, wanting to tell him the whole embarrassing thing. I can't tell him. She had suffered enough mortification today. She didn't need to add to it by seeing more disappointment in her Pa's eyes. She simply nodded her head.

"Why don't you know that the man is smitten with you? I am sure you have nothing to worry over. Have you tried to talk to him? Call him?" Her sobs had calmed at this point, but she still simply shook her head. "And why not? There is no need to hold it against him. Pride is a good thing, daughter, except in matters of the heart. You must go to him and patch it up." When she still wouldn't look at him, he decided to take a different approach. "Or is it a coward that I have for a daughter?"

It took Scarlett a moment to comprehend what her Pa had said, but after a moment, she eyes shot up to her father's, a-light and fiery.

Her Pa grinned. "There now…you approach your intended with that same gumption and this will all be worked out in no time. And as far as the discomfort between you and Ashley, well, that will pass too. You two will be back to your normal selves again in no time, hmm?"

She was only half listening now, still focused on what he had said about Rhett. Was she being a coward? Was she afraid to try to call him or see him? She knew the answer. Her resolve hardened. She knew immediately what she was going to do…

She looked up at her Pa, gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Pa." She hastened her departure then, yelling a farewell to her brothers while she headed towards the garage. Pa wouldn't mind if she borrowed a car tonight…

On the drive back to the hotel, her determination had only ripened. Regardless of Rhett's intentions towards her, he was being a coward. Well, not anymore. And she wasn't going to follow his direction, either. If he had used her and abused their friendship for a few hours of physical pleasure? Well then, he was damn well going to tell her so. To her face. If he was a cad, he was going to give her the chance to call him out on it.

When she boarded the elevator, she immediately pushed the '42'. Her stomach was rolling, but she didn't care. When she approached his door, she felt real fear. But she pulled out the key that she had snagged from the table that morning and without thinking opened the door. It was late in the evening now and the living room was dark, with the exception of the dying fire that the staff must have lit for a second night. The only light on in the suite was the one in the bedroom, the light streaming into the living room.

He was here.

She took a deep breath before approaching the bedroom door.

His back was turned away from her and he was bent over the bed. It appeared that he was…packing. He was still unaware of her presence, Thank God, because at the sight of him her breath caught. Watching the play of his muscles as he placed things into his suitcase, she was reminded of how they had felt under her hands when his body had been over hers—

"Hello." She said. She was glad to hear that she sounded hard, but not angry. And not breathless, like she felt.

At the sound of her voice, Rhett jerked and stiffened. It gave her some satisfaction to see his obvious shock at her presence. "Scarlett…"

Now she was surprised. Because Rhett sounded like she felt. It was a moment before he turned around, and contrary to what she believed she had heard in his voice, his face was bland and his eyes mocked her.

"Leaving so soon?" She accused, thrown off by the stiff way he was staring at her. She hadn't meant for this conversation to start off like this. She had hoped that she could be the "bigger" party. Approach him with little aggression and make him feel badly about himself. It looked like that wasn't going to happen.

He smirked before sinking down onto the bed. "Welcome! Glad you found that second key, my pet. As for this," he motioned to his suitcase, "I should think that you would be glad to be rid of me, after my behavior at our last meeting." He raised his hands. "My apologies, by the way. I had been drinking—as had you—and I was quite swept off my feet by your…charms. Need I enumerate them?" He laughed. "Then again, I am assuming you remember any of it. You really were very drunk, Scarlett."

She gawked out him. Because out of all the things she had expected from him, she hadn't expected cruelty. Not from Rhett, who was always laughing and making jokes, even if they were at her expense. This was a side of him that she had never seen and didn't want to know. "Unfortunately, I do remember. More than I care too! You and your disgusting—"

"Come now, darling! Not disgusting, surely!"

She suddenly wanted to cry again. Why had she come here? Why had she thought that she could reason with this man that had no emotion in him? She needed to leave. "I don't even know why I came here!" She shouted, turning into the living room and heading towards the front door.

A rough hand landed on her arm and she jerked around and faced Rhett. She was in the dark again, the light from the bedroom shining behind him, casting shadows on his face. He was bent over her, peering into her face, a strange light in his eyes. If she hadn't been so angry, the look might have almost frightened her, it was so intense. But in her present state, she was too eager to get away from him to focus on anything but forcing him to release her.

"Why did you come here, Scarlett?" She didn't look at him but began to struggle vigorously against him. He wrapped his arms around her arms, pulling her to his chest. Whenever he had immobilized her, he asked again. "Scarlett…Scarlett! This is important. Why did you come here tonight?"

Now that she couldn't move, she was forced to calm. Scarlett was so close to him now. His scent was all around her. She could tell that he had just showered. The humidity still coming off his skin. She must have come only minutes after he had dressed. She wanted so badly to bury her face in his chest. To run her hands up his sides, his arms and then curl her fingers into his undoubtedly still damp hair. Pull him down to her mouth. Pull him into her arms, out of the present and back into last night.

She considered what he had just asked and tried to look up at him. Tried to see his face. But she was too close to him. His chin rested on her head. His fingers rubbed circles on her back. She was confused by this because it was in such contrast to how he had just treated her. This was tender…lover-like. Nothing like the cruel, biting words that they had just exchanged.

He had asked her why she had come…said it was important. "Why...why do you say it's important, Rhett?"

There was a moment of silence before a soft rumble echoed in his chest. "If you could throw out a life preserver to a drowning man, wouldn't that be important?" She didn't understand, and didn't care when his arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer. She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Abruptly, he pulled her from him, placing both of his hands on either side of her face. His eyes traced her face, taking in everything. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he spoke quietly. "You haven't answered me. Why did you come here tonight?"

She couldn't breathe. "Why did you leave?" She whispered.

He smiled again. "So many questions." He pulled away. "I thought we had already talked about drowning men tonight, Scarlett."

She missed his warmth. Why had he pulled away? Why did he keep talking about drowning? Was that a reference to drinking? "It's ok that you had been drinking, Rhett. I imagine I was drunker than you." She didn't know what he was wanting her to say.

He laughed loudly at that. "You were definitely more…inebriated then I was, my darling. And it was for this reason that I couldn't seem to control my passions any longer…"

"Why did you leave?" Her voice was firmer now. She needed the answer. She wasn't going to allow him to talk to her like that again.

He grinned. After a moment, he spoke. His voice less harsh, the light laughter returned. "'Missing me one place search another. I stop somewhere waiting for you.'" He approached her again. "Whitman, I believe. A minor point, in such a moment but…" He paused, the strange light lingered in his eyes. "I have been waiting for you, Scarlett. Longer than I've waited for any woman." His hand reached for her face. "And it's a strange thing to finally have what you have waited for, only to see that you want more." He stroked her cheek gently. "That's always been the problem, Scarlett. I never get enough of you. When I get one thing, I need another. And another. Last night was no different…"

"Rhett—"

But he wouldn't let her speak. He abruptly brought her to his chest again. She fell limply against him, relishing the feel of him so close. "Why did I leave, Scarlett? Why does any man leave? Why does any man stay? There are so many damn questions in the world, honey. And so many with no answer."

"But—"

"I know, my baby. I know. You want an answer. I can't give it to you. I don't have one. How could I answer? How can I explain the effect a drug has on an addict? Because as much as I've tried to fight against it, that's what you are to me. A drug. A sweet, all-consuming haze that saturates every crevice, every inch of me. I thought that if I had you once, that it would subside. But I was so wrong, Scarlett." His voice was unexpectedly more urgent, his arms around her hard. "I got one taste of you and I will never stop now. Not while this roar in my head continues to drive me insane and drowns out everything reasonable. And we've always known that I am not the hero in this story, Scarlett. He is getting married in the next 48 hours. I'm the villain. I don't follow the damn rules. Especially when it comes to you. I don't want to."

God, he was so close to her, his mouth was almost touching hers now. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and his nose grazed hers. Why wasn't he kissing her? His breathing was getting more and more erratic and she realized distantly that he wasn't the only one. He was shaking again. Like he had last night…when he had been fighting so hard for control. Damn his control.

All at once, the scales shifted.

She grabbed him and kissed him, hard. His lips immediately submitted to hers and she felt a surge of power. A feeling of complete command. And she knew in that moment that tonight he was going to be beneath her, groaning her name as she moved above him. He was at her mercy, like she had hoped that morning. But it wasn't for revenge or for any other reason besides the fact that she willed it. She wouldn't make him beg because she didn't need him to. He would surrender to her.

She had been his last night…now he was hers.

Scarlett pushed him backwards, into the bedroom and he made no move to stop her. She knew he wouldn't. When they reached the bed, she pushed him directly beneath her, her demanding lips never leaving his pliant ones. She found the buttons on his shirt and ripped it opened, needing to feel his skin on hers, daring him to defy her. He didn't.

She slid her hands down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants. Breaking away from his lips, she ordered, "Unbutton my pants."

He groaned and complied without hesitation as her lips claimed his again. His fingers deftly grazed her skin, pulling the button out of the loop and quickly sliding the zipper down. His hand was so close to her core, it lit her up. She jumped up from the bed, kicking off her flats and pushing her pants down and off her legs. Craning his head, he watch her. His desire was barely contained. But he didn't move. He knew better.

She didn't even bother with her shirt.

Grabbing his pants, she pulled them down just far enough to free him from their confines, he eagerly adjusted himself to assist her. He was literally throbbing for her. She climbed back on top of him, hovering for a moment, before plowing down onto him.

A deep groan left his throat and his hands frantically gripped her hips as she began to move above him. She rolled over him precisely, confidently. Pulling him with her core, she didn't make a sound, even though her entire body was crying out to his. Even as Rhett's groans turned into guttural, animalistic growls that threatened her control. She grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to her core, and he obeyed her wordless demand.

With his hand on her, she came apart almost immediately and she could feel her body drawing at his, inviting his release. But she wasn't ready for that. She immediately stilled and Rhett hoarsely begged, "Scarlett, baby…"

She moved once, and she could tell by his reaction that he was on the brink. So close. After another moment, she swelled above him again, urging him to break beneath her. Seconds later, his body rolled into hers, "Fuck…" he moaned.

It was the most unrestrained she had ever seen him.

It was the sexiest thing that she had ever seen.

Only after she had collapsed on top of him, did she realize just how…vigorous she had been. Her body was screaming and with effort, she rolled over until she was laying on her back, next to Rhett.

Only after her breathing had slowed did she remember that she was half naked. And Rhett's large body was next to her.

And they had just had incredible sex again. Sober.

"That was…" He began and then paused. "…cathartic."

She scrunched her face. What? That wasn't exactly how she would describe it. Suddenly self-conscious, she started to roll away from him. But he grabbed her. And just as quickly as the scales had tipped several minutes before, they righted themselves. He hovered over her and she couldn't look anywhere but into his face. His eyes shone brightly.

"That was the single most erotic event of my life." He was laughing, but his eyes were kind…earnest.

Her stomach rippled pleasantly and she relaxed a bit. She couldn't help the shy pride she felt that Rhett—Rhett Butler—would say that.

As they looked at each other, she quickly realized that there were still so many questions that were still unanswered. She frowned. Rhett must have noticed the change in her and guessed the reason for it because he immediately pulled her off the bed before pulling her shirt over her head. "No more talking tonight…let's just sleep." After moving the suitcase from the bed, he pulled back the covers. Picking her up, he tucked her in before shutting off the light, shedding his shirt and pants and climbing into bed next to her.

Without hesitation, he pulled her body flush to his, wrapping his body around hers. She thought to make a rude comment about him still being there in the morning but she was too at peace to act on it. And before she could ponder it further, she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

They had fallen soundly asleep in each other's arms.

Scarlett had been awakened in the early hours of the morning to a very tenderly attentive Rhett. For several hours he had presented her with some of the most pleasurable moments of her life and a release that wasn't just physical.

Later in the morning, Scarlett was again awakened to the smell of food and coffee. Rhett had ordered breakfast and had insisted that she stay snuggled under the satin sheets while he fed her like a child. Only after she had taken her fill of the large assortment on the tray did he take his first bite.

After taking the tray to the kitchen, he had settled behind her, played with her hair and held her while they watched a daytime morning talk show and drank their coffee. Neither of them said much. Honestly, Scarlett was afraid to talk too much. Afraid that this tranquil communion would be ruined if they talked about all the things that people were forced to discuss when all of this happened between friends.

Twice.

Thrice.

She wondered briefly if Rhett's unobtrusive conversation was a result of him feeling the same apprehension before dismissing the thought. She doubted if Rhett was afraid of anything. This kind of thing probably happened all of the time to him. She winced at the thought.

However, when she recalled his chaotic explanation for his absence yesterday morning, something told her that wasn't true.

She wanted to pull her hair out, her frustration was so complete. For Scarlett, who was far from analytical, he was so intensely complex now! It was startling. It was made worse when she was faced with her perplexing emotions as well. She had thought that she understood him so well. She thought she had understood them so well.

And now?

What were they?

Scarlett snapped out of her musing when Rhett whispered in her ear, "I have an appointment. I have to get ready." She turned around and she looked at him curiously, quickly remembering that he had been packing last night—

Before she could stop herself, she snidely commented, "Is that your way of telling me that you are leaving?" She asked, pointing to the half packed suitcase on the floor. Rhett glanced at the suitcase and laughed loudly but said nothing in return. She felt the familiar irritation and embarrassment that often accompanied his laughter.

Part of her embraced it. It was something she knew. Rhett, who made jokes at her expense and laughed at her for everything and nothing…

The other part of her mind worked frantically, trying to reason whether he was laughing because he was leaving or because he was staying or just because…because he was an ass!

Her irritation with him mounted when, without answering her question, he merely stood, went to the closet and grabbed a zipped garment bag before going into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly cracked.

She climbed out of the bed. It was, of course, right after she heard the shower come to life that she realized that she needed to pee. And as much as they had been very personally acquainted recently, she was mad at him and didn't feel ready to relinquish her bathroom privacy to him just yet. She could wait…

She was only half dressed, so she slipped on her pants from the day before, still in a heap on the floor with her flats. She had also replaced her shirt with one of Rhett's at some point between her arrival last night and waking that morning. She removed it and replaced it with her own. In spite of her anger, she couldn't resist holding the shirt to her nose. What kind of detergent did he use? The shirt smelled positively delicious. Maybe it was just Rhett-smell.

Rhett emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaved. His hair was fashionably disheveled and he was dressed in the most delectable way: grey pin-striped suit with a skinny black tie. Why would he travel in that? If he was traveling… Maybe he really did have an appointment? But with whom?

For her conflicted mind, all of this insanity was like trying to comprehend Calculus when you haven't even learned Algebra yet.

She lowered the shirt from her face, embarrassed that judging by the sexy smirk he was sporting as he adjusted his tie, he had guessed what she was doing. He sauntered towards her and her mouth went dry.

"I will only be gone for a few hours. You can stay here and wait if you like, for as long as you like." He gripped her jaw.

"I have to go for my last fitting." She paused. "You aren't leaving…" She had meant for it to be a question.

He stroked her cheek and answered. "For New York? Not today."

Relief weaved through her, making her feel weak. She didn't care why she felt relief. She didn't care what it meant. She was just happy he was staying. She relished it.

She eyed him. "Then why all of the—?"

Rhett interrupted her. "Last night, I think we established that there are many questions…but we are going to have to save all of them for later. I am running behind because of you. You really are a most fascinating distraction." He smirked.

He was acting so…blasé. It was disconcerting to see him so calm when she felt barraged with conflict and confusion. Confusion made plainer by the fact that she continued to feel she was speaking with a person with multiple personalities.

One minute he was that blissfully attentive Rhett, with whom she had just recently been introduced. Rhett with intoxicating, burning eyes and lips that spoke with such passion it would make something as practical as a phonebook sound sensual. Then the next minute? He was indifferent and detached. Or laughing at her. Or being cruel with no explanation. It was enough to drive a sane person to madness! What was his motivation? Of course, if he really did love her—

He was right. There were a lot of questions. But she was beginning to think that all of her confusion concerning Rhett could be settled if just one was answered honestly…

He turned into the parlor. She followed him and stood in the doorway as he grabbed a black leather bag that resembled a computer bag, throwing it onto his shoulder.

"Where is your appointment?" She regretted asking as soon as the question left her lips. How clingy did that sound!

He grinned. "I'll tell you later."

With that, he was gone. He was the most infuriating—

As he closed the door, she stomped her foot.

Turning from the door, she walked over to where she had left her purse the night before and checked her phone. She had several text messages and one voicemail.

The voicemail was from her Pa. He acted like he was calling just to check in but she knew he was calling to see how she was doing after her breakdown last night. She smiled. She wished she knew that herself…

One was a mass-text message from Melanie:

Good morning to all of you! Just a reminder that we have our last fittings today! We—

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Three of the texts were from Ashley. Her breath caught.

Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to talk before the rehearsal dinner tonight?

And again thirty minutes later:

Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to talk before the rehearsal dinner tonight?

And again an hour ago:

Did you get my message?

She took a deep breath before texting him back, asking when and where he would like to meet. He was right. They needed to talk. She needed to talk to him. See him. In spite of the fact that yesterday had been kind of a…disaster. In spite of the fact that she hadn't wanted to see him or hear from him yesterday. Ashley was her clarity. Which she needed more than anything right now. If she could just see him—

Maybe she'd stop feeling so confused about Rhett.

Her phone vibrated.

Let's just meet at the venue about an hour before?

She responded:

Sounds good. C u then.

With that, she headed towards her own hotel room to get ready for the day.

When she pulled into the parking garage for the fitting, the first person she saw was India. She appeared to be waiting on her. Or on someone.

"You are late." India stated.

"A whole two minutes late. You really do need to find something better to do with your time, outside of watching my every move." Scarlett strolled past her.

India scowled as she walked quickly to keep up with her. "You fool…Melanie sent everyone a text, asking us to get here an hour earlier so she could take everyone out for coffee afterwards. Everyone is already gone." India sneered. "I was drafted to stay behind and wait for you when Melanie attempted to get in contact with you and you ignored her."

Scarlett glanced at her phone and noticed that there was a missed call. And then she remembered the text that she had blown off from Melanie earlier.

She looked at India and smiled sweetly. "Oops!"

As they entered the side entrance of the shop, Scarlett suggested, "As much as I enjoy your company, India, now that you have given me the message, why don't you just go ahead and meet the others and give me the address?"

India huffed. "Gladly." She handed her a piece of paper and, without saying another word, turned for the door.

"Always a pleasure, India." Scarlett called after her. She glanced at the address and knew immediately where they had went. It would be easy enough to think of some reason that she couldn't go and socialize with the "girls"…

The fitting went well. Everything fit fine and she left the shop with the dress on her arm. She pulled out her phone and saw that Melanie had texted her. Probably to see if she was coming. She would text her back later. She decided to head back to the hotel and take a nap. In reality, the amount of sleep she had gotten last night—and the night before, for that matter—was…minimal. She could feel it this afternoon. And considering that she never got less than, like, ten hours a night? She was dragging.

Just as she was about to pull out of the parking lot, her phone rang. It was Melanie.

Great balls of fire! Was she going to text and call until Scarlett finally responded?! Scarlett decided to go ahead and answer. She didn't want her interrupting her nap.

"Hello?" she answered harshly.

"Hi, Scarlett. I am sorry to continue calling and texting. I just wanted to check in and see when you thought you would be arriving? No rush…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Actually, I probably won't make it, Melanie. I have so many…things to do today."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to assume…yes, of course you have other things to do." Melanie's disappointment was obvious and it made Scarlett feel uncomfortable. There was a pause before Melanie continued, her voice was quieter. "Listen, I know that you and some of the ladies here don't get along, mostly because they are so jealous of you and your accomplishments, so…maybe you would like to meet, just you and I? Of course, if you really do have things to do that is understandable but…just in case that isn't the real reason. Not that you would lie! Just—"

"I understand." Scarlett interrupted. She couldn't bear to hear her fumble over her words a moment longer.

"I am just disappointed that we haven't gotten any time alone. To talk. Get more acquainted."

Everyone wanted to talk to her today, didn't they?

For the first time since she had arrived with her dimwitted plan to stop this wedding, she felt guilt. The sincerity in Melanie's voice was genuine. She really did want to get more acquainted. Melanie really did…like her. And what a strange feeling that was. Because she often had men fighting for her attention. But she couldn't remember a time when a woman had wanted her attention. To be her friend.

And, even more strange, she found herself elusively wishing that the situation were different and that she could be friends with this woman. This same woman, who was marrying the love of her life tomorrow—unless some miracle took place.

"I—," She didn't know what to say. Some things were becoming clear to her, even as everything else continued to be as puzzling as possible.

She had to begrudgingly admit that Melanie was…kind of an awesome person. Granted, annoyingly so. Sometimes in ways that didn't even seem real (I mean, who could be that nice?). Nevertheless, she was someone that a person could depend on. Even if she did fumble over every word that came out of her mouth.

…Like Ashley did.

"I…I really can't. I am sorry." And she really couldn't. She couldn't get acquainted. She couldn't be friends with her.

"Oh, I understand." Melanie stated. "Well, I will definitely see you tonight! Your fiancé will be attending as well?"

"I—I think so." Great…once again, she was reminded of how much of a mess her life was in at this moment. Fiancé…

They said their goodbyes and Scarlett hung up.

She turned out of the parking garage and headed towards the hotel.

She considered where she was going to go for her nap. To her very unused room, or to Rhett's. Maybe she should go to her room. She needed some relief for her mind. He probably wasn't back yet anyway.

As the elevator ascended to her floor, she remembered that she needed to make sure that Rhett could go with her to the rehearsal dinner.

She pulled out her phone.

U comin 2 the rehearsal dinner w/ me?

He texted back almost immediately.

Of course.

She took a deep breath as she exited the elevator.

Once in her room, she tried desperately to go to sleep. But in spite of her mental and physical exhaustion, her brain wouldn't let her sleep.

She wished to be friends with Melanie, though she hated her. She loved Ashley but had a sudden disinterest in the fact that he was getting married…tomorrow. And Rhett. All she could see when she closed her eyes was his face.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, she gave up on the idea of a nap. She couldn't find peace.

She looked at the clock and realized that she needed to leave soon anyway.

She wanted to see Rhett before she left.

Without thinking, she exited her room, took the elevator to the 42nd floor and entered Rhett's room.

He was back. He was seated at the dinner table, laptop open, tie loose around his neck and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When he saw her, his eyes snapped joyfully.

He must have been on speaker phone, because he spoke to the air, "I'll call you back" before getting up and walking to her. Before she could say a word, he had bent her over backwards and kissed her soundly.

She was still bent over his arm when he pulled back and spoke, "I don't know if you can tell, but I am glad to see you." His face was as honest as she had ever seen it.

She smiled. "I am glad to see you too."

He pulled her back up before walking her over to the sofa. "Are you? You seemed a bit peeved with me when I left for my appointment earlier…" She sat down and he sat next to her, a grin still on his face.

"I was…I am!" She stated. "Are you going to tell me who your appointment was with now?"

He laughed. "All in good time…I was under the impression that there may be more pressing questions on your mind than that. Some so pressing that you felt that you needed to approach me somewhat—er—dominantly last night." His grin was smug but the way his eyes roamed over her as he spoke told her that he had no complaints concerning their recent activities. "I am willing to accommodate."

She was speechless. It amazed her how quickly his attitude could change. When she first arrived, he had seemed so genuinely happy to see her. And now he was back to that nasty, jesting attitude. Even making fun of her for last night!

She hardened and began to stand up. His insolence was all the answer that she needed to any questions she had. But he grabbed her hand before she could leave. His teeth still showed between those beautiful lips. "Don't be upset. I was only teasing you. I couldn't resist. Come on. You have questions. I have answers. And frankly, I have some questions of my own. I am a monster of selfishness, after all." He tugged her hand. "Come on, baby…"

She slowly sat back down, only slightly placated. "You have questions? For me?"

"I do. But we can get to those after you have eased your own mind. I know that you have been dwelling on a boundless number of perplexities since last night. Yes, don't look so surprised. You know I read you like a book. And I am feeling rather generous because of your own…generosity and I plan on answering every question you ask with complete honesty. Which—I can now be honest?—is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"All right." She said skeptically. He was acting almost business-like. It made talking about all of this feel controlled and…yeah. Nevertheless, she asked, "Why did you leave the other night without a call or text or…anything?"

Without a pause, he spoke. "Well, since I am being honest, I must tell you. I was afraid."

Scarlett started. "Afraid? Of what?"

"Of you. You see, I had revealed quite a lot to you that night. I wasn't ready to face that. I suppose that I thought you would think it all amusing." He pulled something from his pocket. "Do you mind?" He lifted a skinny-looking cigar to his lips and lit it.

"I didn't know you smoked…" She muttered.

"I don't on a regular basis. Only when I want to relax." He drew on the cigar deeply. She didn't know how she would react to the smell of cigar smoke, but she found that it smelled rather pleasant.

All at once, Rhett's strange behavior made sense. He wanted to relax because he was nervous. About talking to her. Just as she was about talking to him. For some reason he was reverting to this casual, practical stranger. He was being honest with his words, but little else.

"Do you feel you need to relax right now?"

He must not have expected her to ask that because his eyes went immediately to her face, searching, before stating, "Yes."

"Why?" She pushed.

He drew on the cigar again as he leaned back into the sofa, his eyes now alert and a bit guarded. "Well, when a man agrees to a full disclosure with you, he might get a little nervous, don't you agree?"

"Why would you need to be nervous about answering my questions?"

He laughed. "It's not the questions I am nervous about. It's what you will do with the information I give you that puts me a bit on edge."

The more he disclosed, the easier the questions were to ask. "What information are you referring to?"

Rhett continued to look at her through squinted eyes before releasing something between a laugh and a sigh. Leaning forward, he placed the cigar in the ashtray before folding his fingers together. "Well, I guess that's right to the point, isn't it?"

He rubbed his hands together and remained silent for a long time. The silence and his position made her nervous. Because this kind of transparency was so out of his character. She had the feeling that something was about to shift. Whatever he was going to tell her, it was going to change…everything. Her heart beat wildly while she waited for him to speak.

Without moving, he stated. "I suppose I should start at the beginning…and the end. This…secret, I suppose, has been the beginning and ending of everything for me since I met you. I've told you in a million ways in these last few days but your stubborn little mind won't accept anything but a black and white declaration." He paused but he never moved, never ceased rubbing his hands together. His voice deepened. "I love you. I love you as no man has ever loved a woman, Scarlett. It consumes me. You consume me. Your beautiful, hardheaded mind and your stubborn, unbending will. I want you. To possess you. I want your mind. Your heart. I want to consume you as you consume me. I want you to need to see my face to be able to breathe, like I need yours. I want you to crave my touch, my hands, my body the way I crave yours." He paused. "I thought it was possible…eventually. I knew that you were attracted to me. I could see that. So I had your attention. Maybe I could win your heart. I felt I was close…and then you walked into that restaurant a week ago and I knew…someone else already possessed you. How that cut me. To know that someone who could never know you like I know you, or love you like I love you, could have what I so desperately wanted. When he didn't even want it."

Scarlett's heart was in her throat as he continued. "And then, when…night before last…I thought that it might change but I couldn't face it. Because as much as I thought I loved you before, I felt that I was finding you all over again. Then you came here. And last night, well…last night was indeed the most erotic night of my life. But it was more than that. It was a fucking revelation."

"Revelation?" She choked.

He finally looked at her. "Yes. It was a revelation. A useless one, when you don't see it too. I wanted to you to realize it for yourself but…you love me." He leaned towards her. "And, God, saying it out loud...do you know what that makes me want to do to you…?"

His face was hard, as if he intended violence, and he appeared ready to attack. She couldn't breathe. "What?"

He leaned in further, now positioned over her, without touching her. "Guess…"

She couldn't. She just waited. Hoping, praying that he would do whatever was on his mind. She needed him between her legs. Deep in her, relieving the thundering, pulsing ache that demanded his complete attention. But he didn't move.

Her phone went off. She knew, without looking, who it was. "Bad Romance" filled the quiet room, breaking the spell. She cleared her throat before reaching into her pocket and answering.

Rhett's eyes were on her as she spoke to Ashley.

Omniscient.

She watched his response to their short conversation, his eyes growing hard and black. When she hung up, having reaffirmed her plan to meet with Ashley before the rehearsal, she was again waiting for him to speak. He appeared to be waiting to.

When neither of them spoke, Rhett stated. "Always Ashley." A moment passed before he said, "You don't want to be late." He got up from the sofa and walked a few paces before stopping, running a hand through his hair.

"The appointment I had today was with a very prominent magazine here in Atlanta. It was a second interview. My first interview was conducted about a month ago, in New York. But I didn't know if I was even interested in taking the position. Because of you. They have wanted me for a while. I will be getting a promotion and a significant pay raise. Opportunities to travel..."

Scarlett was stunned. Rhett, leaving New York? Leaving the newspaper? "You…you—"

He turned and faced her. "I will be accepting the position. They are going to allow me a six month notice for the paper and to settle my affairs in New York. Move. Very generous. I give them my official answer tomorrow."

Scarlett couldn't speak. "I…"

Rhett laughed mirthlessly at her. Scarlett again tried to speak but he interrupted her. "I just have one question before you go…" He walked back towards her, lifting her by her shoulders to her feet. "Do you agree with me?"

God, if he would just kiss her… "About what?" She whispered. She could just lean in a little closer and his lips would touch hers.

"Do you agree with me when I say that you love me?" His eyes bore into hers, looking for any sign of deception. She couldn't lie under such duress.

"I…I don't know."

Rhett's eyes bore into hers for a moment longer, before his face was wiped bland. The corners of his mouth down. He released her and moved away. "You don't know…don't you think that it might be more appropriate under the circumstances to say 'I love you Rhett' even if you didn't mean it?" He was joking again.

"No, I don't." The words came out fast. "I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if I love you or hate you or…anything! I don't know what I feel." She paused, looking at him with pleading eyes. "But I know I feel something."

"It's not enough, Scarlett." Then suddenly his lips were violently, mercifully on hers and she sought to show him how she felt, since she couldn't tell him. He was leaving. He was taking a job miles from New York. From the paper. From her. He loved her and he was leaving.

He suddenly pulled away, grasping her jaw between his hands. "I told you earlier I wasn't leaving Atlanta today but I have changed my mind. I am leaving for New York tonight."

Scarlett's eyes widened and her jaw trembled before she clinched her teeth to steady it. "But Rhett, you can't." Her voice was small, even when her mind was screaming, He can't leave. He can't.

"I know, I know. You are worried about saving face tonight and at the wedding tomorrow. Fear not, my dear. I am sure that you can come up with some sort of lie to keep the gossip down. Tell them I was called away on important business. You can explain away our 'broken engagement' when you are back in New York, far from their clucking beaks." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You should leave. You'll be late." He turned from her towards the bedroom. She could hear him lift the suitcase from the floor, placing it on the bed. He was packing…again…

She couldn't stay here and watch him. She practically ran for the door. Only once she was securely on the elevator did she allow herself to sink against the wall and cry.


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Entering her room again, she collected herself before getting ready for the rehearsal. At first, she considered not attending, but knew that her Pa would never let that happen. Plus, she didn't want him to know that she was so distraught. He was probably worried enough.

Her phone continued to go off as well. She knew it was Ashley, because she was supposed to have met him half an hour ago. But she didn't. She would go for the rehearsal, but she had no desire to discuss anything with him tonight. She couldn't focus on anything but the figurative sucker punch she had just received upstairs.

Rhett was moving. Taking another job, here, in Atlanta. Away from New York. Strangely, one of her first thoughts on the matter was that Richard was going to be heartbroken. He was mad about Rhett. Not to mention the fact that Rhett was just genuinely good at his job. This was going to change everything. The stories that they published. The general lack of ceremony in the office, due to Rhett's continuously charming quips and jibes. He was going to be missed.

She was going to miss him.

Frustration mounted. Why was he doing this now? If he really loved her, why would he leave her…in New York? Why now, when she was beginning to feel something for him?

She hadn't been lying to him when she told him she didn't know what she felt. She did feel something. And the more she considered it, the more that she realized that those feelings were indeed very akin to love. She knew that she didn't love him. Love couldn't just happen, could it? But she imagined that…maybe she was falling in love with him.

This was unclear too. Because she knew with certainty that she loved Ashley when she arrived in Atlanta just a few days ago. She had been certain he was the only man she had ever loved. Then what of these feelings for Rhett?

She concluded that there was only one reasonable, practical answer: maybe it was possible to love two men at once. Because she did love Ashley. And she was falling for Rhett too.

It was just a matter of who she wanted the most.

Her indifferent attitude towards Ashley and the reality of his impending wedding made the answer to that easy.

She wanted Rhett.

But from what he had said earlier, that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to possess her. Consume her. He didn't want any part of her to belong to anyone else but him. Her knees grew weak at the thought and it scared her to think of that ever happening. Her controlling nature didn't like the idea. But the part of her that Rhett had recently awakened craved it. Rhett would only have all of her...or he wanted none of her.

How unfair he was! Could she help it if she had just realized the possibilities between the two of them? She couldn't help that she had been in love with her best friend since they had been children, any more than Rhett could help that he had fallen so deeply in love with her. He confessed his love but, without giving her any opportunity to reciprocate. He wasn't giving her a chance. He wasn't giving her the room and freedom to grow into love with him, if that was what was happening. How could she know if she wasn't given time?!

She wanted to cry again. She felt anxious. Controlled. Because she had no say in her future. Rhett had decided it for both of them.

What a fool he was! She wanted to choke him. He was like a child. A child who threw away happiness with both hands because it wasn't exactly what he had wanted. Only a fool could so easily throw away an opportunity at happiness.

As she drove to the rehearsal, she continued to dwell on these things, anger and hurt heaping up, choking her. She arrived late and stayed only long enough to go through the actual rehearsal, complaining of a headache. Melanie's look of concern was enough to undo her again but it was the only thing she could focus on to avoid the myriad of questions in Ashley's eyes.

When she arrived back at the hotel, she readied herself for bed and was mercifully granted sleep. But all she saw was Rhett's face, growing dimmer and dimmer as he inched further away from her, into the dark. She screamed for him to stay and he didn't respond.

She slept late into the morning and by the time she awoke, she only had enough to time to get ready and grab some breakfast (or rather, lunch) before heading to the wedding venue.

The place was swarming with activity. Huge flower arrangements were being carried to and fro. The wedding wasn't until early evening but the pictures were to be taken before the wedding, while the sun was beginning to set, just outside the venue. They had specifically planned the wedding to be at sunset, outside, against a background of hills and trees. It was a beautiful day for it too.

The women all around her twittered as blow-dryers roared and hair was curled and coiffed. Scarlett's own hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate confection that she wished she could enjoy. She looked good. But the one person she wanted to see her wasn't here. He was back in New York by now. Making arrangements for the coming months.

God, she wished she could stop thinking about him. But she couldn't. All morning she had checked her phone for messages, had even considered sending him one but didn't see the point. He wanted more than she could give right now. What else was there to say?

That didn't stop her from daydreaming about everything from the veins on the backs of his masculine, dark hands. Or the curve of his lips when he smiled in that way that used to make her want to vomit. Or the way he spoke her name, caressing that first letter with his tongue as if he were caressing Scarlett herself.

It was truly unfair that she could see all of this now. Now that she knew she couldn't give him what he wanted, as much as she wanted to.

In spite of where her mind was, she was surrounded by happiness and it made it all the more difficult to deal with her hurt. Melanie's face was alight, and Scarlett could see that she was enjoying the pampering and attention, though not in a vain way, as Scarlett would enjoy it. Melanie just liked people. Liked to talk to them and be around them. She was enjoying the company. And she was obviously indubitably happy that she was getting married today. To Ashley.

It was a bit of a shock to Scarlett that she didn't begrudge Melanie her happiness. In fact, it was so infectious she actually felt pleased for her. In fact, the only smile that had touched her lips that day was the one she wore when she witnessed Melanie seeing herself fully dressed and made up in her wedding gown. Melanie's tearful reaction had the other ladies sobbing. Even that cold-hearted witch, India, was a mess.

Melanie turned towards Scarlett after seeing herself, as if she sought her approval. At all other times, her strange, inadvertent attachment to Scarlett had made Scarlett feel uncomfortable and a bit trespassed upon, having an unwanted friendship thrust upon her. But today, Scarlett smiled back at Melanie. Melanie knew her thoughts before she spoke them and Scarlett savored the feeling of affection she felt from Melanie and allowed herself to feel the same.

The interaction reminded her of Ashley. Of the countless messages that had been bombarding her phone last night and into the morning. In a rare moment of selfless consideration, she thought of how his mind must be on her when it should be on his bride. Strange, how this thought would have brightened her mood just days before. Now, she knew that she must speak to him before the wedding. She didn't want his mind to be preoccupied during the ceremony when he should be focused on Melanie. Though she would have been satisfied to allow all of it to be left alone, Scarlett couldn't do that to him.

While everyone was focused on Melanie, Scarlett stole out of the large room that had been converted into a dressing room and went in search of Ashley. He wasn't hard to find. All she had to do was follow the loud and boisterous noise of restless boys to know that he was bound to be in the center of the activity. Opening a large door that led into the equally large room, she pasted a smile on her face.

"Is the Maid of Honor allowed to see the groom before the wedding?" She announced to the group. Ashley was the first to face her. His eyes were full of relief.

All of the men pivoted towards her and swarmed. She attempted to be civil but after a few moments, she insisted that she speak with Ashley alone. "All of you can have a moment with me on your own wedding days…today, is Ashley's turn." She smiled coyly at them as they whistled at Ashley. Ashley ushered them out of the room and as they all stepped out, the noise left with them. It was very quiet. Scarlett cleared her throat.

"I am so glad that you came to talk with me. I have been calling you consistently. I thought you must be upset and I didn't know how I was going to get through this wedding, knowing that you hated me." Ashley gripped her hands.

Scarlett felt a pang of regret at his words. "I am sorry, Ashley. I don't ever want you to feel that way…I—," she paused before continuing, "I came to talk to you to let you know that…I am happy for you."

Ashley's face showed real shock. "You…you are?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yes. I know that is a bit of a shock, considering my behavior recently. But I am. I also came to talk to you because I wanted us to clear the air before…before you belong to someone else." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Ashley, I love you. I have loved you. I think you know that. I think you know that I wanted to be the one preparing to marry you, rather than the one talking to you now." She swallowed but continued before he could speak. "What you don't know is that, this entire week has been one big lie."

Ashley whispered, leaning down towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have done nothing but lie to you and everyone else this week. First thing I lied about was, well, that I loved you. Then I tried to conjure up a way to split you and Melanie up. Then, when that didn't seem to be a possibility, I lied and pretended to be engaged so that you would be jealous. And then—"

"Wait," Ashley interrupted. "You aren't engaged to Rhett?"

"No." Scarlett admitted. "And please don't make me explain that to you. It is all too mortifying to linger on. I am only telling you so that you understand. I do love you. But I am not who you want, if that was what you may have thought. You spoke to me the other day about feeling that you were a coward, to settle with Melanie. The truth is, it's one of the bravest things you could do. If you would have chosen me, then that would have been the cowardly thing to do." She sighed. "You belong with Melanie."

She didn't know what she had expected in telling him all of this, but seeing intense relief wash over his face wasn't it. Maybe she had expected anger. Or passion. Maybe a declaration of his own. "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that. I knew that I could never really be happy about Melanie and I unless…well, unless I heard it from you first. You have always been, like, my North Star." He grinned.

Scarlett laughed, only now realizing that tears of her own relief were running down her face. "You've always been that for me too Ashley." With that, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as he buried his face into the valley between her neck and shoulder.

"So you don't hate me?" She whispered.

"Never." He whispered back. They stayed that way for a while, before someone knocked on the door, announcing that they were preparing for the portraits.

When Scarlett released Ashley from her embrace, she knew she was releasing him for good.

The wedding was just as beautiful as everyone had known it would be. The sunset cast a glow over the crowd of people, who gather to witness the service. As Scarlett had hoped, Ashley's eyes remained on his bride throughout the ceremony.

The reception afterwards was filled with a live band and dancing. The food was delectable and the decorations were classical and breathtaking. When it was time to for the toasts, everyone called out for the maid of honor to begin. Scarlett acquiesced, standing from her seat and raising her glass.

"I had a dream," she began, "that some psychopath tried to break the two of you up before the wedding." Everyone laughed heartily, though only Ashley's eyes showed any amount of understanding. "But then I woke up. And I saw that everything is as it should be." Scarlett took in Melanie's tear-filled gaze and Ashley's look of earnest affection. "Because when two people belong together, nothing should keep them apart." Rhett's face flash unwillingly through her mind. "To the bride and groom." Everyone cheered before taking large gulps of champagne in full agreement.

The rest of the reception flew by, with lots of dancing and, frankly, lots of drinking. Her brothers made fools of themselves. She noticed many of the girls she had grown up with, including her sisters, talking with many of the young men present. Even India Wilkes had managed to catch the attention of Stuart Tarleton. She curled her lip in disgust. How was that going to work…?

All too soon, the couple took their leave. Throngs of people surrounded them and Scarlett tried to catch a glimpse of them as bird seed rained down over everyone's heads. She had a moment of disappointment. Then, through the crowd, Melanie's tiny frame appeared. Scarlett was shocked when Melanie reached for her, wrapping her arms tightly around Scarlett's waist. Scarlett hesitated before returning the embrace. Melanie whispered in her ear, "It's like we are sisters now."

Scarlett tightened her hold because she surprised herself by feeling the same way. Melanie pulled away a moment later and with a wave, went on to meet her husband at the door of the car. Ashley's eye caught hers and he waved. Scarlett smiled before lifting a hand in acknowledgement.

And then they were gone.

Fifteen minutes later, at least three quarters of the guests had taken their leave. Scarlett was still seated at her table, not quite ready to leave. All there was to do when she returned to her room was packing. She was returning to New York tomorrow and it didn't hold nearly as brilliant an excitement as it usually did when she thought about the thriving city she now called home.

She was picking at her half eaten piece of cake when her phone went off. She dug it from her clutch and without glancing at the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, gorgeous."

She jumped. "Rhett…"

"Indeed, it is Rhett. What perception."

He was laughing at her, but she didn't care. "How was your trip?" She asked, attempting to act casual, even though her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Absolutely dreadful. I had to ride coach. Do you know how uncomfortable it is for a man my size to ride for a whole two hours, crushed between those cramped seats." He clicked his tongue.

She laughed, more from giddiness then anything. "I can imagine."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Her heart dropped to her heels. Why call her and torture her when she couldn't have him? "Hardly. But the wedding is over so…at least that is done."

"Indeed. I suppose you are at the reception now."

"Hmm." She muttered. She was too focused on the huskiness of his voice, so unattainable and faraway, to really hear what he was saying.

"It's a shame you aren't dancing. I am sure there are men present willing to bid against each other just for a chance to hold you in their arms."

"I don't want to dance." I don't want to dance with anyone but you.

"Ah, my darling," Her heart clenched. "I can imagine you now. Sitting in your well-fitting bridesmaid's dress (anything would look good draped over those hips), your dark tresses piled high on top of your head, surrounded by flowers. Little clusters of baby's breath—"

Scarlett froze and interrupted him. "How did you—"

But he continued to talk over her. "Straightening the silverware, in that OCD way that you do." She lifted her hand from the fork that she had been straightening. Before glancing up. "Oh, you come to life. You feel a presence. A kindred spirit. You begin to scan the crowd. You are searching for the one person who could save you from this monotony."

"Rhett, are you—"

But he still continued as she stood from her seat, "As you stand, your search becomes more desperate. And then…" He paused as she turned around.

And there he was. Sitting at a table on the other side of the room, carelessly leaned back, phone pressed to his ear. His grin was wide as her eyes caught his. She kept the phone pressed to her own ear and began towards him. Still in a haze. "There he is. And you think to yourself, 'I am too beautiful to be a wallflower and he is too handsome to dance with anyone else'." He stood and began towards her too. "And after all, your favorite song is playing." Just then, the band began to play a slow instrumental version of "Bad Romance". She lowered the phone from her ear as they reached each other on the dance floor. Rhett took it from her hand, electricity shooting though her at his touch. He placed her phone in his pocket before taking her into his arms.

For a moment, she was speechless so she just stared into his face. Finally, when she found her voice, she said. "I thought you were going back to New York."

Rhett laughed. "It seems I am a master of indecision. I am going. I am not going. I can't seem to make up my mind." He paused, his face earnest. "The truth is, I got there and I couldn't stay. Not without you." He chuckled. "So, you see, I had to sit in coach for more like...four hours."

"You went to New York and then came back? But—"

"I was unfair. I told you what I wanted but never asked what you wanted. So I took a chance and came back to ask…" He gazed into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter? You are leaving. You're taking that job—"

"That is six months away." He sighed in exasperation. "Scarlett, this isn't a marriage proposal. Or even a deep commitment. At least, not on your part. We have plenty of time to figure out if this can go anywhere. Now," he took a breath, "what do you want, baby?"

Scarlett didn't hesitate. "You."

Rhett's breath caught. "You said you don't know how you feel about me…"

"I don't." She admitted, tightening her hold around her neck. "That is, I don't know if I love you. But I think I might be beginning too." His eyes darkened as she continued. "I think I could."

"Do you?" He leaned in closer, as if to kiss her, but he waited for an answer.

"I do."

He laughed softly. "I was a fool when I said that isn't enough. Because it is. For now." One of his hands reached up to cup her cheek, and he leaned back just enough so that their noses touched. "I don't care if I have all of you. Part of you. It doesn't matter. Give me anything. But just give me something."

Scarlett's lips softly touched his and they held onto each other, long after the last notes of the song died out.

FIN


	17. Vignette 1

So much could change in six months…

Scarlett pondered this over her morning coffee as she skimmed the newspaper. The same newspaper that employed her. It had become a second home in the past few years. However, starting next week, it was never going to be the same.

Strong arms snaked around her and she gratefully leaned into them. Rhett murmured something into her neck before pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Scarlett hummed, leaning her head back. "What was that?"

Rhett turned her around on the stool to face him. "You packed?"

Her heart dropped. "Yes."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "We need to leave in an hour if we don't want to rush through security." His grip on her tightened. "Hmm, what can we do to pass the time?"

Desire pooled in her stomach, even as her heart clenched. She captured his lips fiercely with her own, and he eagerly responded. But just as quickly, she pulled away and walked towards the bedroom. She couldn't kiss him right now. Or be touched by him. Knowing that it wasn't something she could reach for when she wanted it just days from now…

Her throat stiffened and her nose burned. I will not cry. I will not cry. "Scarlett…" Rhett called after her. She could tell, by the tone in his voice, that he knew she was on the verge of tears…again. She shuddered. Oh, how that grated on her! She hated the idea of anyone seeing her cry, especially Rhett.

Especially when they both knew it was because she was lamenting his move to Atlanta.

They had gained a lot in the past six months together. It had been the most beautiful, exciting time of Scarlett's life. That was not to say that they always co-habited well. No. They fought nearly as much as they got along. However, she felt it only added to the charm of being with him. She had come to trust him explicitly. With her secrets. With her life. With her body and mind.

With her heart.

But there would always be a wall of intimacy that she could never overcome. It would always be hard for her to allow him to see just how much she needed him. It wasn't his fault. It had nothing to do with him. It was just in her nature.

Luckily, the last six months had proven a lot to him too and he trusted her as she trusted him. At this point, he understood that he wasn't just a trifle for her. And the knowledge of being wanted had transformed him.

Oh, he wasn't so very different that his infuriating attitude towards everything had changed. No, he was still the same smug, sarcastic, sexy man she had always known him to be. But she understood that this was only the tiniest part of who Rhett really was. He was capable of the most desperate passions, the tenderest advances, the most compassionate phrases. He could exhibit unrestrained virility one moment, while in the next, temper his powerful presence with a gentility his frame didn't seem capable of. He was much deeper than Scarlett—and most people that knew him—had given him credit for. It gave him a vulnerability in her eyes, of which she doubted he was aware, that made her protective of him.

He was very giving in their relationship. Physically, yes. Oh, yes. But also emotionally. And so often the two converged for the two of them. She needed his affection. His touch. And she only had it for the next 48 hours.

She sunk down on the bed and placed her head in her hands when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to keep the tears at bay. She released a sob and gave into the torrent.

She knew he heard it too because she heard him immediately advance into the room and in moments, she was buried in his chest.

"Scarlett, my baby, why are you doing this to yourself? To me?" He asked, gentle laughter in his voice. He softly caressed her scalp. "You don't have to stay in New York. You can live with me while you find something in Atlanta. How is it any different then what we are doing now?" Rhett was referring to their current living situation, of course. His house had sold only months after putting it on the market. He had thought about moving into an apartment or living out of a hotel for his remaining time in New York, but Scarlett had suggested he move in with her. We usually end up staying the night together, so what is the difference? Rhett had no objections…

Rhett continued. "I don't understand why you are insisting—"

"I am not going to move back to Atlanta solely because you made the decision to move there." She sniffed. "My life doesn't revolve around you, you know? I have a life here. A career. I am not one of those women whose life is dictated by a man's choices."

Rhett sighed. "I understand that. I even admire that about you. I don't expect you to drop everything and move to Atlanta. And that isn't selflessness talking, because we both know I don't have that in me." She could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "I would just as soon carry you out of this apartment over my shoulder, beating my chest and grunting. I would even do it in a loin cloth, if I thought it would convince you." He smirked, his eyes full of mischief. She had made the mistake of telling him about her "loin cloth fantasy" one night during one of their post coital conversations…

"I just…" She wanted to ask him, again, why he was doing this? Why was he moving to Atlanta? But she wouldn't. It was unfair to feel that way. How could she expect him to change his plans and ambitions for her when she wasn't willing to do the same?

Well, that wasn't necessarily true, and she knew it. She knew it was more about her pride than anything. She didn't want to follow him around the world, like a stray dog. She wasn't going to move to Atlanta and live off her boyfriend while she tried to find a job. Thank you, no. She had a little more dignity than that. She also didn't want to look for a job in Atlanta solely for a man, even if it was Rhett. She knew that she could find work in Atlanta, eventually. She could continue her career there. It just felt weird and wrong to make a decision like that based off of where your boyfriend, however serious he may be, was moving. I mean, people have long-distance relationships all the time…

Right?

Scarlett choked back tears again. "I just—I don't know." She pulled away from him, her head lowered in her hands.

"Scarlett, look at me." She looked up. "Your decisions are your decisions. I want you to make them yourself, for yourself, and thrive. But," He took her hand in his. "I want you to understand something." He paused, his brow furrowed. She could tell he was wrestling with what he wanted to say and what he should say. She had become familiar with many of his expressions.

"Just say it, Rhett." She said, exasperated.

His eyes darkened. He rose from the bed, slamming his balled fists into his jean pockets as if straining from his own impotence. "Your decisions affect more than just yourself. They affect me too. Do you think I like that you have decided to stay here? Do you think I enjoy pretending that I am ok with it? Damn it, Scarlett! Damn you, and your foolish pride!" He turned from her, running a hand through his purposefully messy hair, before facing her again. He was intent and brimming with frustration. "You know I love you. I don't want you to stay here. I want you to move to Atlanta with me. Why are you being so damned pig-headed?"

She gawked. "And to think, it was only a few moments ago that you admired me for my decision making. And don't you dare talk to me about my decisions affecting both of us! You are the one who decided to move to Atlanta! Pot! Meet Kettle!" She screamed that last part, her indignation getting the best of her. "I was forced to make this decision. You forced me to make this decision." She paused, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Rhett had calmed by now, as he often did in the face of her boiling rage. When he spoke his voice was dripping with cruel sarcasm. "Please do continue."

She wanted to claw him. But her rage was quickly giving way to grief and she turned from him just as the tears began to fall again. She heard him take a deep breath before coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, it will be fine. I will figure it all out. Come here," He turned her around and pulled her close. He took a shaky breath. "This is…" He trailed off, but not before Scarlett caught the depth of emotion in his voice.

She looked up at him, catching his gaze with her own. "What?" she said, softly.

His eyes penetrated her in that way that left her feeling bare and exposed. "The hardest thing I will ever do is allow you to get on that plane on Sunday."

It might be the hardest thing she would ever do trying to board it…

They didn't speak of any of it again. Neither of them wished to waste the little time they had before being separated.

They arrived in Atlanta midday Saturday and spent the day moving Rhett into his new apartment. Rhett was leasing a fully furnished, high-rise apartment so there wasn't very much to move in and much of it had already been shipped to Atlanta before they had arrived. They visited her Pa, with whom Rhett already had a golf engagement for the weekend after next. Scarlett met with Melanie and they got coffee. They had been calling and texting each other since the wedding and had become quick friends. Scarlett often told Rhett that Melanie was her soulmate. Rhett was kind enough not to mention that Melanie was the same woman that she had attempted to sabotage only months before...

On Sunday evening, Rhett drove her to the airport and held her for a long time before seeing her off. "I'll see you in a month." He whispered into her hair. They had decided that she would fly in once a month. She had no objections to being the only one to travel because it gave her an opportunity to visit Pa. And anyway, she missed Atlanta. It was home.

Especially now that Rhett was there.

The first month went by better than she had expected. Rhett and Scarlett face-timed and skyped often, which was much better than only talking on the phone or texting. Going to work was different, of course. How could it not be? But Rhett's replacement was capable, though not nearly as talented as he was. Richard continuously pointed this out to Scarlett and Scarlett, with her nose up, heartily agreed. No one was as good as Rhett at anything.

By the time she boarded her Friday evening flight to Atlanta for her monthly visit with Rhett, she was desperate to see him. She was going to hold him and kiss him and do naughty things to him… Her fingers twitched at the thought. Her first sight of him was like a punch to the gut.

She ran for him.

She grabbed him and, heedless of all of the travelers surrounding them, she pulled him down and kissed him with all of the passion and longing she had felt in his absence. When it became too much, he pulled away from her, his eyes dark with anticipation. "Scarlett, my baby, if you continue to kiss me like that then I am going to be forced to take you right here among the masses." His voice, so close to her ear, was husky with expectation. She almost believed him as she pressed herself against him further and felt him…awaken.

He had quickly hailed a cab. And, wow, had that ride to his apartment been torture! They spent that night delighting each other, and delighting in each other's presence.

Once again, they visited her Pa on Saturday, after her coffee date with Melanie (which they had decided would be a regular date on her weekends in Atlanta). She learned that her Pa and Rhett were getting along splendidly, even after Rhett had informed Pa that they had broken off their 'engagement' and decided to merely date a bit longer before making such a commitment. Rhett and Pa had met more than once that month, to play golf or poker. They both seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. Pa had taken to Rhett. Much like his daughter…

The second month went by much the same. Skyping every evening. Texting throughout the day. And when she visited for her second weekend? Mind-blowing sex… Separation makes the bed grow fonder.

The third month, however, was more difficult. And not just because of the obvious. Rhett wasn't as available. Whereas in the first months, they had been able to skype or chat every night, many nights he was held up at the office. He had spent a week in California and the time difference had made communication for them non-existent. Her only silver lining was her weekend visit. However, because of a spontaneous business trip, they had been forced to cancel.

That was when she had begun actively looking for a job in Atlanta.

She was beyond caring whether she was "one of those women" at this point. She missed Rhett. Dreadfully. She didn't doubt that he still loved her. She could hear the ache in his voice every time he said goodbye. And she loved him. But circumstances, she feared, were going to drive them apart. And she could never let that happen.

She couldn't live without him anymore.

But, despite her initial reasoning, it wasn't a job that brought her to Atlanta permanently. It was a tiny white stick.

With two pink lines.


	18. Vignette 2

The nausea had been the first sign. Actually, that was an understatement. What she had assumed to be the worst stomach flu ever had been the precursor. At one point, she had thought it would be a good idea to go to the hospital and, to be sure, Scarlett _never_ needed a doctor. Ever. In fact, with this exception, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so sick, with the exception of a cold here and there.

But soon after this, she had eaten a few crackers, never expecting them to stay down and it had calmed a bit. So she ate some more. And drank some Gatorade. To her surprise, she was ready to go to work the next morning.

The nausea never went completely away. But she had never been one to complain just because she didn't "feel" good.

Then there was the fatigue. She was so tired all of the time now. She was sad too, because Rhett was busy still in his new life in Atlanta. So she had flippantly attributed this to her melancholy and forgotten it.

Then the constant peeing...which could have been anything really. And then there had been that one time when she had gotten into a cab and when the driver had asked her where she was headed, she had completely forgotten where she was going.

All these things hadn't seemed too peculiar to Scarlett. But then, she had always needed things to be shoved right into her line of vision for her to notice.

That "shoved" moment came on a Saturday, when she slipped on a pair of jeans...

...and they wouldn't button!

She had tugged and tugged and when they continued to resist, she threw herself on the bed and cried. The tears had come so easy and after a minute of sobbing she had a tiny twinge in her brain. An idea...barely.

Could she...?

No, she immediately dismissed. She was on the pill. Had been for years. Even before Rhett. She never missed a day. But that feeling... Maybe she would buy a test just to ease her mind.

That same morning, she stood over the toilet and, in horror, had watched as not just one but two lines appeared inside the indicator: one bright pink and one, a faint line.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

There were two tests in the box and she took the second as well. Two lines.

She was shaking as she made the trip down the elevator of her apartment building to the convenience store on the corner. She bought the most expensive test they had. Maybe the others were just cheap tests and weren't accurate. This one was digital. Much more reliable, surely.

Ten minutes later, a digital happy face smiled up at her. She sunk down on the toilet in utter shock.

Pregnant.

Never had she ever, even in her wildest dreams, considered getting pregnant. Much less actually having a baby. Babies were...time consuming. Messy. They could be cute, if they looked a certain way and if they weren't screaming. However, a baby was something that Scarlett O'Hara had never wanted. And Scarlett had definitely never wanted a child, which is what babies inevitably grew into. And here she was. Pregnant.

A wave of panic overtook her and immediately she thought, _I need to take care of this. I can take care of this. _While she was a Catholic, she didn't think that she was above making this very necessary decision. Even if it was one that the church would forcifully disagree with. She immediately picked up the phone and began searching for a local clinic. If she could get in to see a doctor today then she could get this process started. It could be all over much sooner than later. It could all be an unspeakable nightmare. She paused as she thought of Rhett. Should she tell him? Shouldn't he know?

She dismissed the idea. This was her body. Her decision. Her life. And anyway, she didn't think that he would be happy to hear it or feel any differently than she did. And she didn't want to put any strain on them right now. They had so little time with each other anymore... Their lives were too new together and too new apart to have to deal with this too.

Really, she was doing them a favor.

She did get an appointment for that morning. The clinic was spotless and smelled clean. The smell made her senstive stomach lurch.

"Good afternoon, Miss," the doctor looked down at the clipboard, "O'Hara." The blonde-haired lady smiled a wide smile and it did nothing to comfort Scarlett.

The clinic did some tests of their own and, for some reason, it felt more official hearing it directly from a doctor. When she was asked if this was a pregnancy she wanted to keep, she simply shook her head. There was no judgment in their gaze. They began to explain what they were going to do. What she could do when she got home.

"Before we do anything else though, we want to see how far along you are. We are just going to do a quick ultrasound." The doctor informed her. Only a few minutes went by before they directed her to a new room. They tried to make her feel more comfortable, angling her away from the screen, so she wouldn't be forced to see the fetus...

But she turned and looked anyway.

She saw the fuzzy picture on the screen. Could see where the had circled the tiny, bean like embryo. Seven weeks along.

All she could think of was Rhett.

She and Rhett had come together and made this tiny thing in their most intimate, glorious moments. She thought of the last weekend they had spent together, locked up in his apartment for most of the day. That had resulted in _this. _

In an instant, she visualized the tiny bean as a baby, then a toddler, then a child and teenager. It wasn't as repulsive as she had originally thought. The creature she saw wasn't one of those snotty, sniffling babies that she had seen in the past. But a dark skinned, dark haired creation, with eyes so black they seemed translucent.

This was Rhett's baby. This was their baby. They hadn't hooked up or had a fling. They were in a committed relationship. He deserved to know. Deserved to decide.

As she walked out of the clinic, she began to cry...again. This time, they were tears of absolute amazement.

She had found a flight with an App Rhett had installed on her phone while she headed back to her apartment. She only had about thirty minutes to pack before she had to head to the airport.

She couldn't tell Rhett this over the phone. And she could be back in time for work on Monday. If nothing else she would explain to Richard and she was sure that he would understand.

The flight was only two hours long and it was the longest two hours of her life. Once she arrived in Atlanta, she headed to Rhett's apartment and, of course, he wasn't home. It was mid evening so she hadn't expected it. She waited for close to an hour before her impatience won out and she called a cab.

It had taken her a few minutes to find out exactly where he was in the large, high rise office. She spotted him in a glass in-cased conference room before the irritatingly attractive secretary announced Scarlett's arrival. HIs gaze whipped in her direction. His eyes took her in hungrily as a smile stretch those unbeliebably sexy lips. How had it been seven weeks since she had seen his face. God, she had missed him. Had she even told him how much? There were alot of things that she hadn't told him...

But as he exited the room, she watched as his face gave way to his concern. She was certain that he was confused by her presence and, naturally, assumed it wasn't good news that brought her here. Maybe it wasn't...

When he stepped across the threshold, into the large office area and was breathing the same air she was, she seized up. He was so close she could smell him. He reached for her, gripping her face between his hands in that impossibly gentle way he did. She could see that he wanted to kiss her. Ravish her. It was all very plain on his face, along with his delight. But he merely bent down, and kissed her cheek before saying cheerfully, "Scarlett!" He gripped her shoulder and began ushering her away from the conference room towards a hallway of doors.

They passed through the hallway and at the end were two large double doors. Rhett turned around, addressing someone behind them and Scarlett realized it was the same woman that had announced her to him moments before. She must be his secretary. Scarlett burned with jealous. If he weren't being so attentive to her (and if she hadn't seen clear envy in the secretary's eyes) she would have gladly questioned him as to why he had to hire someone who was as trampy as she was. But his eyes hadn't left her face since he had seen her and she didn't wish to have ruffled feathers when he looked so appealing and so close...

He ushered her through the doors, quickly shutting them and locking them, before advancing on her again. "Can't I really kiss you now?" He asked mischievously.

She grinned. "Perhaps on the forehead would be best." She was shaking for wanting to touch him and she was breathless.

His hands were in her hair as he breathed, "Fuck that", just before taking her lips with his own. She responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, relishing in the power she could feel in them. Immediately, he gripped her bottom and hoisted her up onto his desk, his mouth continuing it's sensual assault. He was already ready for her, hard as a rock, even through his trousers. She wrapped her legs around his torso, rippling against him. He grunted and pulled away from her, putting some distance between them.

"You overestimate my control, my darling." He said, smoothing her hair back. "It's been seven weeks, baby. If I'm not careful, I'm liable to embarass myself." His voice was soft and husky with laughter. "God, I've missed you." His pulled back and face transformed. He was remembering that she was here and he still didn't know why. "While I am, as you can see, very pleasantly surprised to see you. It is still a surprise." He paused, his face full of concern and his eyes a bit guarded. "Is everything alright, honey?"

She thought about possibly making this more romantic...maybe building it up into more of a declaration than a statement of fact. But, as it usually did, her practicality won out and she simply blurted, "I'm pregnant."

Rhett's position didn't change. She didn't know whether she had expected violence or gentleness, but she hadn't expected this. Nothing. The only reaction she noticed in him from her announcement was in his eyes, suddenly light and flicking over her figure. His silence was baffling until it occured to her: he was waiting. Waiting to see her reaction. Waiting to see how she felt about this. As of yet, she didn't know why this could be. Maybe he didn't want his response to affect hers? Maybe she was totally wrong and he really was in shock? Rhett had probably not expected this anymore than she did, knowing she was on birth control.

A full minute went by before she started to speak, "I-" She stopped. Wow, now she couldn't speak either. Maybe they were both in shock.

The silence had felt so long that Scarlett jumped at the sound of his voice. "When did you find out?"

"Today." She grinned a little, hoping he would be amused by her eagerness. But his face was still imperceptible. "I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. And then, all of these strange things started to happen to me and I couldn't fit into my clothes and so I knew something was going on. I took a test just to ease my mind and it was positive. So I made an appointment. They did an ultrasound." She paused, unsure of what else to say. "They gave me pictures."

His eyes flicked over her face again. "Pictures?" She nodded, then reached into her purse and pulled out the little envelope. He flipped through the pictures, staring at each one for a long time. Still, he was a blank slate, even as his eyes snapped over the images. He lingered on the one with the circle around the embryo and the announcement "Congrats! Seven weeks along!" typed along the image. He looked up at her, a hot leaping light in his eyes. "You..." He cleared his throat, "...you are planning to keep it?"

"I am." She took a deep breath. His sudden vulnerablity made her want to be honest with him. "This morning I wasn't so sure. I actually went to a clinic so that I could...fix it. I wasn't even going to tell you." His face darkened but he said nothing. "I realized that would be wrong and when I saw the...the baby. I just couldn't do it." She was going to start crying again. Oh, how foolish pregnancy was going to make her! "It's yours too. So I thought that you should know and have an opportunity to make up your mind about...everything. But I have made up my mind. I am having it. I...want it."

"Why?" He simply stated.

"Because..." she paused, "because we made it."

He released a long breath at her admission, before putting the pictures on the desk and slowly wrapping his arms around her in an almost painful grip. "Is that ok?" she whispered.

He laughed, only tighening his grip. "Yes." He said simply.

With his answer came a memory. That picture of his nieces perched on his shoulders in his old office in New York.

Scarlett grinned widely and kissed his neck before burying her face into his neck.


	19. Playlist

**The playlist for "My Best Friend's Wedding" by Kelly Melly. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: When You Were Young by The Killers.

Chapter 2: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

Chapter 3: You Don't Know Me by Michael Buble

Chapter 4: Better Together by Jack Johnson

Chapter 5: Reasons to Love You by Meiko

Chapter 6: Syndicate by The Fray

Chapter 7: Get Out of This Town by Carrie Underwood

Chapter 8: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Chapter 9: Eyes on the Prize by M. Ward

Chapter 10: Marry Me by Train

Chapter 11: I Want You Back by The Civil Wars

Chapter 12: Take This Longing by Leonard Cohen

Chapter 13: Empty by Ray Lamontagne

Chapter 14: In My Veins by Andrew Belle

Chapter 15: Never Loved You More by Trembling Blue Stars

Chapter 16: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga


End file.
